Lost Revelations - Part Two of the Revelations Trilogy
by angelicalkiss
Summary: Things are changing for Nancy and she's having a hard time choosing what she wants to do. When her father calls her home from Arizona, it goes from bad to worse over the course of the time she's back in River Heights, bringing the entire Hardy family to her aid. It's going to take them all to figure out what's going on, putting their lives in danger for the sake of their future.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **I honestly didn't think I was going to be back so soon but here I am! If you haven't read part one, Buried Revelations, you should because this is a direct sequel and you might be a bit confused. I admit that the first one is not my best but I am hoping that this story makes up for it. I've been working furiously on this with lots of ideas flowing. I'm happy with it. Anyway, the story begins just a few weeks after the ending of Buried Revelations and will continue from there. This is just something to start off with and is very short but important to the whole story. I hope to get the first chapter in by next week as well. It's written, as is the second chapter, but I need to get it onto a computer and edit (free write by hand, computer, edit, publish is the flow here). It all depends on my kids, especially my older one since she's off school on Monday. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, good or bad. Oh, and if you're in the path of the snow that's coming this weekend, stay safe. Tootles!**

* * *

Prologue

"Sir, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Brenda Carlton asked cautiously. She was sitting in a plush chair across from couch where a man in his early forties sat in a crisp suit. A roaring fire warmed the room in the ornate fireplace between them.

"As I told you before, Ms. Carlton," Mr. Preston replied after a sigh. He took a sip of the glass of brandy in his hand before continuing. "This is what I envision and I know what I want. Also no one knows that I am back and I intend to keep it that way until the moment is right. With the exception of you, of course."

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring Mr. Nickerson in on your real identity, though? Brenda asked. "He's putting a lot of effort into the framework and he even got Nancy to sign the papers. Shouldn't he at least understand who he's working for and why?"

"I understand what you are saying, Ms. Carlton." Preston leaned back in the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "He will know in good time. If I wouldn't know any better, though, it sounds as if you actually like the man."

"Um, no," Brenda replied, rolling he eyes. "He's a pig in my book, chasing after women for sport. He's still doing it, you know."

"I know but it keeps him away from her for now."

"But she's still in Arizona. He's been lying low like you told him to do until everything is cleared up with the courts." Brenda made a noise. "I just wish he wouldn't bring just ANY woman into his room."

"Let him be, Ms. Carlton," he ordered. "I will allow it until everything is in place. The only reason why I needed him was because he was involved with her. Who knew he would be so easily corrupted? Too bad he's not so bright. He shouldn't have gotten himself into trouble that we have to fix to make sure our plans go on without a hitch. Only now I think his motivation is to get back at her for humiliating him, which isn't that the same reason why you're here?"

"You know why I'm here, sir."

"Oh, stop calling me that." Preston waved his hand in annoyance. "You make me sound like I'm your boss or something."

"You are my boss."

"Whatever, don't call me sir. I hate that." He put his feet down and leaned toward her. "Did you get the information I wanted from New York?"

"Yes," Brenda nodded looking down at the file in her lap. She handed it to him and watched as he flipped through it. "As you can see, there may be an opportunity arising within the next year or so. The time is right to get started."

"Wonderful," Preston flopped the folder on his desk. "Get someone in there but don't have them do anything until I tell them to. By the time they figure out something is going wrong, it will be too late. When this is all over, they will finally know who they are dealing with. I underestimated them years ago but I don't intend to let it happen again. Is everything ready here in Chicago?"

"Yes….Mr. Preston," Brenda hesitated. "It will be a matter of days before everything here is in place. I hope, though, that you know who you are dealing with this time. The Drews are very resourceful and unpredictable when you least expect it."

"I know that!" he snapped causing Brenda to flinch. "It gets on my nerves every time someone tells me something that I already know. I assure you that they are not going to be able to do it again!"

"Yes, sir," mumbled Brenda, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Preston said calmly after seeing her demeanor change. Rising from his chair, he walked over to her. Preston helped her up and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You know how they make me feel."

"They do the same to me," she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we just have to make sure that they don't figure everything out before we want them to." Their conversation soon turned into pleasantries, speaking to each other as if they were old friends.

As Brenda listened to Mr. Preston, she thought about how she got to where she was. Her sheer and utter hatred for Nancy was only masked by his hatred of her and the Hardys. Just as Ned and Preston were, Brenda too was humiliated by Nancy. Nancy defended the innocence of a man who Brenda fully believed was guilty. She wrote stories with evidence to convict the man in the public eye but Nancy eventually cleared his name. Brenda's father was furious when he had to write retractions for each one of Brenda's articles about the man and screamed at his daughter for hours before demoting her to a lowly columnist. Though she was furious, Brenda never officially left her father's newspaper, choosing to work from home instead. She still kept up the charade by sending her father her columns but she hadn't set foot inside her father's newspaper since. That was a few months before Preston reached out to her for help from prison and her life was forever changed. And now, a year later, the lives of the three who put him there would be changed as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nancy sat at a table, the top littered with pottery, jewelry, and other artifacts. Music blared through her earbuds from her Mp3 player, drowning out any other sound around her. She was carefully labeling a bowl when a hand lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. Quickly pulling her ear buds out, Nancy turned to the source of the hand.

"Dean!" she cried, slapping the handsome young man standing beside her, a grin etched on his tan face. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That was the intention, Nancy!" laughed Dean Arias, his peculiar grey eyes gleaming with enjoyment. His blond hair and tanned and toned body made for something to look at though Nancy tried not to notice. "Why are you sitting here by yourself anyway? The professor sent everyone home an hour ago."

"I was finishing something off," Nancy explained, throwing her pen onto the table after capping it. She rubbed her eyes then yawned. "You don't know me well enough to know that I that hate leaving when I'm in the middle of something."

"You've only been here a few weeks, Nancy," Dean smiled brightly, "and you really haven't made yourself known to the others. I don't think any of us can get to know you if you're not talking to us. I know I'm only speaking for myself when I say that I would like to get to know you better."

Nancy turned away to hide the blush that warmed her face. It had been a long time since someone gave her a compliment. But, even though Dean was really nice and sweet (and really cute, for that matter!), she knew she wasn't really ready for any kind of relationship just yet. In fact, she kept to herself because of what happened between her and Ned (and Frank too) causing her to be quite a mystery among the other volunteers and students helping Professor Marcus Windham with the cataloguing of the artifacts that were found in a dig weeks before. Although Ned stopped calling, Frank still called once or twice a week to see if she was okay even though she didn't answer it. Nancy knew he cared but it hurt what he said to her weeks before, or didn't say for that matter. But still…

"Hey, princess," Dean replied, interrupting her thoughts. Nancy didn't realize it until she looked up at him that she had a smile on her face. For some reason, her trip to Egypt so many years ago suddenly popped into her head and the smile soon came to her face. Thinking that the smile was for him, Dean grinned then wrapped his arm around Nancy's shoulders. "How's bout we grab a bite to eat? My treat."

As if to answer her thoughts, Nancy's cell phone rang and Frank's number came up once more. His weekly phone call could have had better timing. If Dean wasn't standing before her, she might have had the courage to actually talk to Frank. Torn, Nancy sighed and continued to stare at the phone until the ringing stopped.

"Hey, if you need to answer that, I'm fine with…"

"Sure," Nancy stopped him and put her phone away. Dean smiled broadly. "Let's go. But only as friends."

"Only as friends," Dean held up his hands in agreement though Nancy could tell that his excitement was overflowing. "We'll go to a burger joint nearby…unless you want a salad or something, I don't know."

She gave him a quizzical look that instantly made him regret his words. He cleared his throat held the door open for her as they left the museum.

"Stupid, stupid," he mumbled behind her, making her smile at his foolishness. Maybe the night wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

The night proved to be better than Nancy anticipated. Dean was a real gentleman with a lot of the same interests as she did with the exception of one thing: her love of mysteries. Nancy wanted to keep that to herself for the moment since most of her cases involved the two people she wanted to forget about at the moment. She wanted to make sure that her thoughts didn't drift to either one of them so, the two talked about movies, books, and music. Dean though had trouble with more recent films than with classics from the 80s and 90s.

"What's it like in Chicago or your family? You haven't really talked about anything other than your interests," Dean suddenly said just after their entrees were set before them.

Nancy took a bite quickly and chewed slowly, thinking of something to say. She wanted to keep her promise about not thinking about certain people and if she talked about her cases, she would be tempted to break the promise.

"Well, it's just me and my dad," she said after she swallowed. Nancy went on to explain what happened to her mother when she was a child and about Hannah. She spoke about her two best friends, Bess and George who she said were probably going nuts not having her around.

"What about a boyfriend?" Dean asked slowly. Nancy blinked at him then continued to eat her food, ignoring the question. "Okay, I get it. Touchy subject. My social life isn't that great either. Girls don't seem to flock to a guy who travels a lot on digs and talks incessantly about finding the latest clay pot or burial site."

"I don't understand," Nancy said blankly.

"Huh?"

"I mean…you're…"Nancy blushed and took another bite of her pasta.

"Good-looking," Dean snickered as Nancy turned even redder. He joked by twiddling with his hair. "Yes, I'm just such a handsome guy. The ladies should be flocking to me, right?"

Nancy laughed, almost choking on her food as he pretended to pamper himself.

"Don't get me wrong, I do date women," Dean said innocently. "But I like women of high intellect even though I still have a tendency of being shy to those types. Hence the reason why it took me so long to ask you out."

Nancy stared at him, shocked by his words. She wasn't considering their night together as a date even though he offered to buy dinner and they were talking as if they were on one. Taking a sip of her iced tea, thought it better to switch gears and change the subject.

"Professor Windham seems like a good man," Nancy replied. "You two are almost like a father and son duo."

"The professor has always been my mentor ever since I was an undergraduate," Dean stated. "He's a great man with a kind heart for those who need it. He opens his door to anyone who has a problem even if it doesn't involve his class. He's also funny."

"How so?"

"There was this one time," Dean snorted in laughter, "he played a practical joke on his students. He replaced an artifact from the Mayan civilization with that of a fake alien tiki. Someone actually catalogued it and began spreading a rumor that the Mayans worshipped aliens."

Although Nancy felt the joke was a little stale, she politely laughed and smiled. She realized it had been a while since she felt so at ease and her smile got bigger. Looking to Dean, Nancy thought that maybe she could be happy with someone like him. No worries of mysteries and danger, just the ability to have a fun conversation. But her thoughts soon went dark as Ned's face loomed in her mind. He had broken her heart so badly that she didn't want to be with another man for a while anyway. Besides, there was something about Dean that made him the opposite of Nancy's type. Sure, he was handsome and sweet but his blonde hair kind of turned her off, as it were. She was more into the tall, dark, and handsome like Ned or…Frank Hardy. But those strange grey eyes

"Why?" Nancy mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and hitting herself on the head.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, concerned that he said something wrong.

"What? Oh," Nancy said, shaking her head. She smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing. Just a thought that I told myself not to have."

"Oh?" Dean's eyebrows rose in interest. "Well, we have been here for a while and although I know a lot of what you are interested in, I still have no clue as to who you are. There must be something more to Nancy Drew than just being from Chicago with your father and housekeeper."

"Nope," Nancy lied with a fake smile and a shake of her head. "I'm just a boring person at heart. Nothing exciting. So, do you want to split a dessert?"

Dean knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to press the issue. She was a nice girl and he didn't want to blow any possible future with her by trying to poke into her past, whatever it was. Besides, who could turn down sharing a dessert with a beautiful woman like her?

A few moments later, the pair indulged themselves on a piece of a decadent chocolate cake. Dean watched as Nancy took a bite of the cake, her intense blue eyes closing in delight. He had never met a woman quite like her before. She was mysterious, intelligent, and gorgeous, three things that intrigued him about her.

After Dean paid for their bill, much to Nancy's resistance, the pair left the restaurant for the warm, Arizona air even though fall was closing in. They walked in silence with Nancy taking in the sights around her and Dean taking in the sights of her. He wanted to know all about her. There was a reason why she didn't want to tell him about herself but he didn't care. He wanted to get to know her.

As they stepped up to the house where Nancy was staying, she turned toward him and smiled.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she replied, pulling out her keys. "You were right. I needed to get out of the museum."

"My pleasure, Nancy," Dean smiled back. He leaned toward her slightly as if to kiss her but she cleared her throat and turned. Not what Dean expected or wanted but he stepped back, abiding her obvious wish. "We should do this again sometime," he added as he stepped off the porch.

Nancy turned back to him, smiling an almost sad smile. "Maybe," was all she said before wishing him good night. Although the night seemed to go well, Dean felt that it didn't go the way he thought it would. Not that he expected much but a kiss would have been nice. Still, he had a nice time with the mysterious Nancy Drew.

As he walked back to his own apartment, he wondered about her, about who she really was. He stopped at a coffee shop and, out of curiosity and over a cup of coffee, Dean opened the browser on his phone. He typed in her name and Chicago, then waited for his answer. What he got wasn't what he expected. Articles upon articles popped up about the famous Nancy Drew, girl detective. He couldn't believe everything she had done and the places she'd seen. He also didn't understand why she didn't want to tell him about her past. It was something to be proud of, not to keep to oneself. Then Dean saw an article about the engagement between her and a man named Ned. Although he didn't remember her ever wearing an engagement ring, Dean shook with the realization that he virtually had no chance with her. What he didn't notice the date of the article nor another article from the previous week about Ned being wanted by the police.

Downtrodden with the news, Dean sighed, turned off his phone, and went home. Plopping down on his couch, he channel-surfed for a few minutes before turning the TV off and thought about his evening with Nancy. It was a good evening and he still felt he had a chance with her even if she was engaged. His thoughts soon turned to him sweeping her off her feet and away from the dead-end marriage that she could possibly face with this Ned guy. He soon fell asleep, continuing to dream of the beautiful red-head and her mysterious yet exciting past.

* * *

Nancy closed the door quickly, trying to put as much distance between her and Dean. He surprised her when he tried to kiss her but Nancy didn't feel that way about Dean. She couldn't understand what he saw in her anyway except for maybe the fact that she had some of the same interests as him. Or maybe it was because she was intelligent, she didn't know. What Nancy did know what that all it would take for him to find out about her would be for him to Google her name. Why did she keep it to herself anyway?

"Nancy?" called a voice from the kitchen. "Is that you, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turner," Nancy called, making her way down the hall toward the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late coming home."

"Oh, no worries, dear," a kindly, older lady replied from behind the counter. Mrs. Turner was a widow who owned the house Nancy was staying in and was a part of the museum board of trustees. When volunteers or new employees needed a place to stay for a short time, Mrs. Turner would open her home to them, free of charge. She reminded Nancy of Hannah Gruen, the Drew's housekeeper. "How was your evening?"

"It was nice," Nancy smiled. "As you could see from the front window."

"Ah, you are too good to not notice that," Mrs. Turner laughed. She began cutting up the vegetables she was washing when Nancy entered the room. Nancy walked over and sat in one of the chairs at the island across from Mrs. Turner. "I guess that comes with your line of work back home, huh?"

"Sort of," Nancy replied, taking a slice of cucumber and popping it in her mouth. "Hannah or my dad would do that to me every so often. Then they'd rush back to the kitchen or den to make it look like they weren't paying attention. I've caught Dad several times with the newspaper upside down."

"Oh, they're just making sure you're okay, Nancy," Mrs. Turner smiled. "Just like I am. That Dean is a nice boy though. Why did you…"

"Turn away?" Nancy got quiet, staring at her hands. She wondered why herself. "It's too much right now. Ned just...and…and I'm just not ready for another relationship. It's not why I stayed in Arizona. I wanted to help the professor with his work."

"And you have done so well while you've been here, dear," Mrs. Turner gently replied. "Marcus speaks very highly of you and your work ethic. As for finding the time for a social life, that's up to you. Your heart is your own and you'll know when it's time for you to move on. Plus I think that there's someone else out there that you're not telling me about."

"You are such a scandal, Mrs. Turner!" Nancy cried.

"I try," the older lady laughed. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Absolutely."

After the tea steeped and was poured into mugs, the two women sat down together at the small kitchen table. Nancy told Mrs. Turner about her evening all the way up to the doorstep, since the older lady already knew what went on there.

"I just feel sometimes that this is not where I should be," Nancy said. "And then I think I'm in the right place. I don't know how it is when I'm thinking one thing one day and then the opposite the next. You're right, though. Dean is so sweet but I've been keeping to myself and avoiding the others for two weeks. I just wanted to think things through before getting to know anyone."

"Like I said, your heart will tell you what you need to do when the time is right," Mrs. Turner replied, taking a sip of tea. "If you don't feel like you should be here, then maybe it's time to go home."

"I like what I'm doing though," Nancy confessed. "It's fascinating but…"

"Boring?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "It's a far cry from being a private investigator."

"Yes, so maybe you need a mystery to get you through it." Mrs. Turner took another sip of her tea and raised her eyebrow, waiting for Nancy to answer her.

"I'm done with mysteries for a while," Nancy replied after a brief silence. "I like what I'm doing now."

"Keep telling yourself that, dear," Mrs. Turner smiled. The two women spent another five minutes in silence, each one finishing their tea. The old woman turned to Nancy once the mugs were in the sink. "Think about it long and hard, Nancy. You have your whole life ahead of you and you have your family and friends back in Chicago waiting for you to come home. Are you sure you're ready to give them up for us?"

"Have you been talking to my dad or something?"

"No but I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing...or has he done that already?"

"I'll think about it, Mrs. Turner," she answered, ignoring the question. The pros and cons were already rushing through her mind as she said good night to her host.

After getting ready for bed, Nancy was shocked to see that the time was well after midnight. She wouldn't be getting up as early as she wanted to in the morning but then again, she had a lot on her mind to go through. Trying to clear her head, Nancy closed her eyes and prayed for a good night's rest. She knew that she needed to make a decision in the near future as to what she wanted to do but also knew that there was only one way she could make the decision. She had to go home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know this sounds like the start of a romance novel or something but I do intend to get it going in the coming chapters. Many thanks to everyone who read the prologue and especially to max2013 for leaving the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to get these chapters out faster than I did for the last story and I will continue to do my best in doing so (kids and family come first though!).** **A special thanks to rose12 for being with me from the beginning! I'm so glad to hear that you love my stories! Also, special thanks to max2013 for the review and the continued support! Smithy, I have to say I am a huge fan of Pirates and the funny part is that I was thinking of Elizabeth Swann as well while writing the last chapter. It was either that name or Mrs. Turnblatt but I didn't really want to think of John Travolta in drag when thinking of this character. So, just picture an older Kiera Knightly, I guess. Please let me know what you think and until next time, tootles!**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _She stood inside the door, a party vamping up in front of her. Nancy couldn't understand why she was there but she saw everyone she knew. She was wearing a deep blue ball gown fit for a princess, her hair wrapped up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Walking out onto the dance floor, she smiled at every man around her. A hand touched her bare shoulder and she turned to see Ned standing before her. He was a younger version of Ned, not one corrupted by greed or jealousy. She felt a certain kindness emanating from him, a trust she developed years before.  
_

 _Accepting his invitation, Nancy wrapped her arms around him and Ned led her around the dance floor. Neither one of them spoke, the music slow and dreamy. Nancy laid her head upon his shoulder, her eyes closed. She wanted it to never end but the music changed and so did he. Ned became older, hardened by years of work and age. He grabbed her wrist tightly, his face twisted into a grimace. Nancy tried to get away but it was no use.  
_

" _You don't understand, Nancy," the new Ned replied. "I did it for you, for us. Why can't you come back to me?"_

 _Finally, Nancy was able to get out of his grip and pushed him away. She breathed heavily, watching as he disappeared and another familiar face arose in his place. This one kinder but strong. Frank stood before her, handsome as ever in a tuxedo. He smiled as he held out his hand to her. When she took his hand, Frank didn't lead her to dance. He stared at her with his brown eyes, a sadness on his face._

" _I'm sorry, Nancy," he replied so softly that she barely heard him. "I never meant to hurt you. Why can't you forgive me?"_

 _Nancy didn't say a word but she didn't push him away either. She wanted to say something, anything that would make him stay but she knew he would leave eventually. She watched him disappear and a third man stood before her. Dean smiled his crooked smile, his blond hair disheveled though he still looked dashing. Without asking, he swept her around the room in a quick dance._

" _There must be a way, Nancy," Dean said with a smile, whirling her around. "Why can't you trust me?"_

 _Faces suddenly flashed before her: Ned angry, Frank sad, her father standing between them. Dean let go of her and stood beside Frank._

 _Then a chill came across the room and darkness rained down on them. All five of them looked around in wonder and concern. Nancy then felt a new person enter the room but she wasn't quite sure who it was. She felt she knew him from years before but couldn't remember his name. The room morphed again and all of the men stood before her though Ned stood further back with the man she couldn't see. One by one, the men in her life turned away with Ned being the first. She didn't understand what was happening. She heard the voices speaking to her again:_

" _Why can't you come back to me?"_

" _Why can't you forgive me?"_

" _Why can't you trust me?"_

 _Each one repeated over and over, swirling in her head, her tears flowing. She put her hands on her ears to block it but it didn't seem to work. Nancy curled into a ball, waiting for the onslaught to end. When it finally did, the voices still echoed in her head but a new sound arose: a ringing._

* * *

Nancy scrambled out of bed, trembling from the nightmare she had. She couldn't get the images or voices out of her head but the ringing stopped. Looking over at her night stand, Nancy saw that it was nine in the morning and she was late. While taking a quick shower, her phone rang again though she didn't answer it. She assumed it was someone from the museum wondering where she was.

Twenty minutes later, Nancy was rushing out to the door, her phone in the bottom of her purse but ringing once again. She ignored it.

"Where have you been?" asked Dean, concerned as she rushed into the museum's main entrance.

"I overslept," Nancy replied, annoyed. "Haven't you ever done that?"

"Yes, well, that's not the reason why I asked," he answered taken aback by her attitude. "Professor Windham is looking for you. I don't think that you did anything wrong but he said it was important."

"Oh, sorry," she replied, upset with herself for being so rude to him. She made it a point to make it up to Dean before the day was out. "Where is he?"

Dean pointed in the direction of the professor's office and turned away, hands in his pockets, his head down. Nancy rushed to the door, stopping just before knocking to straighten herself. Her phone rang but she ignored it again as she knocked on the door.

"Ah, Nancy!" Marcus cried when he opened the door. "I was wondering what happened to you!"

"I am so sorry, Professor," Nancy apologized as she entered the office. Every square inch of the room and its furniture had either paper or artifacts sitting haphazardly around. Only a chair and a small corner of the professor's desk were open so she quickly took the chair as the professor closed the door. "I was up late last night and overslept and…"

"Oh, please, you don't have to apologize for that," Marcus waved his hand. "You've done so much for me that I'm surprised it took this long for you to oversleep. I heard you were still here last night long after I sent everyone home too."

"I won't do that again, sir, if that's what you wish."

"Why would I wish that?" He looked at Nancy intently yet kindly as he perched himself on the corner of his desk. A stack of papers slid off and landed loudly on the floor. "I have got to clean up this office!"

"I think you need a housekeeper," Nancy laughed.

"Do you think Hannah's available?" Marcus laughed with her.

"No, I think she would tell you to call the professionals for this mess." The two laughed again before Nancy replied. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Well, Nancy there..."

"Is there something wrong?" Nancy interrupted, fearing that she really did do something wrong.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry if that's the vibe you're getting but I wanted to know how you were doing here. Do you like being a part of this museum?"

"Yes," Nancy said after a slight hesitation. Windham looked at her from above his glasses. "Well, yes…and no. I don't know. I've been thinking too much lately."

"I can see that," Marcus gently replied. "I know that you have been through a lot in the past couple of months let alone being trapped in that cave-in last month. By the way, I never did get to really thank you or your friends for catching the thieves."

"We didn't really catch them," Nancy shrugged, trying to downplay their part in the apprehension of the stolen artifacts and thieves.

"You found my artifacts," Marcus said sternly. "You practically saved my research. I call that a success. I am forever in your debt for what you three did. How are the Hardys anyway? Haven't really heard you talking about them lately. In fact, I haven't heard you speaking very much to begin with since you came here."

"I've just been concentrating on doing the work," Nancy answered, her head down. "Plus I have a lot on my mind and things I have to go through, mentally. I didn't really want to get involved with anyone because I didn't know when I would be going home."

"You seemed to like talking to Dean though." Marcus raised an eyebrow. He smiled kindly before continuing. "He told me this morning. That young man has a tendency to not be able to keep things to himself."

"Yeah, I kind of get that. He's nice and all, though," Nancy blushed. She couldn't believe she was talking to the professor about her would-be love life. Her phone rang again but she ignored it. She didn't understand who would be calling her so adamantly.

"You see, Nancy," Marcus began. "We have an opening in the museum and I am considering you for the position."

"Me?" Nancy was shocked. "But I don't have any experience in doing whatever it is you want to me to do here."

"How do you know that?" He rose from the desk and picked up one of the papers that fell onto the floor. Looking it over, he handed it to Nancy. "This is a description of the offer with all the benefits that comes with it. I would like you to consider it. What you have been doing for me is helps me in more ways than you think and it doesn't go unnoticed. I haven't had a person like you who's focused on the job since I first met Dean years ago. Of course, you'd be working closely with him, if that's all right with you."

Nancy scanned the paper he gave her. The salary alone blew her mind. It was something that she would never see as a private detective unless she opened up her own business. And even then it would take a lot of work for her to get anywhere. It took Fenton Hardy years to get his business going and it's thriving even more now that Frank and Joe are a part of it. She also remembered what Joe told her when they were trapped in the cave-in. Fenton Hardy was looking to hire her too and was willing to wait as long as it took. She bit her lip, thinking.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away," Marcus replied, sensing her reluctance in accepting it. "I need an answer though within a few days, if that's possible."

Nancy sighed. She wanted something different in her life but she wasn't quite sure that working for the museum was what it was. Her phone rang again but this time, she looked at it just to get her mind off the job offer. Puzzled, she looked up to the professor who nodded for her leave to answer it.

"Thank you, Professor," she softly replied as she exited the office. Nancy looked down at her phone again, seeing that her father was the one who had been calling her. "Hello?"

"Nancy! Finally!" Carson Drew cried into the phone. "I thought you'd never answer the phone! Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Nancy replied, walking to a secluded area of the museum so as not to disturb the patrons or be disturbed herself. "I overslept and...wait. What's going on? Is Hannah all right? Are you?"

"We're okay, honey," Carson replied sadly. "But I need you to come home right away."

Nancy sensed the urgency in his voice. Although she thought about going home the night before after her semi-date with Dean but she wasn't sure if she should now that there was the job offer on the table. But she still needed to talk to her father about it before making a real decision on it.

"Dad, I don't think…"

"Honey, Edith Nickerson passed away last night."

Nancy's heart dropped. Although she was no longer with Ned, his mother was still a good friend of the family. She always liked the woman who, besides Hannah, seemed like another mother to Nancy. Edith had a kind heart and soul even though her late husband and son were much less than that.

"How?" Nancy's voice cracked as she spoke. She sat down on a nearby bench, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Carson replied. "She was fine a few weeks ago and then all of a sudden she just deteriorated. I got a call early this morning saying that her nurse found her."

"What about Ned? What's going to happen now?"

"We have to wait and see what the judge says about it," Carson replied angrily. "She was the main witness and the one who filed the complaint in the first place. There's not much else to back it up anymore unless I call...nevermind. As for Ned, he hasn't been seen since he left Arizona a few weeks ago. Nancy, please come home. I can't do this without you. Edith entrusted me to take care of her estate. She changed her will and power of attorney just last week. I really need you."

"I'll be home on the next flight, Dad." Nancy wiped her face and went back to the professor's office. Once she got off the phone with her father, she knocked on the office door. When the professor opened the door, he immediately noticed the change in Nancy's demeanor.

"What's going on, Nancy? Everything all right?"

"No, I have to go home, Professor," Nancy said quickly. "I'm sorry but I need to get on the first flight to Chicago."

"Of course, take all the time that you need, Nancy. We'll be here when you get back." He smiled sadly and waved as she rushed out the front door of the museum. Although she didn't give him an answer about the job offer, Marcus was sure she would be back.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked a voice behind him. Marcus turned to see Dean, a bag of Cheetos in his hand. "Am I missing something?"

"It's fine," the professor replied. "She'll be back."

"Who?"

"Nancy had to go home. She didn't say why but it sounded like an emergency. Excuse me while I go make a phone call."

The professor left Dean standing and watching the door, hoping that Nancy would walk back in. He wondered if he were the issue, if he said something to upset her that caused her to leave. Dean knew of the job position that the museum was offering her for the professor told him about it earlier in the morning. He was looking forward to really getting to know Nancy by working with her and maybe something more. Crumpling up the bag of Cheetos, Dean sadly went back to where he worked. He looked over at the table where Nancy was working the night before and was disheartened. Dean shook his head and got back to work all the while thinking what made Nancy leave without even saying goodbye to him.

* * *

Nancy was able to get a ticket on the next flight to Chicago but she had to rush to get to the airport. Mrs. Turner offered to drive her and eventually walked with Nancy into the airport lobby. It took Nancy only a few minutes to get her ticket and her bags checked in.

"Don't forget about us, dear," the older woman said with a smile. "I know that there's a decision to be made but you go be with your family. Take your time with what you decide. It'll be open when you get back."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Turner," Nancy said, giving the woman a hug. "I won't forget."

Nancy waved before going through the security checkpoint, her carry-on in hand. Once she was through all the security, Nancy noticed she had a few minutes before the plane boarded and went to the coffee shop in the terminal. With a cup of coffee in hand, Nancy settled down in a chair to wait for her flight to be called. Her mind began to roam as she watched passengers and flight crew walk by, the dream coming back to her once again.

She wondered its meaning but knew there were a few things she needed to address when she got home, not just the arrangements for Edith Nickerson's funeral; one of them being the current situation between her and the men in her life. She knew Ned was over for her, that was a given but between Frank and Dean, she was torn. She had liked Frank for a long time but never really knew it until she saw him weeks before. But he was so cold to her and he hurt her for it. As for Dean, she barely knew him but he was really sweet to her. But again, he really wasn't her type.

"Final boarding call for Flight 813, non-stop to Chicago," the attendant announce, interrupting Nancy's thoughts. She sighed, gathering her things to board the flight.

As she settled down into her seat, Nancy knew she had to make a decision about not just Frank and Dean but the job offer as well. But it would have to wait. She needed to help her father and Hannah. Still, one thing nagged at Nancy as the plane rose into the air: who was the man in her dream and what did it have to do with her?


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I didn't realize that my 6-year-old had no school on Friday so my writing was put to the side. It's also shorter than my normal chapters but you'll understand why once you read it. I do intend to get out the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday, hopefully. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter! I am so humbled to hear that you are all enjoying the story so far! To the guest who stumbled upon the story, welcome! I too grew up reading the 80s/90s ND files and supermysteries. Most of my ideas have stemmed from those books. To Smithy, I have been an Orlando Bloom fan since I saw a video of him skydiving while in New Zealand filming LOTR (MTV Movie Awards from 2002, I think.) I wondered who this guy was with the strange mohawk and fun attitude so I looked him up on the internet (dial-up was still a fad).** **IMDb was still in its infancy but it the information was still there.** **It blew my mind that he was Legolas and actually had dark hair in real life instead of the blond hair he had in LOTR. I also found out that he was one of the most googled person at the time because literally no one knew who he was when LOTR came out. Who wouldn't want to know who the guy was who played a badass like Legolas? When Pirates came out, you bet your bottom dollar I was at the theater opening day to see the movie (big Johnny fan here too!). I can see where you can get the thought of Frank Hardy from Will Turner considering the fact that he has dark hair and dark eyes. However, I do find that Orlando is very baby-faced in his earlier movies while I always thought Frank as being more rugged (that's why I gave him that goatee in M &W). Thanks to ErinJordan and max2013 for leaving reviews as well. I appreciate it! Well, since I have probably bored everyone with my super, uber geekiness, I will leave you to read the next chapter. Enjoy! Until next time!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Carson Drew waited outside the coroner's office, his phone in his hand. Chief McGinnis called him earlier asking for Carson to meet him there. He looked down at his phone to check the time and when he looked back up, McGinnis was walking toward him.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Carson," the Chief replied, shaking the lawyer's hand.

"What's going on, Rob?" Carson asked. The two men were good friends that both of them called each other by their first names. "I have to get to the city to pick up Nancy from the airport soon."

"I understand and don't blame you for wanting to be there when she gets off the plane." The two men walked the hallway of the coroner's building until they reached a door that read _Medical Examiner._ "I was called by Johnson and I knew you should be here to hear what is going. Even I don't know what he wanted."

As McGinnis pushed open the door, Jake Johnson, the medical examiner for River Heights, greeted them with a grim smile. After the exchange of pleasantries, the ME guided the Chief and Carson toward a table where a body lay covered up.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, gentlemen," the Med replied.

"What's going on, Johnson?" McGinnis grumbled, urging the ME to get on with it.

"Well," Johnson began after clearing his throat, "my shift started yesterday afternoon and I was here when Mrs. Nickerson came in." He gestured toward the body before him.

"We know that, Johnson," McGinnis said, rubbing his forehead. "What does that have to do with why we're here?"

"Let him get to that, Rob," Carson stated. "Go on."

"I had a few extra minutes this morning," Johnson continued rather nervously, "so, I decided to help out the next shift by taking care of a few files and getting the bodies ready for release to funeral homes. One of them was Mrs. Nickerson which I didn't understand because she had just come in and I did not get the chance to autopsy her. There are not very many people who come and go from here so I'm not sure when it happened."

"When what happened?" Carson asked.

"She was tagged different than what she originally was when she came in," the ME replied. "I remember in her file that an autopsy should be done before her release to the funeral home. That's when I called you, Chief."

"It's a good thing you did, Johnson," McGinnis replied gruffly. He looked down at the covered body before him and shook his head. Whoever did this wanted to cover something up. "Who was the next person to come in after you, anyway?"

"Bailey, sir," the ME answered. "He just got back from vacation yesterday and wouldn't have known about the situation when he came in this morning. If you'd like to speak with him I think he's in the next room with…"

"No, I'll deal with him later," McGinnis replied quickly. Carson hid a smile when he saw the look of disgust on the chief's face. "Thank you for reporting this, Johnson."

"I want a full blood work done on her," demanded Carson, returning to business. "We need to know why someone would go through all the trouble to do this."

"I already did it, Mr. Drew," smiled Johnson. He pointed to the refrigerator nearby where several vials of blood could be seen. "I just don't think a courier would be best to deliver them."

"I agree," concurred the Chief. "Where do the vials need to go?"

"Although the county does have the technology and capability to do the blood work," explained Johnson, "it will take several days for the information to come back to us. The best and fastest lab in the area is in Chicago. Reignmark Labs." McGinnis and Carson exchanged glances. They were thinking the same thing.

"We'll take it there," McGinnis replied. "Carson has to go to Chicago anyway to pick someone up from the airport."

"Are you sure?" Johnson looked from the Chief to Carson.

"Yes," Carson answered. "Just tell us what we need to do and where to go."

* * *

After getting a brief rundown as to what they needed to do when they got to the labs, Carson and McGinnis were on their way to Chicago with the Chief at the wheel of an unmarked SUV. A van followed close behind though neither one of them noticed it.

"When does Nancy get in?" he asked about twenty minutes into their 45 minute drive.

"In about an hour," Carson answered, looking out the window at the landscape going by. "She's going to call me when she gets in."

"Does she know what's going on yet?"

"I haven't spoken to her about the whole thing at the coroner's office yet. I'd rather tell her in person about something like that."

"Understandable."

The two chit-chatted for a little while until the Reignmark Labs building came into view. Just after they pulled into a visitor's parking spot, Carson's phone rang.

"Hey, Dad," Nancy replied on the other end when he answered. "I just got in. Where are you?"

"We're at Reignmark Labs, about a 10 minute drive from the airport," Carson explained. McGinnis held up a finger then exited the car with the cooler of blood and went into the building. "We'll be there soon."

"Reignmark Labs?" Nancy curiously asked. "Why would you be going there? And who's 'we?'"

"Chief McGinnis is with me," he answered. Carson noticed the van parked nearby but couldn't see anyone sitting in it. He quickly locked the doors as he continued. "We had an incident this morning that required us to come here. I'll tell you all about it when we get there but we may have to come back to the labs to get the report."

"That's okay but now you've got me intrigued, Dad," Nancy laughed. Carson smiled. It was good to hear her laugh after everything she'd been through the past couple of months.

"That's my girl! Just stand by, Nan. We'll be there soon."

"It's all good anyway. I still have to wait for my luggage. I'll meet you in the baggage claim."

"Will do, Sweetheart. See you soon." Carson got off the phone with a smile but looked around nervously. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The van was still parked nearby, the engine now running.

"Why's the door locked?" asked McGinnis, knocking on the driver's side window. He immediately noticed Carson's demeanor as he got into the car and started the engine. "Something happen to Nancy?"

"No, no," Carson shook his head. He told the Chief his suspicions about the van nearby that seemed to disappear moments after McGinnis returned to the car. "I just hope nothing happens while we go get Nancy from the airport."

"Reignmark's security is extremely tight," McGinnis explained, pulling out of the parking lot. "They don't mess around especially with sensitive items such as the ones we just gave them. Besides, the only person allowed anywhere near that blood is the head technician whom Johnson said he trusted wholeheartedly. We're the only ones able to talk to her about it as well. She said it would take only about an hour to get it done and tested. By then, we'll be back here with Nancy and all will be good. I hope."

The two men drove the ten minutes to the airport but it took even longer to find a parking space. By the time they walked into the Arrivals area, it was already 45 minutes from the time Nancy called.

"Dad!" cried a voice above the din of travelers. Carson turned toward the voice and smiled. Nancy waved pulling her luggage behind her. Carson took in the sight of his daughter as she walked toward them. Her skin was slightly lighter than the last time he saw her which he attributed to her many hours inside a museum instead of being outside in the sun. The main thing he noticed about her was the fact that she seemed happier considering the reason for her return home. When they finally met up, the father and daughter embraced, with Nancy kissing her father on the cheek. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Me too, Sweetheart."

"How's Hannah?" Nancy asked once they unlocked their embrace. She was saddened at the thought of her housekeeper and how she must be taking the loss of her friend, Edith.

"She's okay," Carson replied. "She took Edith's death pretty hard but she's been baking all day to keep her mind off of it. Plus she's happy that you're finally coming home."

"I don't know why she bakes so much," Nancy laughed, shaking her head. "It's not like I'm Joe Hardy."

"I sincerely hope you're not!" laughed Chief McGinnis. Even though the two have a more professional relationship, McGinnis still saw Nancy as the daughter he never had. She laughed and gave the large man a hug. "River Heights has been too quiet without you around, Nancy."

"I've missed everyone deeply," she smiled. Not everyone, of course, she thought. "So, what's going on that you had to go to Reignmark Labs?"

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" McGinnis laughed.

"I may be a bit rusty but I know you don't go there unless you need something done quickly." Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"Your kid is too smart for her britches, Carson," the Chief replied, shaking his head.

"Ah, but that's why we all love her." Carson clapped a hand on McGinnis' back before taking Nancy's luggage and guiding them to the exit. "Let's get to the car before Nancy bursts from anticipation."

On the return trip to the Reignmark, Carson sat in the backseat with Nancy while Chief McGinnis drove again. The two men updated her on the latest about Edith Nickerson's death, including their suspicion that someone tried covering up her death.

"Do you have any suspicions as to who did it?"

"Do you mean do we think Ned had anything to do with it?" remarked McGinnis, looking at her from the rear view mirror. "I don't know for sure."

"Why's that?"

"Because he still hasn't been seen since I was in Arizona," Carson replied grimly. "That lawyer of his claims he has no idea where his client is. If he even set foot in his mother's house when she was alive, Ned would have been immediately arrested."

"I had a police officer on guard 24 hours a day," McGinnis chimed in. He pulled into the same parking spot as before but none of them got out of the vehicle. Carson noticed that the van was not there but didn't say anything to McGinnis about it. He didn't want to alarm Nancy.

"The only person in or out besides us was her nurse," McGinnis continued. "I'm still wondering how it happened if there was someone with her at all times."

"Who knows," Carson replied sadly. "I just wish you could have come home under better circumstances, Nancy."

"Dad, I needed to come home anyway," she replied but didn't say anything more.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be inside," McGinnis sighed, sensing his presence was no longer necessary. He quickly got out of the car leaving the Drews to talk freely if they wanted.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Carson asked after reaching over the front seat and locking the doors. Nancy noticed the gesture but shook it off.

"You already know, don't you?"

"How could I not?" Carson looked innocently at his daughter. "Marcus called me this morning wondering what was going on. Why didn't you tell him the reason you had to leave?"

"I don't know," Nancy shrugged. "I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young man?"

"Dad!"

"What?" Carson held up his hands in defense. "I'm just curious about what you've been doing lately. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"So, you assume there's a guy involved?"

"I just asked, that's all."

"I barely know the guy."

"So there is someone! And Marcus didn't say anything about him! That rascal! Would I like him?"

"Dad, _I_ don't even know if I like him. He took me out to dinner last night. That's it."

"And?"

"And what? He's sweet…"

"But…"

"He's not…"

"I get it, Nancy," Carson smiled. "Have you called him yet?"

"Dad!" Nancy cried again, rolling her eyes.

"What? I just want my little girl to be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but…"

"Good," Carson interrupted her. "I fancy myself one day of walking you down the aisle to a guy…"

"You approve of," Nancy finished.

"I wasn't going to say it like that but yes. I'd like to approve of him, whoever he may be. Ned…"

"Is no longer a concern, Dad," Nancy said sternly. "We won't be revisiting that anytime soon. As for Dean…"

"Oh, his name is Dean, is it?" Nancy gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Yes, his name is Dean…and Frank…you have to let me make my own decision on them."

"I'm just a concerned father, Sweetheart." Carson looked lovingly at his daughter who blushed and turned away. "I'm glad Ned is a done deal."

"Me, too," Nancy replied, looking at her hands.

"Nancy…" Carson began but paused to think of how he wanted to say what he was going to say. "There are some things you should know."

"What's that?"

"Ned isn't the only one we need to worry about here."

Nancy was shocked to hear what her father said. Her thoughts immediately turned to the dream she had that morning of the man she couldn't see. Was there something going on that no one has picked up on yet?

"Who else is there?"

Before Carson could answer, Chief McGinnis unlocked the door and breathlessly got into the car, a file folder in his hand. The father and daughter looked at each other in concern as the Chief started the car and roared out of the parking lot.

"What's going on, Chief?" Nancy asked, holding on to the door handle as he made a quick turn onto the highway.

"We have to get back to River Heights ASAP," he yelled, passing the folder back to Carson. "The results came back and it confirms our suspicions."

Carson read through the report with Nancy reading over his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Edith Nickerson didn't die from an illness," Carson read slowly. He looked up at Nancy with concern. "She was poisoned."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nancy sat silently, taking in what her father was explaining to her. A tear escaped down her cheek as she thought about how Edith Nickerson suffered the last few weeks of her life. Nancy knew all too well of how poison ravaged the body having experienced it herself numerous times. However, her experiences were different from that of Edith's. To be poisoned slowly and not know you're dying was a lot scarier to think about than knowing you've been poisoned.

'Does…does it say what poison was used?" she asked softly.

"There were trace amounts of arsenic," McGinnis answered. "The theory is that she was given small amounts over a period of time. It can cause symptoms of cancer and eventually lead to death. Edith died a slow and horrible death, the poor woman."

"And we have no clue as to who did it either," Carson replied angrily. He folded up the file and put it on the front seat next to McGinnis. The three rode in silence for a little ways before Carson's phone rang and he answered. "Hello, Melanie. How are you?"

Nancy knew Melanie Baker, the assistant district attorney in charge of the River Heights area. She was a good woman and damn good lawyer. Nancy knew something was wrong as she watched her father go from angry to furious in a matter of seconds, his face burning with rage.

"How did he get a hearing so quickly? She only died yesterday!" Carson yelled. Then in a calmer voice, he replied "I'm sorry, Melanie. We're on our way back to River Heights now."

He went on to tell the prosecutor about the blood work and how Edith was poisoned. Carson listened for a few minutes then finally hung up, the air burning with intensity.

"Dad," Nancy cautiously asked, "what was that all about?"

"That sleazeball lawyer Ned has," Carson seethed, "was able to get a hearing tomorrow with Judge Mannis to dismiss the case against his client. Melanie was just calling me to let me know so that I am there to speak on behalf of Edith. If the case against Ned is dropped, he could request to get his job back for unlawful termination."

"His job back?" Nancy asked, confused. "When did he lose his job?"

"About a week before he showed up in Arizona," Carson answered. "He said it was wrongful termination because of his mother filing a complaint against him but it wasn't just that. I can't tell you what's going on there just yet because even I don't know everything but I want you to stay out of it. I mean it. The investigators looking into it are quite capable of dealing with it themselves. If they find out he really did something wrong, he could go to jail for 20 years or more for fraud. That's why I'm asking you to stay out of it. As for the complaint with Edith, the man is guilty and the proof is there even without her. I just hope I don't have to call in the last resort."

"What's your last resort?" McGinnis asked.

"A woman named Callie Shaw," Carson said reluctantly, casting a quick look at Nancy who stared at the floor. "She witnessed one moment where Ned used his mother's name to check into a hotel. We're assuming that he used her credit card too."

"But I didn't think she would want to help considering," Nancy replied shaking her head.

"Why wouldn't she want to help, Nancy?" her father asked. "You may have been with Ned at the time but you weren't the only one hurt in this situation. You might want to talk to her before you go making assumptions like that."

"Seriously, Dad?" Nancy said angrily. "You're taking her side in all this?"

"No, I'm not," Carson said calmly. "I only listened to not only her but to Frank. Both stories were exactly the same and not once have they ever changed. If you had called her or Frank in the time you were in Arizona, you would have known that."

"I was busy."

"And I understand that but shutting out one of your best friends wasn't the right way to go, Nancy." Carson sighed then continued. "Callie told me that nothing ever happened between her and Ned. She never meant to hurt you either because she never knew it was you until Frank told her while he was Arizona. I believe her and I trust that one day you will see that but obviously I have to wait a little bit longer. Promise me that you will pull your head out of the sand and call them while you are home."

"I already did," Nancy said so softly that Carson almost didn't hear it over the rumble of the car. "Well, at least Frank. I left a message on his voicemail while I was waiting for you at the airport. He hasn't called back though which I deserve it since I ignored him for weeks."

"Well, it's a start, Nancy," Carson smiled.

"I feel like a fifth wheel here," McGinnis replied causing the father and daughter to jump. They forgot the Chief was in the car with them. "It's like listening to a soap opera or something."

The three of them laughed for a little until it became awkward and a silence ensued around them. When McGinnis turned off the exit for River Heights, a van several cars behind them got off as well though the Chief wasn't paying attention. The road leading into the town was quiet in the late afternoon before rush hour, a sign that told Nancy that something didn't feel right. She turned around and saw the van behind them but it was still a good distance away. Carson noticed her interest in what was behind them and turned to see what she was watching.

"What?" McGinnis asked, watching the Drews. "What's going on?"

"I think that van is following us again," Carson replied, still watching through the back window.

"Again?" Nancy asked. "Did you see it before?"

"Yes, back before we picked you up. I thought it was nothing at first but my instincts were telling me otherwise."

"Well, we'll be in town here soon," McGinnis replied, lightly hitting the accelerator just in case. "I'll stop at the station before we head to your place just in case."

They were just outside of town, houses dotting the area around them. McGinnis was just about to cross an intersection when Nancy spotted a massive dump truck barreling toward them on the opposite road.

"Chief, look out!" she cried but she was too late. The truck broadsided the vehicle on Carson's side. McGinnis tried his best to keep control of the vehicle but the impact caused the SUV to flip over several times before landing in a small field.

None of the passengers in the SUV saw who hit them nor did they see the van stop right next to the truck and two men get out of each car. Both scanned and checked each survivor but were shocked to see Nancy in the car.

"That wasn't the plan! She wasn't supposed to be hurt!" one of them cried angrily while the other got out a cell phone. They waited a few more minutes before sirens blared in the distance. As the two men left the scene, neither one of them knew that someone in the car had witnessed them before passing out.

* * *

Fenton Hardy smiled at his family sitting around the dining room table. Laura Hardy and Andrea Bender laughed together while Frank and Joe joked with each other, Vanessa laughing next to her husband. Vanessa, Fenton thought, the newest addition to the Hardy family, even though it took Joe months to tell the family. The two were planning on having a real wedding the following year at the insistence of their parents. Frank seemed happy for them too but Fenton knew he was still hurting over the fact that Nancy still hadn't called to talk. Fenton wasn't sure how much longer he could take Frank's moodiness but he also knew that it wasn't up to his son to make amends with her. It was up to Nancy to make the call. Fenton just hoped that Carson finally gets her to talk to him once she returned from Arizona, whenever that would be. The last time Fenton spoke with his longtime friend was the week before and she hadn't come home.

"Let us toast to our newest family members!" Laura said loudly, interrupting Fenton's thoughts.

"Here, here!" cried Joe as the family raised their glasses of wine in unison. They all took a sip as the phone rang in the kitchen. Fenton excused himself to answer it, envying the laughter and happiness of the room he left behind.

"Hello, Hardy residence."

"Hi…" asked a young woman on the other line. "Is…is this Fenton Hardy?"

"Yes, this is he," Fenton confirmed professionally. Not very many people asked for him at home unless it had something to do with a case. He looked over at the clock to see that it read almost seven in the evening and wondered who could be calling right then. "What I can I help you with?"

"Um, yes," she stammered as if searching for the right words to say. "My name is George Fayne. I'm…I'm a friend of Nancy Drew."

"Are you sure you don't want to speak to either Frank or Joe, Ms. Fayne?" Fenton asked walking over to the doorway leading to the dining room. No one paid any attention to him as he spoke. "They're just in the next room, if you'd be more comfortable speaking with them. Is there something wrong?"

"Hannah Gruen asked me to call you," George replied. Fenton's heart stopped. Hannah would never request him specifically unless something happened to Carson. Fenton walked into the dining room and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. His son looked to his father, the smile fading as he noticed Fenton's concern for whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

"Dad?" Frank asked but Fenton held up his other hand to stop him. The others in the room sensed trouble and got quiet to hear Fenton's one-sided conversation.

"What's going on, George?" Fenton asked more urgently yet still calm as he could be. Joe slowly rose from his chair, locking a gaze with his older brother. They only knew of one George.

"There…there's been an accident, sir," George stammered. Fenton closed his eyes as he listened to the young woman tell him everything she knew. "Hannah said that you would know what to do."

"Thank you, George," Fenton replied quietly, trying hard to hold back his own emotions. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Fenton hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead while the others watched and waited with abated breath.

"Dad," Frank was the first to speak up. "What's wrong?"

"Was that George as in George Fayne?" asked Joe, no longer able to hold his tongue.

Fenton remained quiet, thinking of the right way to tell his family about the Drews. Laura was good friends with Hannah and loved Nancy as if she were her own daughter, something she one day hoped would come true.

"Yes, Joe," Fenton finally said after clearing his throat. "That was George Fayne."

"Well, why didn't she talk to us?" Joe asked rather insensitively. "I mean we're friends…"

Joe stopped when saw the grim look on his father's face.

"Fenton?" Laura asked calmly, lightly touching his arm. "What is it?"

"There's been an accident," Fenton announced. Laura gasped. Frank stared at the ground while Joe's face went red with anger. He looked to his sons, all business. "We need to get moving. Bring all the gear. We don't know what we're going to be dealing with when we get there. George didn't give much detail but we need to be prepared."

Joe nodded and started to leave the room when he noticed Frank hadn't moved.

"Dad," Frank stared intently at his father. "Is she still in Arizona?"

"Frank," Fenton sighed. "Now's not the time. I want wheels up in an hour."

"DAD!" Frank yelled, standing his ground. He wasn't going to move until he knew the truth. Fenton sighed, knowing the determination of his son. The others in the room watched anxiously, wondering the same thing. "Tell me she's in Arizona!"

"I can't!" Fenton finally cried, his eyes watering. "Carson and Chief McGinnis just picked her up from the airport. Nancy was in the car with them when it happened."

"Is she okay?"

"Frank, we need to move."

"DAD!"

"I don't know, okay?!" Fenton yelled back. "All George told me were the details she herself knew, which wasn't much. All I know is that Nancy came home for a funeral for someone named Edith Nickerson."

The two Hardy brothers exchanged a knowing glance before Joe turned on his heal and left quickly with a confused Vanessa in tow. If Nickerson was involved, Frank and Joe were determined to find out what happened and why.

"We'll be ready in ten minutes, Dad," Frank stated before leaving the room himself.

"What do you want me to do, Fenton?" Andrea asked, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"I need you to stay here, if you will," Fenton requested. "Keep an eye on the agency and let me know if anything out of the ordinary occurs."

Andrea nodded her head and left the room as Laura hugged her husband. She couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt the Drews but the bigger question was why Fenton needed to know if something happened here.

"What's going on, Fenton?" she asked cautiously. "Is there something I need to know?"

"I need someone I can trust who I know won't arose any suspicion," Fenton answered vaguely.

"I'm confused. Why would anything happen here? What happened to the Drews has nothing to do with us."

"Carson warned me last week that something was going on but he couldn't quite put his finger on it," Fenton replied. He sighed and shook his head. "You're right though, Laura. It has nothing to do with us. The only problem is I think it might have everything to do with Nancy, Frank, and Joe."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I'm a little early but I wanted to get the chapter out because I may have an extra little person in my house tomorrow due to snow (oh, boy). I am going to try to get the next one by Friday but I can't promise anything. Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter and, as you just read, the Hardys have finally arrived. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time! Stay warm and be happy. Tootles!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You didn't tell me Nancy was in that car!" yelled Ned, throwing his keys onto the table.

"Oh, quit your bitching," replied the man he was with. The two walked into the hotel suite where Brenda waited for them, her arms folded in front of her. "It's too bad I couldn't see the look on that lawyer's face when the truck hit."

"You were supposed to wait, Dixon!" Brenda yelled. "I actually can't believe I'm saying this but Ned's right. Nancy wasn't supposed to be hurt in any way. Now Mr. Preston has to change what he originally had planned!"

"Hey, you hired me to do a job!" Dixon yelled back, pointing his finger at her. "And I did it gladly for what that lawyer did to me! How was I supposed to know she was in the car?"

"If you followed them the whole time," Ned growled, "we would have seen them go to the airport!"

"I didn't see you objecting to us leaving, Lover boy!"

"Enough!" yelled Brenda. "What's done is done. The mission was accomplished, just not the way it was planned. Unfortunately Ned, you might have to lay low a little longer to make sure you weren't seen."

"You gonna join me this time?" smirked Ned.

"As if, pencil dick," she grimaced. Dixon snickered as Ned gave him a dirty look. Brenda turned her gaze to him. "Dixon, Mr. Preston wants to speak with you personally."

"Oh, okay." Dixon suddenly looked afraid as he left the room, taking the keys with him.

"When do I get to meet this Mr. Preston anyway?" Ned asked.

"When the time is right," Brenda replied vaguely. "Just be glad you're not Dixon right now."

"Well then, now what?"

"You heard me," Brenda stated. "Mr. Preston wants you here until the complaint against you is taken care of and you're not implicated in that accident. Now, I have a more _pressing_ matter to attend to."

"What's that?"

"I get to be the welcoming party." Brenda smiled as she strolled out the door leaving Ned to his own entertainment.

* * *

After no delays, the Hardys were able to take off earlier than Fenton expected. Joe and Vanessa sat in the back of the plane, talking quietly while Frank stared out the window, brooding. Fenton took the seat next to his oldest son who barely realized anyone was there.

"You know, if you stare outside long enough, the scenery might actually change."

"Huh?" Frank asked, blinking several times before finally focusing on his dad.

"Son," Fenton quietly replied, "I have always felt that you were one of the most compassionate young men I have ever met. The amount of emotion you show makes you strong. Just don't let certain things get in the way of that. Everything will be okay when we get there."

"I hope you're right, Dad," Frank said softly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or Mom or Joe. Nancy, I…I…"

"I know," Fenton replied.

"What if I never get the chance to apologize?"

"You will and it'll work out in the end," Fenton smiled. "Try and get some rest. We'll be landing soon and I don't think we'll have much time for sleep when we get there."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, son. I love both you and Joe so much. Don't ever forget that."

As Fenton got up to go sit by his wife, Frank went back to the window though this time he closed his eyes. He thought about Nancy and how he treated in Arizona. He wanted to know if she was okay but he kept thinking the worst. She was hurt and there was nothing he could do but wait. Frank soon fell into a light slumber, thinking about what they could possibly encounter when they arrived in River Heights.

* * *

It was going on ten o'clock when the Hardys finally arrived at the hospital, having landed in a private airstrip outside River Heights. Although they had no problem finding a parking space since most of the visitors left for the day, they noticed a small contingent of reporters standing outside the main entrance. Word had spread that there was an accident involving some of River Heights' most prominent residents including the chief of police and Fenton didn't really want to be bothered by the press while going into the hospital. He got out his phone and dialed Hannah's cell phone. Five minutes later, the group waited outside a side door for someone to meet them. Someone did but not who they expected.

"Frank? Joe?" replied a voice behind them. The two brothers turned around to see Brenda Carlton standing before them, a notebook in her hand. "What are you doing here? And why are you waiting outside a locked side door?"

"Brenda," Frank smiled as cheerfully as he could. He really didn't like the reporter but he wanted to be courteous at least. "How are you?"

"I'm doing _good_ ," Brenda smiled back though he could tell it was forced. "You didn't answer my question, Frank. Are you trying to sneak in without the press finding out? Tsk tsk."

"Get lost, Brenda," Joe finally said.

"Who is this?" Fenton asked just as the door opened up revealing a man who looked like a cop.

"Brenda, you know better," he replied, pointing his finger at her. "I suggest you take your sorry ass back to the front door. No press allowed."

"BD, you know I have every right to be inside! The people want to know!" Brenda screeched. "Besides, I'm concerned. Nancy and I…"

"Were never friends," Joe finished the sentence. Brenda glared at him through narrow eyes.

"Fine." Brenda put on her best fake smile. "Then I guess I'll crucify you in the paper."

"Good luck with that," BD said to her retreating form. "I'm sure Daddy will make sure it's there…somewhere."

"Again, who was that?" Fenton asked, looking at his sons.

"A fly," answered Joe.

"A has been," answered BD.

"Nobody, Dad," answered Frank.

"Sorry about that," BD replied, shaking his head and turning his attention to the Hardys. "Detective BD Hawkins, at your service. Come on in. Hannah, Bess, and George are waiting. What'd you do to your hand, Joe?"

"It's nothing. Just a broken wrist," Joe answered. BD acknowledged the remark by nodding his head then held the door open for the group to enter. They followed the detective into the hospital, soon coming out into a darkened hallway where an orderly waited.

"You know I could get fired for this, BD," the orderly grumbled.

"I'll make sure the Chief vouches for you," BD smiled. He slapped the orderly's arm before walking away. "You'll be fine, Dexter."

"Is the Chief okay then?" asked Joe.

"The Chief is going to be fine," BD said. He guided them to the elevator bank and hit the "up" button. "The doctor came to visit Mrs. McGinnis about an hour ago to tell her the news. Most of the guys waiting left to go home after the news but were under strict orders not to say anything to the press on their way out. Once we have all the information we need, the mayor wants a press conference."

"What's his prognosis?" Fenton asked.

"The Chief?" BD said, getting onto the elevator. "He has a broken leg and possibly a slight concussion otherwise, he has some minor injuries. Those were the worst. The Doc said he doesn't know when the Chief will wake up but you know him. He doesn't let anything get him down for long. I suspect by morning he'll be up and barking orders from bed."

"What of the Drews?" Laura asked.

"Ah, yes," BD sighed. The elevator doors opened before he could say anything more and he led them down the hall. "I stayed behind to wait for news of them but as of right now, there is nothing to tell. Hannah's upset, as expected but staying strong."

"Fenton!" cried a voice as they rounded the corner. Hannah Gruen rushed up to the group and gave the elder Hardy a hug. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"We got here as quickly as we could," Fenton sighed. The Drew's housekeeper gave each Hardy a hug, including Vanessa whom she never met.

"'Quickly as we could' meaning fly faster than a speeding bullet and drive like a bat out of hell," Joe joked.

"Ha ha, Joe," Fenton smiled. He turned back to Hannah before noticing Bess and George standing nearby. "Thanks for calling us, George."

"Thank you for coming," she answered with a small smile. Her and Bess gave each Hardy a hug a welcomed them even though it was under dire circumstances.

"I take it that there's still no word just yet?" Fenton asked, looking at the three women.

"No," Hannah shook her head. Her eyes started to well up. "I've been trying my best not to sob uncontrollably but now that you're here, I just can't stop myself."

"Oh, Hannah," Laura said, gently wrapping her arm around the older woman and guiding her to the couch.

"What if..." Hannah sobbed. "I don't know what I'll do if I get that kind of news. I just lost one of my good friends yesterday and now this?"

"What happened to Mrs. Nickerson anyway?" Frank gently pressed.

"She hadn't been doing well for weeks," Hannah sniffed. "I knew she was sick before but she was on the mend. This time it seemed…different. Then yesterday, her nurse found her in her bed. I've been baking ever since to get her off my mind."

"Well, at least we won't go hungry," Joe joked to lighten the mood. They all groaned in response.

"When Mr. Drew told us Nancy was coming home," Bess chimed in, ignoring Joe, "we went over to help out. That's when BD came by with the news. It was the worst moment of my life, that's for sure."

"Carson took a phone call this morning right after he got off the phone with Nancy," Hannah continued. "He left the house and that was the last time I saw him. He said he would be back later."

"Who was it who called?" Fenton asked.

"Chief McGinnis," Hannah replied. "I don't know what it was about but I think it had something to do with Edith. Carson wasn't very happy when he left either."

Before anyone could say anything else, a woman walked into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Sherry," Hannah said, rushing over to the woman and hugging her. "How's the Chief? Oh, sorry. Sherry, these are the Hardys. They're good friends of the Drews. This is Sherry McGinnis, the Chief's wife."

"Nice to meet you," Sherry smiled, shaking their hands. "Rob's going to want to know you're here. He asked me to come get BD."

"You mean, he's awake?" BD asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Sherry said, her smile getting bigger. "He's rather mad too. He wanted to speak with BD but I'm sure he'd want to see the Hardys as well. Rob's told me all about you."

Fenton ordered Laura and Vanessa to stay with Hannah, Bess, and George while he, Frank, and Joe went with BD to see Chief McGinnis. As they approached the room, they could hear McGinnis grumbling to the nurse about being fine.

"I'm sure you're fine, Chief," BD smiled as he walked into the room. "They just don't know it yet."

"BD!" McGinnis cried. "And you brought me some gifts! Just the people I was hoping to see!"

Although he sounded chipper, Chief McGinnis looked worse for wear. His broken leg was propped on pillows and he was still connected to several machines that the nurse was currently checking. His face was worse than anything, with a small bandage covering just above the eyebrow and several scratches that were bond to leave a few scars. Fenton, Frank, and Joe filed in and waited for the nurse to leave before speaking.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, sir," BD said, shaking the Chief's hand. "I was just telling the Hardys that it takes a lot to knock you down."

"That it does, that it does," replied McGinnis. He looked to Fenton and shook his hand. "I'm sure BD told you what he knew."

"Actually, we were just hearing from Hannah," Fenton answered. "We really haven't had the chance to talk to BD about the accident."

"Well, then you're in luck," growled McGinnis, "because I was about to tell him what happened. You got a pen and paper, BD?"

BD whipped out a small notebook and pen before settling down into a nearby chair. Fenton took the only other chair leaving Joe to lean against the wall while Frank stood stiffly behind his father.

"First of all, Fenton," McGinnis began, "that was no accident."

"What?!" the four men cried in unison.

"Don't yell so loud!" cried McGinnis, his hands to his head. "My head's still hurting! Anyway, we were almost to River Heights when a something rammed the car."

"You remember that?" Joe asked, incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sure as I'm sitting here! Now don't interrupt me again, Joe!" Frank hid a smile before Fenton gave him a look. "Again, we were on our way back from Chicago. I heard Nancy make a noise behind me and then it hit us. I didn't see what it was. I just know it was big."

"There was an abandoned dump truck near the scene," BD replied. "Could that have been it?"

"I'm not sure," the Chief shook his head. "The only one who saw it was Nancy and maybe Carson. I'm sure one of them could tell you what it was."

"Um, sir," BD hesitated. "We haven't heard anything about the Drews just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor hasn't come back to tell us what's going on."

The Chief thought for a moment, looking at his hands. The reality of losing his good friend was not something he wanted to wake up to, least of all losing Nancy. He said a silent prayer before looking up at Fenton. Then he noticed Frank. The young man looked like he was taking the news of the Drews pretty hard as his eyes were downcast and a sadness emanated from him. McGinnis wondered why Frank would be taking it so hard and meant to ask him in the future when he got the chance.

"Find out who did this, Fenton," Chief McGinnis ordered. "I want them found and strung out for good measure. No one does this to me and gets away with it."

"Yes, Chief," Fenton nodded. "We're prepared for anything."

Chief McGinnis continued his story, giving them all the details of the reason why they went to Chicago and also about the van that was following them or seemed to be following them. He was just about done with the story when a doctor came in to check on him.

"What's going on in here?" the doctor asked rather annoyed. "Visiting hours are over, Chief! You know that! Only your wife is allowed in here until visiting hours begin in the morning."

"Doc…"

"Don't you 'Doc' me!" the doctor yelled. "You know the rules. Now, I have to ask you gentlemen to leave. Chief McGinnis needs his rest and giving a statement isn't going to help."

"Remember what I said, BD," the Chief called out as the four men left the room. "Get everyone in on this! And let the Hardys help!"

He was still yelling as they walked down the hall, determined to get everything out. Fenton's mind was reeling as he thought about the accident and how Carson and Nancy might be. As the four continued down the hallway toward the waiting area, they could hear loud sobbing. With Fenton leading the way, the four of them ran the rest of the way down the hall. Hannah was sobbing in the hallway with Laura and Sherry both comforting her. Bess and George stood behind them, comforting each other and crying.

"What's happened?" Fenton asked breathlessly as he came to a stop beside them. The doctor sadly greeted them before looking back to Hannah.

"If you have any other questions or need counseling, please let one of the nurses know," she said gently. "We'll be able to help you in any way we can."

The doctor took her leave and grimly walked away, hands in the pockets of her white coat. Hannah was beside herself, sobbing uncontrollably into Laura's shoulder.

"Laura?" Fenton looked at his wife. She was in tears too but it was Sherry who answered him.

"Mr. Hardy," she began before hesitating. "Nancy's going to be okay. She just got out of surgery to stop any internal bleeding and they had to…remove her spleen. They think she might also have a massive concussion but they really won't know until she wakes up. Unfortunately, that could be hours, days, possibly weeks. Depends on how bad it is. She's in recovery now and will be moved to this floor in a few minutes."

Frank felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Bess sadly smiling at him. It was as if she knew he was devastated over the news. Nancy may be alive but she wasn't out of the woods yet. He leaned down and gave her a hug before moving toward a couch to sit down in.

"What about Carson?" Fenton asked urgently. "Please tell me he's going to be okay too."

Sherry hung her head, tears flowing. She couldn't say it. If she didn't say it, maybe it wouldn't be true but George beat her to it.

"Mr. Drew died during surgery, Mr. Hardy," George said quietly. She looked down. "They did everything they could but…but he's gone."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! That took a lot out of me! I'm surprised I was even able to get this chapter out. For one thing, it was very hard to write, especially the end (understandable). It also didn't really help that my oldest had not one but two snow days due to the extreme cold so my writing was rather restricted to the evenings, if I could even get to it. By the end of the day yesterday, I wanted to pull my hair out! LOL! Love my kid but when you have a one-year-old around that the older one wants to constantly be on (literally), it gets tiresome. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter and to those who continue to read to find out what's going on! I appreciate the support! That being said, enjoy the rest of your day and stay warm out there! Later!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The air rang with despair and shock as George's words faded away. Carson was gone and Nancy's life hung in the balance. Hannah continued to cry as Fenton stiffened up and looked away. Sherry McGinnis excused herself to go tell the Chief while BD bowed his head. Frank and Joe were too stunned to say anything.

Fenton sighed and rubbed his temples before looking to his sons. "Your mother, Hannah, and I will take turns watching Nancy. I want someone with her at all times from now on. Meanwhile, I want the both of you at the police station tomorrow morning to start searching for clues as to who did this and why."

"But Dad…" Frank started but stopped when Fenton gave him a look.

"No buts, Frank," his father replied grimly. "I understand your concern about Nancy but you would be better in finding the clues than staying here all the time. It will help get your mind off of her and Carson. I don't want her alone at any time in case someone actually does try to finish the job."

"Do you honestly think someone will do that, Dad?" Joe asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Fenton shook his head. "Someone needs to be here when she wakes up anyway."

"I'll take the first shift then," Hannah sniffled, moving forward, her head held high.

"With all due respect, Hannah," Laura replied softly, "I think we should take you home to get some rest. You and I can take the day shift with her. Is that what you were thinking, Fenton?"

"Exactly," he nodded.

"I'm not leaving her, Laura," Hannah stood her ground, eyes burning. "I owe her that."

"Hannah," Fenton gently took her by the arms, "we need you to be strong and alert for anything that could happen. When she does wake, she needs to see your strength especially when she finds out about Carson. It's going to devastate her and she'll need support from all of us. Laura can take you home along with the boys and get you settled. You can come back first thing in the morning."

"Dad, are you sure you don't want us to stay tonight?" Frank asked again.

"I want you and Joe to escort Hannah home," his father answered with a shake of his head. "I need you to make sure she gets home safe and settled without anything happening."

"That might be a problem," Bess, replied holding up her hand.

"Why's that?"

"The Drew's next door neighbor, Mrs. Masters, sent a text to me not long ago stating that the press was camped outside the house, waiting," Bess explained.

"Don't worry," Joe smiled. "Have no fear. The experts at slaying the press are here." Everyone groaned.

"Like you did to Brenda?" Frank smirked.

"Hey, she deserved that after all the times she's done us wrong!"

"That's enough. You guys know what to do," Fenton said. "Now get going."

"But, Dad!" Frank protested as Joe and the others walked away. He leaned forward and said "I want to stay. I need to stay."

"I know you're worried, son, as you should be," Fenton said quietly, "but I don't want your emotions getting the better of you in this situation. You're going to want to be out there to try and find the driver. That's what you and Joe do best. Find the evidence, find out who did it. I need you out there. Nancy needs you out there. I don't want any more arguments on this. I will call you if anything, anything changes. You have my word."

"Okay, Dad," Frank hung his head. "Call me for anything."

"I will," his father nodded his head. "And I will meet you at RHPD in the morning to look over that car. Will you be there too, BD?"

"What?" BD looked up. He was trying not to listen in on the conversation. "Oh, yes. I'll meet you all there in the morning."

Fenton hugged his son then sent him after Joe who was standing nearby. BD stepped up behind Fenton and asked "Is he going to be okay?"

"He needs to release some frustration but unfortunately," Fenton sighed, "that is not possible at the moment. Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid in the coming days."

"Need any help tonight?"

"Thanks, BD," Fenton said, turning toward him. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm a machine, Mr. Hardy," the detective smiled. "Nancy's a good friend and I want to make up for all the times she helped me and the Chief."

"Okay," Fenton shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take the first watch if you don't mind."

"Are you sure you're up to it, though?" BD asked, looking at him skeptically. "I mean you just found out your good friend died. Are you…"

"I'm fine," Fenton interrupted, his eyes burning with determination. "And I intend on keeping my friend's only child safe."

"I'll just take the couch right here," BD deferred once he saw the look on Fenton's face.

A few minutes later, the elder Hardy was down the hall after getting directions to Nancy's room from the nurse. As he came to the door, he noticed it ajar and pushed it open without knocking. The room was dark for a split second before a light flashed, illuminating a figure standing over the bed. When he turned on the light, a woman looked up and glared at him.

"You!" Fenton cried. "What do you think you're doing in here?!"

Standing before him, about to take another picture was Brenda Carlton. Fenton yelled for a nurse while the reporter did something on her phone before putting it back into her purse.

"You must be Fenton Hardy," Brenda simpered with a smile, taking a step closer. "I see where Frank gets his good looks from."

"Whatever picture you just took, young lady, you need to hand it over. NOW."

"I wasn't taking any pictures," she lied. Then Brenda noticed the look of skepticism from Fenton and sighed. She tried to inch her way out the door. "Okay, I was taking a picture but I was just doing my civic duty. The people have a right to know what happened to the great Nancy Drew and her higher-than-thou father."

Fenton's anger rose hearing the woman speak of his long-time friend in such a way but before he could do anything, the nurse and doctor rushed into the room. BD apparently heard the commotion and followed behind.

"How did you get up here, Brenda?" the detective cried.

"She was taking pictures of Nancy," Fenton growled before the reporter could answer.

"Is this true?" the doctor asked, looking at Brenda. She turned to the nurse and ordered her to call security.

"Where's the camera, Brenda?" BD asked, taking a step toward her. "You can't leave here with those pictures."

"Freedom of the press, BD," Brenda quipped. She held up her press badge.

"The hospital does not allow the press, Ms. Whatever-Your-Name-Is," huffed the doctor. "You need to leave please."

"Not until she hands over her phone," Fenton said.

"Not on your life, Hardy," Brenda snarled. "Besides, they've already been sent to where they needed to go."

"Then you're under arrest, Brenda," BD said officially. He took a step closer but the reporter held her ground.

"You can't arrest me for that, _Detective_ ," Brenda smirked. "It's a violation of my rights. Besides, Daddy will have me out five minutes after I get to the police station plus he'll file a complaint."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Daddy are on good terms right now after the last time," BD retorted. Brenda's face went into a snarl when she heard this. He took hold of her, handcuffing her wrists while reading her Miranda rights. "I'm sure he'll be interested to know what you did tonight. He and Carson were good friends even though you and Nancy never hit it off."

"And why should I be friends with that little wench?" Brenda cried, struggling with BD before two security guards came in to help. She finally stopped, knowing that it was futile to resist.

"Sorry, Mr. Hardy," BD said apologetically to Fenton. "Rain check?"

"It's all good, BD. I got this." Fenton stopped them before they all walked out and pointed to her purse. BD searched it and found the phone, handing it to Fenton while the security guards held Brenda, still squawking about her rights. "Do you mind if I delete the pictures?"

"Yes!" Brenda yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Fenton cried back.

"Go ahead," BD nodded. "She needs a little bit of time in jail anyway. Maybe it will teach her a lesson. We'll just charge her for trespassing."

The phone wasn't locked so Fenton was able to get onto it easily. He quickly found the pictures but became angry when he more pictures came up of him and his family in the waiting room just after the doctor told them about Carson. Fenton looked up at her to see the reporter smirking and wanted to wipe the smile off her face. He deleted each picture then went to her phone records to see if it was sent. Sure enough, there was a text message sent with the photos attached only her father didn't seem to be the recipient. Fenton made a mental note of the phone number before deleting the text on her phone, making sure she couldn't send anything more out.

"There you go, Brenda," he said cheerfully handing the phone to BD. "Good as new."

"You'll pay for this, Hardy!" she yelled as BD and the guards struggled to get her out the door. "You too, BD!"

Fenton walked to the door to watch them go, the reporter screaming all the way down the hall. He turned to go back in but the doctor stopped him with her hand.

"I can't allow this to continue," she said. "I don't know who you are but I know you have no relations with my patient."

"My name is Fenton Hardy," he stated, exasperated. He understood that the doctor was concerned for her patient but Fenton also knew that he needed to be in there. "Carson Drew was one of my closest friends and with him gone, my family and I are the closest thing to a 'relation' she has besides Hannah. Now, I know you have procedures in place to keep your patients safe and for situations such as this. I'm not leaving Nancy alone."

The doctor thought for a moment before sighing. She knew her patient had no immediate family besides Hannah Gruen. And the doctor did see the man earlier with Chief McGinnis so that had to be enough for her.

"Alright," the doctor finally caved. "But I will only allow no more than two people at a time in that room. When she wakes, we will discuss more visitors according to how she is handling the news of her father."

"Agreed. Thank you."

The doctor left as did the nurse who had checked to make sure nothing was tampered with on the machines. Although Fenton was in the room before he didn't have the chance to take in what he now saw. Nancy lay on the bed, her breathing steady and deep. He admired her strength as no machine was needed to keep her alive. She had no broken bones but her face gave away the fact that she was in an accident. A large bandage covered the left side of her face and scrapes and scratches were sporadic. Her left hand was wrapped as well but it looked more like coverings for a wound.

Fenton pulled a chair toward the bed and sat down. He rubbed his forehead, wondering why anyone would do this purposely to someone. His mind wandered to what Chief McGinnis had said about the accident. Someone knew they would be on that road. The mention of the van proved it. But the only person who actually saw the van up close was in the morgue.

 _Carson,_ Fenton thought. _I'm going to find out who did this to you and Nancy and make them pay. Nobody messes with my family._

* * *

The next morning, Laura and Hannah left for the hospital soon after Frank and Joe left for the police station. Gifts, condolences, and flowers had been streaming into the house since the evening before so Bess, George, and Vanessa stayed behind to bring in the arrivals. Hannah also gave the girls the task to let friends and family know what's going on though she stressed that a funeral would not be scheduled until Nancy awoke.

Laura and Hannah ignored the press shouting questions at them as they rushed into the hospital. The hallways were bustling with visitors and hospital staff as the women stepped off the elevator.

"Ms. Gruen?" replied a woman with a clipboard standing at the nurse's station. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"You go ahead, Laura," Hannah urged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely," Hannah flashed a brief smile. "Go on."

Laura nodded and walked down the hall toward Nancy's room. She knocked lightly but didn't hear a response and entered the dark room, the only light coming from a muted TV. The blinds were still drawn though sunlight peeked around the edges. She strode over and opened the blinds, illuminating the room. Laura gasped seeing flowers and balloons everywhere around the room. She noticed Fenton sleeping in a chair next to the bed as if guarding over Nancy. The young woman looked better than Laura feared though she was still asleep. Walking over to Fenton, Laura gently touched her husband's shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said softly into his ear, jolting him awake. She leaned over and lightly kissed him. "How was the night?"

"Long," Fenton said, his voice scraggly. He stretched out and told her about the incident with Brenda.

"What a horrible woman," Laura shook her head. "I don't know what Frank and Joe will do to her when they find out."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Fenton yawned. He looked around his wife. "Where's Hannah?"

"She was stopped by a woman in the hallway when we got off the elevator," Laura explained. "She should be in soon."

Fenton rubbed his face then looked to Nancy still sleeping peacefully. He whistled when he looked around the room, seeing all the flowers. It amazed him how word got out so quickly. A knock came at the door and two nurses came in, one of them pulling a cart with yet more flowers and balloons. The other greeted them briefly before checking the machines and Nancy's vitals. The Hardys helped place the flowers around the room as the nurse checked the bandages for infection.

"Everything good?" Fenton asked once the nurse was finished.

"All good," she smiled. "She's doing very well considering she was in surgery last night. Very strong young woman."

"You have no idea," he laughed.

"I suspect she'll be coming around soon," the nurse assured them with a smile before leaving the room.

The Hardys looked expectantly at Nancy to see if she would spontaneously wake up but all she did was take in a deep breath. Before either of them could say anything another knock came to the door. This time Hannah came in though she seemed angry. She gasped when she saw Nancy then looked around the room, tears welling.

"What did that woman want, Hannah?" Laura asked, taking her friend by the hand.

"She…She…" Hannah stammered a bit, her eyes never leaving the bed. She took a deep breath and allowed Laura to guide her to the chair vacated by Fenton. "She wanted to know what I wanted to do with…Carson. I don't really know what to tell them other than nothing. I know I don't want to make any arrangements until Nancy is awake. She needs to know and be there but I'm getting pressure from the hospital. Plus Edith's funeral is the day after tomorrow and with him gone, I'm left to take care of that too. I…I don't know what to do anymore."

"Let us worry about it, Hannah," Fenton sadly replied. He took her in his arms as she sobbed once again. "I'll go talk to that woman and let her know what we would like to do. When Nancy wakes, we'll be able to do more then."

"I couldn't ask that of you, Fenton," she sniffed. "You and the boys are doing so much already in trying to find out who did this."

"We can handle it, Hannah," Laura assured her. "Just let me know what needs to be done."

"Trust us, Hannah," Fenton hugged her once more before saying goodbye. As he left the room, Hannah continued to sob while Laura comforted her. He wondered how the woman's night went without having Carson or Nancy in the house. Fenton made a mental note to speak with the hospital staff about coming to either him or his wife about Carson. He didn't want then to continue to overwhelm Hannah any more than she already was. All he wanted to do right then though was to go to the house and shower.

As he was waiting for the elevator, Fenton felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around to see an older woman of about 50 standing before him in a nice business skirt and jacket.

"Are you Fenton Hardy?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," he answered, reserved. "You must be from the hospital."

"No, actually I'm Rebecca James," she stated officially. "I am…was…Carson Drew's personal secretary."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought you were the woman who was speaking with Hannah earlier."

"I saw her when I came in and dealt with the situation after Hannah walked away," Rebecca smiled sadly. "It's not something I expected to do but Carson would have wanted me to take care of it for his family."

"Well, you beat me to it," Fenton said. "Thank you. What can I do for you, Ms. James?"

"Oh, please, it's Rebecca," she smiled then pulled out a small envelope from her purse. "I was instructed to give you this in the event of Carson's death."

"What is it?" he asked as she handed it to him. He noticed his name, written in Carson's slanted handwriting and turned it over. He was about to open it when she stopped him.

"My instructions were to give it to only you and to tell you to open it in private," Rebecca said vaguely. "He was very specific in his instructions and I intend to follow them. I do not know the contents of the envelope but I do know that whatever is in there might help you in finding out who killed Carson and Edith."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope everyone had a good weekend. I know mine was somewhat relaxing with the exception of going to a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese on Saturday night (chaotic is the best word for that). Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! You guys are so awesome! From now on, the chapters will be a little more spread out so expect an update twice a week (no more three at a time, sorry!). I hope that you enjoyed this one and until next time! Enjoy this funky weather we're having!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **I forgot to mention something the last time and I do apologize. I know a lot of you were very upset with Carson dying. Believe me, it was really hard as he is one of my favorites to write. There is always a reason for my madness and I hope that I didn't discourage anyone from continuing to read the story because of it. Thank you, as always, for the reviews. I love reading them and your thoughts on the story. This chapter has a few liberties that I have taken. I am not tech savvy so anything that's wrong is just me. We are still only a little ways into this journey but we will get there in the end. I expect the next chapter will be early next week so until then, have a great day and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Well, well, well," sneered Brenda as Frank and Joe walked into the River Heights Police Department, "if it isn't the Hardy _boys_. Come to solve the mystery of which one of you is the most incompetent?"

"Brenda, what rock did you crawl out from under this morning," Joe retorted, "because you sure do look…and smell, like you were under one."

Brenda glared at him. She looked down at her disheveled clothes and grimaced, knowing that he was right. A man guided her out the door before anything more could be said though.

"What was Brenda doing here?" Frank asked after they asked to see BD.

"I don't know," Joe said, watching the door she just walked out of.

"Hey, Hardys!" BD yelled from across the room. He gestured toward him. "This way!"

Frank and Joe made their way over to the detective and greeted him before asking what Brenda was doing there that morning.

"Oh, she just spent the night in jail," BD laughed. He went on to explain what happened the night before at the hospital. "Your father was none too happy with her either. Her sleazy lawyer showed up about an hour ago and it took that long to get her out of here. A lot of the guys don't like so they made the task daunting for her and her lawyer. What I didn't know is why her daddy would choose a guy like that."

"Why's that?" Joe asked.

"He's from the same law-firm that represents Ned Nickerson," BD shook his head. He didn't see the Hardys exchange a look. It seemed like too much of a coincidence for them. "Anyway, let me take you back to where the SUV is. We haven't looked through the car yet because it took so long to get it in here without damaging it further."

A few minutes later, BD pushed open a door at the back of the station marked "Forensics" where several technicians worked on other cars, computers, and at tables. In the center of the large room sat the remnants of an SUV, the roof crushed and a door hanging off its hinges. Frank and Joe stopped, mouths open in aghast. They wondered how anyone could have survived the crash.

"It's not pretty, I know," BD replied softly, sensing their tension. "Some of the windows are still intact with the exception of the impact zone."

"Impact zone?" Frank asked.

"This way," BD said sadly, guiding them over to the side they couldn't see from where they were. He stopped just in front of the passenger side showing the door still attached though it was barely recognizable as one. The door was pushed inward, crushing the interior and whoever would have been sitting in the seat at the time of the accident.

"Was anyone sitting here?" Frank asked, though he felt he already knew the answer. He looked inside the SUV and saw dried blood on the seat and floor.

"Uh, yeah," BD replied, his head bowed, "that was where Carson was sitting. Chief McGinnis was driving while Nancy sat behind him. Carson's side took the brunt of the impact. It's not surprising that he…"

BD trailed off, not wanting to say more about the respected lawyer. Frank looked at the seat across from him. Although there were no windows left on Carson's side due to the impact, the window next to where Nancy sat was still somewhat intact. His anger rose when he noticed the spider web on the window as if someone hit it from the inside. BD handed Joe some gloves before he climbed into the driver's seat and looked around.

"BD, what's this up here?" he asked pointing to what looked like a small, lopsided camera on the ceiling.

"That's the cabin cam," BD explained, looking at the camera. "We had them installed in all the vehicles last year for accountability purposes. It records anything inside the vehicle while it's running."

"Was the camera recording when the truck hit?"

"I'm sure it was, Joe, but the system is damaged. I'm not sure we'll be able to get anything off of it."

Joe looked at Frank and the two brothers smiled.

"Vanessa," they said in unison.

* * *

"I think we're running out of room," Vanessa replied, stuffing another casserole into the already packed refrigerator.

"At least Joe's here to help eat everything," laughed Bess. She was adding water to a vase, the flowers sitting next to the sink.

"Yeah, I know," Vanessa laughed with her. "I made a pot of spaghetti one night and he cleaned it out the same day!"

"When did you guys get married anyway?" Bess prodded. George rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A few months back when we went to Las Vegas," Vanessa replied. She sat down next to George as Bess put water on the stove for tea. "We didn't really plan it. Honestly, I think we were drunk at the time and thought 'Hey, lets get married!' So, we did."

"Really?" George asked.

"I know," Vanessa laughed. "We didn't tell anyone for weeks because we were still getting used to the idea ourselves. Frank figured it out while they were Arizona last month so we had no choice but to say something. Boy, were our parents angry too! We were already planning on having an official wedding next year but we made it sound like it was their idea."

"That sounds romantic," Bess sighed. She poured the boiling water into mugs and prepared the tea.

"Yeah, really romantic," George rolled her eyes.

"If only Marshall would ask me," Bess said in a daze. Marshall Wallace was Bess' longtime boyfriend of about 3 years. "I've been waiting for months for him to pop the question."

"I think Marshall will ask when he's ready, Bess," George stated, sipping her tea.

"This coming from someone who is still single," Bess retorted. She looked back at Vanessa and wiggled her eyebrows. "So, you guys gonna have any kids?"

"Bess!" cried George though Vanessa laughed. She stopped when her phone rang, revealing Joe's name as the caller.

"Hey, Babe," Joe's voice rang into the phone. "How's manning the house going for you guys?"

"It's going. We're just having some fun chatting," Vanessa replied with a smile. "Your friends are really nice. What's up? I highly doubt you called to find out the latest gossip from us."

"I was wondering if you brought your computer and gear," he asked. Vanessa could hear Frank talking to someone in the background about a camera.

"You know I did," she replied. "Your dad said to bring everything, so I did. I thought I might be able to help at some point. I take it that this is that point."

"Yep," he said. "I need you to come down here and work your magic. It's important."

"I'm sure it is. I'll catch a ride with your dad. He just got back from the hospital and is changing upstairs."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he seemed a little preoccupied with something so we didn't bother him."

"Sounds like Dad," Joe laughed. "Hey, have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"Several times already but I still love hearing it. Love you too. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Everything okay?" George asked as Vanessa rose from her chair.

"Yeah, he just needs some help down at the station," she answered while going upstairs. "I'm going to get some things together and then head out with Mr. Hardy."

"Hey, let us know if something comes up or you guys have a major breakthrough," Bess called after her. "We hate being left in the dark!"

"You mean _you_ hate being left in the dark," George laughed.

Vanessa grabbed her bag and gear from the room she shared with Joe but stopped in the hallway when she saw Fenton standing at the door to the master bedroom, looking in. She slowly walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mr. Hardy?" she asked quietly. She noticed he was holding a letter in his hands and his eyes were welling with tears. Quickly wiping his cheek, Fenton sighed and closed the door to the room.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Fenton?" he joked trying to lighten the mood. "You're family now and I don't think my daughter-in-law should be calling me Mr."

Vanessa smiled when she saw a glint of the joke in his eye but she knew he was hurting.

"What's with the bag?" he asked, noticing what she was carrying.

"Oh, Joe asked me to come help them at the police station," she said, waving her hand. "I wanted to know if I can hitch a ride with you."

"Of course, Vanessa." Fenton stuffed the letter back into the envelope and secured it in the inside pocket of his blazer. "Ready?"

"Fenton, are you sure you're okay?"

"Let's go," he ignored the question. "It's about a ten minute drive to the station so we can chitchat for a little bit."

* * *

Five minutes later, after saying goodbye to Bess and George, Fenton and Vanessa were settled into the rental car and pulled out of the driveway. There were still some reporters out front but Chief McGinnis ordered the line pushed back off the Drew's property so no one bothered them as they left.

"I'm sure you want to know what was in the letter," Fenton stated when they turned a corner.

"I wasn't thinking of asking about it, Fenton," Vanessa answered. "It was your private business and I didn't want to intrude. I just saw how sad you were at Mr. Drew's bedroom door and was concerned."

"Thank you, Vanessa," he replied. She noticed he seemed to be taking the roads slowly almost as if he wanted to extend their time together. "I appreciate that. The letter was from Carson. I really don't want the boys to know about it just yet. I have to talk to Nancy before I tell them because she knows something that's mentioned in the letter, a safe of some sort that's hidden in the house. I guess he didn't want to write it in the letter for fear that someone got a hold of it. Can you keep it to yourself for now?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "I understand but wouldn't they be able to help since Nancy isn't exactly available at the moment? Just thinking."

"I know what you mean but Carson was specific in not letting anyone know about what he has in that safe. The only reason Nancy knows of it is because it holds several legal papers that need to be given to her in the event of his death which I'm thinking that his will is in there somewhere."

He pulled into the parking lot of the police station and turned off the engine before looking at Vanessa.

"I trust you, Vanessa," he said. "You have made Joe's life so happy and I'm so glad that you are now a part of this family. I hope you understand the magnitude of the responsibility that carries. This is one thing that needs to be kept from them for their own good."

Vanessa nodded though she was a little nervous. Trying to keep a secret from Joe Hardy was easier said than done.

The two got out of the car and stepped into the station. The sergeant at the main desk guided them to the forensics lab at the back of the station. When the large door was pushed open, Fenton and Vanessa had the same reaction as Frank and Joe did earlier.

"Woah," Vanessa replied, looking at the remains of the SUV. "I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I," Fenton muttered.

"Dad! Vanessa!" Joe waved to them. He was stood next to Frank who was pushing equipment around a table. Fenton and Vanessa walked over to them and noticed a small square, flat item that looked like a hard drive sitting on top. Joe leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Van. We appreciate this."

"Thank me when I'm done with whatever it is you want me to do," she smiled looking at the table.

"We took out the hard drive for the cabin and dash cam system," Frank explained. "It was somewhat damaged in the crash so we're hoping that you're able to get something from it."

"Is that all you needed me to do?" Vanessa laughed. She pulled out her computer and started hooking up wires to the hard drive. "Why wasn't this uploaded to the station yet anyway?"

"We usually don't download any of the videos unless it's necessary," a technician explained watching her. "This one though, since it was damaged, can't be uploaded. The streaming capability was destroyed in the accident. Can you do something?"

She gave him a hard look before starting to furiously type into her computer. The men around her gave her space. Fenton asked Frank and Joe about the SUV and the accident. They guided him around the vehicle, pointing out various points that seemed important. Vanessa ignored them as she continued to work.

"We just started looking through it but we haven't found anything yet that the forensic team hasn't picked up on," Joe replied.

"Hey, I think I got something!" Vanessa called out about an hour later. The Hardys rushed back over to her to see an image on her computer screen.

"That was quick," BD quipped. The technician was astonished too. "Remind me never to underestimate you again, Vanessa."

"She's the best analyst I know," Joe beamed.

"Aw, thanks, Honey," Vanessa blew a kiss to him. "But I'm the only analyst you know."

"You sure you don't want a job here?" BD joked. "I'm sure the Chief will want to hire you once he finds out."

"Ah, no thanks, BD," Vanessa shook her head. "I've got myself a pretty good job at home. It looks like it's the last file that I found and it's very short. Only a few minutes long. Time stamp says it's about 5:15pm."

"That was right around the time of the accident," BD explained. "There are no other files?"

"This is the first one that popped up but then again, it's probably because it's the most recent." Vanessa turned her attention to the computer "I'm sure there are others for the car but I'll need a little bit more time. Do you want me to play it?"

"Go ahead, Vanessa," nodded Fenton. Frank, Joe, and BD all leaned in to watch the recording on Vanessa's laptop.

"Here goes." The screen was a bit fuzzy before displaying the inside of the vehicle…after the accident. They heard muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. The group was quiet, some of them turning away from the destruction on the screen, including Frank. Joe on the other hand was getting closer to the screen as if trying to make something out.

"Can you clear up the sound?" Fenton asked after clearing his voice. The screen went blank as the recording stopped.

"I don't think I can," Vanessa shook her head. "The microphone must have been damaged in the crash so there's nothing really more I can do with that."

"Van, go back a little bit," Joe asked. She scrolled back a little bit till he told her to stop. Fenton looked at his son, wondering what he was thinking. "There! You see that?"

They all leaned forward to see what Joe was talking about.

"Is someone moving?" Fenton asked. "Who is that and...what are they doing?"

"It's a hand," Joe said, "and it looks like…"

"A cell phone," Frank stated sadly. The others looked at him. He was standing too far back to see what was in the person's hand. Frank was looking down at his own phone, shaking his head. "I…I got a call from Nancy hours before the accident. I don't know why I didn't answer it but I…I listened to her voicemail message."

"Yeah, but how do you know she was doing something on her cell phone?" Joe asked. He made a mental note to harass his brother in the future about the phone call but knew it had to wait. "If she did call you during the accident…"

"Joe, she didn't call me again," Frank sighed. "She sent a text message but I never realized what it meant until now. I thought she accidentally sent me a message. You know how you can start texting without realizing it at times. The time stamp on the text is the clue. I must have been the last person she contacted so she did her best to send something to me."

"How is it that the cell phone was even in her hand?" BD asked.

"Look beside her," Vanessa pointed to the screen. "That's her purse. It must have landed right beside her when the car came to a stop. We saw her moving because she was getting the phone out. I can't even imagine the pain she was going through when doing it."

"What did she send you, Frank?" Fenton asked.

"Just two letters: 'nd,'" Frank answered. He showed the others his phone and the message.

"What does that mean anyway?" Joe looked confused. "It looks just like she was sending her initials to you."

"That's what I thought too," Frank nodded. "I honestly thought it was a mistake."

"Well, it wasn't a mistake, that's for sure," Fenton replied, looking back at the screen. "She knew who was standing outside that car and the person behind the accident."

* * *

"I still can't believe my youngest is married," Laura said in between bites. Her and Hannah were eating their lunch near the windows of Nancy's room, the two talking about everything with exception to what was going on now.

"I know," Hannah agreed. "How did Joe keep that one from you for so long? I mean, knowing Joe, it probably irked him to not be able to say anything."

"Oh, he heard it from me when they told us," Laura laughed. "Apparently, Frank knew about it after Arizona and was giving him pressure to say something to us. Vanessa's a good match for him though. She was a part of the family long before they were married. I just wish Frank would get his act together and find someone."

"He will," Hannah stated. She looked back at Nancy. "So will she."

The women were soon laughing after Laura told Hannah about how nervous Joe was when he told them about the marriage. Someone sneezed from across the room though neither one of them thought anything of it, thinking that a nurse just entered the room.

"God bless you," Hannah said when another sneeze came.

"Thank you," replied a tired, groggy voice.

Hannah and Laura looked at each other then looked to the bed across from them. A pair of bright, blue eyes stared back at them.

"Hi, Hannah," Nancy softly replied. "Where's Dad?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Oh, Nancy!" cried Hannah, rushing over to the bed. Laura smiled and came over too. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Hannah," Nancy said in between Hannah's kisses and hugs. She looked puzzled as she noticed Laura and looked around again. "Mrs. Hardy? What are you doing here? Hannah, where's Dad?"

"Don't worry about that right now," Laura replied softly, patting Nancy's leg. "We all came as soon as we heard what happened."

"Huh?" Nancy looked at her funny. Laura and Hannah gave each a glance. "What's going on? Hannah, where is Dad?"

Hannah faltered just a bit at Nancy's determined look. The housekeeper looked to Laura, her eyes pleading for help. She didn't want to be the one to tell the news. Laura nodded and sat down on the bed, taking Nancy's hand in her own.

"What?" the young woman asked nervously, looking from one woman to the other. "What's wrong?"

"Nancy, honey," Laura began, "you were in an accident yesterday. It was pretty bad. You had to have emergency surgery. Do you remember anything?"

Nancy lifted her hand to her face, feeling the bandages along the side of her cheek near her ear. She noticed her wrist was wrapped. Frantically, she tried to get up only to go back down onto the bed from the pain that ripped through her chest where her surgery stitches were. Laura and Hannah tried their best to keep her calm by shushing her and calmly talking to her.

"Mrs. Hardy," Nancy replied through gritted teeth, "where is my dad? Please?"

"Oh, honey," Laura said sadly, looking directly at her. "I'm so sorry. He…he didn't make it."

"No, that can't be," Nancy laughed at little. She shook her head to try to make her mind work. "I just saw him. He was at the airport with…with…we talked. No, I don't believe you. This is not happening."

Nancy started to get up again only this time she was prepared for the pain and purposely pushed Laura out of the way to get out of bed. It took all of their effort to try to subdue the young woman as she tried to move. When the pain got too much for her, Nancy plopped back down onto the pillow, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"He can't be gone," she pleaded. "I…I have so much more to tell him."

"We know, dear," Laura whispered when Hannah couldn't say anything. She gently squeezed her hand as Nancy looked away toward the window.

Nancy didn't know what to think. Her dad was gone. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, wanted to tell him everything that was on her mind. And now, she couldn't do that. Someone had taken that away from her. Nancy looked back at the two women, her grief turning to anger.

"Who did it?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she called?" Joe asked Frank as the two searched the car for anything they may have missed.

"Because it's none of you business, Joe," Frank answered, searching the area under the driver's seat. "I think there's something down here. Got it!"

"What did you find?" Joe came around to see what his brother found. "Whose is that?"

Frank held up a cell phone with a cracked screen. It looked like it belonged to a woman with its lavender colored case.

"I think it be Nancy's," Frank stated, turning the cell phone over. "It must have fallen under the seat when they moved the car."

He remembered the video of her moving, typing in that strange text message to him. The emergency technicians took her purse to the hospital but must have missed the phone somehow. He walked over to Vanessa who was still working on the remainder of the video files and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you get a new phone there, Frank?" Vanessa joked when she looked away from the screen. Joe snickered behind them.

"I was wondering if you could get into it," he answered, ignoring the joke but still giving Joe a dirty look. "We need to see if it's Nancy's."

Vanessa took it and tried to turn it on though nothing happened. She pulled out her own phone charger and was able to plug it in since it was a similar model. Seconds later the phone started charging and Vanessa was able to turn it on.

"Well, it's definitely hers," Vanessa replied, keeping the screen away from the brothers. "But she's got a lot of security on it."

"That sounds like Nancy," Joe smiled. "Are you able to get into it?"

"Now, why would you want to interfere with her privacy?" Vanessa said. She pulled the phone back as Frank tried to take it.

"I thought maybe there's more on it than the text message she sent me," Frank sighed, giving up on taking the phone back.

"Well, the only person who is going to get onto this phone is her," Vanessa stated matter-of-factly. "It's facial recognition so unless you can morph, it ain't happening. Besides, I'm not letting either one of you take it, especially you, Joe. When we go back to the hospital, I'm giving it back to her."

She turned off the phone but kept it plugged in. Frank and Joe walked off, the older Hardy shaking his head.

"What is with women anyway?" he muttered.

"Yeah, she's been irritable lately, I don't know why," Joe countered. He stopped Frank and looked at him, his tone more serious. "You should have said something about Nancy calling you."

"Not again. Joe, we're not going to discuss this now," Frank replied, stepping away. "I told you it was none of your business."

"It becomes my business when it pertains to Nancy," he said sternly, keeping up with him. Joe stopped his brother again. "You know how it is. She's like a sister to me especially after what happened in Arizona. You weren't stuck in the shaft with her, listening to her pour her heart out."

"Enough, Joe," Frank cut in. "I know all about it. I feel guilty about everything that happened there every single day. You don't have to keep pressing me about it. I was awful to her and have been wanting to apologize for weeks but she ignored me. _She_ ignored _me_. That was her decision. I knew she called me. I didn't want to answer it when she called. I've listened to the phone message several times over the past few hours and I regret not answering the phone! I screwed up again! Now, if and when she even wakes up, I can't even talk to her about because of all of this! Who would do that after suffering such a loss? And after watching the second video that Vanessa cleared up, I know she's moved on already."

"You don't know that, Frank!" Joe cried, trying to keep his voice down. "You heard what she said. She still hasn't moved on and you know it. You need to pull your head up out of your ass and stop blaming yourself for what happened. Nancy needs us now and that's what matters most."

Frank took a deep breath and looked away. He pursed his lips, thinking. It was stupid of him to think she moved on. He knew what she said. He just didn't want to push her to the point of her turning away from him again.

"I'm just worried about you," Joe continued. Frank rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

Joe looked back at Vanessa who had continued to work on the hard drive, the cell phone sitting near her hand. He wondered why his wife was so protective of the phone.

"You need to stop then," Frank muttered, interrupting Joe's thoughts. "It's my life."

"Why didn't you call her back then?"

"Joe, I said drop it."

"You know," replied their father as he walked up to them, "they can hear you two arguing out in the bullpen. I think they're even taking bets as to which one of you throws the first punch. Joe, please take your brother's advice and drop it."

"Thank you!" Frank cried.

"But, Dad!" Joe protested. He backed off when Fenton gave him a look.

"Vanessa," Fenton turned toward the woman, "is there any chance you can put this aside or bring it with you?"

"Sure but I thought it was priority," Vanessa said, confused.

"It is priority but we all need to get back to the hospital," Fenton stated.

"I can stay here and work on it too," she suggested. "I don't think anything will happen to me while I'm in the midst of all these handsome officers."

"As long as Joe doesn't mind you staying without him," Fenton laughed, looking to his younger son.

"Why do I need to go?" he asked. He gave her a look that she knew she would never hear the end of it about the "handsome officers" remark. "What if Vanessa is able to get more video that turns out to be something more and one of us is not here? Besides, I don't think I can handle any more brooding from Frank here."

"Hey!"

"I know you would rather stay with Vanessa just in case," Fenton replied, "but you might want to hear about it from the person who experienced it. Besides I think BD can handle Vanessa."

"Dad, we already talked to Chief McGinnis yesterday," Frank said even though he was already pulling on his windbreaker to go. "What would hearing from him again do anything?"

"I wasn't talking about him, Frank," Fenton smiled. "Your mother just called. Nancy woke up an hour ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joe rushed out the door with his brother and father close behind.

* * *

Laura greeted them as they got off the elevator. She looked tired but still smiled. Hannah was just coming towards them with the doctor.

"How's she doing?" Fenton asked when they were all together.

"Good. I'm surprised at how she took the news," the doctor explained. "She's a very resilient young woman."

"You have no idea," Joe muttered with a smile.

"I'm sure you already knew that," she smiled back. "We need to keep her for a few days just to make sure there's no infection or other complications. Plus I wouldn't mind having the hospital psychologist speak with her. Tragedies like this can do a lot more damage than a normal injury can and we need to make sure that she is mentally okay. I'll make sure to get the psychologist up here quickly and make an assessment of the situation. After that, we'll go from there."

"Thank you, Doctor," Fenton replied. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, but I'm still limiting the amount of people in and out," she replied. "I don't want any more than three of you in there at a time. I don't want to overwhelm her with too many people at once."

The doctor took her leave with a supportive smile as the group shifted into the waiting room. Hannah took Fenton off to the side.

"She wants to speak with you," Hannah replied softly.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"No but she was pretty adamant about it. Please don't get her riled up, Fenton," Hannah pleaded. "It took us both to stop her from getting out of bed when she found about Carson."

"I won't," Fenton reassured her.

He walked down the hall toward her room. He noticed an orderly nearby who abruptly turned around as if he forgot something. Fenton shrugged it off and lightly knocked on the door before entering. Fenton smiled when he saw Nancy looking at him, happy that she was going to be okay. Although she returned his smile, he noticed it did not reach her eyes. In fact, Nancy's eyes seemed to have lost a little of their luster, betraying the pain and heartache she was going through.

"How are you doing?" he asked, instantly regretting his choice of words. Her smile faded and she shook her head. He laughed nervously as he sat down in the chair next to the bed."You're right. That wasn't a really good question to ask. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I know why you're here," Nancy finally replied, her voice strong. "What I want to know is what you're doing to find Dad's killer."

Fenton now saw fire in her eyes, different from what he encountered when he first walked in. He could tell she was angry just as much as she was upset. But he also knew that it could complicate things later on.

"We are doing our best to find out who did this, Nancy," Fenton said cautiously. He knew he needed answers to the questions that were burning in his mind but he also wanted to make sure she was able to handle the questioning. "Don't you worry about anything. What we'd like is for you to heal."

"You don't have to sugar coat it for me, Fenton," Nancy stated. "I'm not fragile and I won't break. I know this wasn't an accident. Hannah and Laura already explained the gist of what happened. Besides it was too convenient in the timing. I want you, Frank, and Joe to all be honest with me and not keep anything from me."

Fenton was shocked by her strength but also by her straightforwardness. Nancy knew what she wanted but it worried him that it might endanger her even more when they least expect it.

"Nancy, we don't want to see you get hurt again," Fenton replied. He stalled before saying anything more.

"You know something," she said after studying him.

"Yes," he bowed his head, "but I wasn't sure if I should mention it."

"Try me."

"Do you remember sending Frank a text message?"

Nancy blushed just a little, turning her head just enough so that he wouldn't catch it. She remembered leaving the voicemail while she was still at the airport. That was clear but a lot of the memories afterward were jumbled.

"I know about the voicemail message," Fenton replied gently, noticing her hesitation. "Frank mentioned it when we were trying to recover the video from the wreckage. But he also received a text message from you. The time stamp was around the time of the accident. Do you remember sending it?"

"No," she shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay," Fenton said. a little disappointed. He patted her hand then rose from the chair to leave. "I'm going to go get the boys and we can talk some more. That is if you're up to it."

"Yes, I'm fine," she nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you some time to think about everything. We'll only stay as long as you are all right. I don't want to push you."

"I'm good, Fenton," Nancy smiled. "As long as you can handle my own questions."

He laughed as he left the room. Nancy sighed, thinking about the last few hours. She tried her best to remember why she would text Frank. It had to have been important enough to send after a serious accident. Nancy looked around her room at all the flowers and balloons people sent her. Then her eyes fell on the one thing she needed at that moment: her purse. Her phone should still be in it. The purse was lying on top of the bedside table, just out of reach of her hand. She shifted in her bed and leaned over, using the table as an anchor. Finally, Nancy was able to grab the strap of the purse but almost fell out of bed before catching herself at the last moment. Gently plopping the purse in her lap, she started digging through only to find everything except for the phone.

"Where is it?" Nancy whispered. She made a mental note to ask the nurse if someone had accidentally misplaced the phone. For now she was just stuck to figure out the problem without it. The strain of thinking and trying to get the purse took a lot out of her. Nancy stared out the window, the sky bright blue. She wondered what the weather was really like outside and wished she was able to enjoy it. As her mind started to drift, her eyes did the same. Suddenly a flash and the sound of her father's voice moved something in her. It was something he mentioned just before the accident. Then as his voice faded, the sound of screeching metal jolted her awake though her eyes remained shut.

When she finally opened her eyes, Nancy noticed someone standing above her but it was not who she expected. Her eyes went wide with fear as a large hand covered her mouth just before she could cry out. The man was dressed as an orderly though she knew that was not his occupation. She remembered him from years before and knew he was dangerous. Nancy inched her hand toward the call button but he noticed the movement and leaned on her chest, pinning both arms. She quietly screamed in pain as he drove his elbow into her incision.

"Hello, Nancy," the man replied with a sinister smile. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this out. A busy weekend, work, and two snow days don't really help in the writing world. Plus the fact that I had some serious doubts about this story. I was actually thinking about taking the story and rewrite it. But then I realized there were still those out there who were enjoying it so I am going to continue the story as planned. Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review. Again, I appreciate anything that you say even if it is criticism (though I don't like it, but who does?) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! Until the next time, have a great week!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, I'm actually surprised I was able to get another chapter out this week. I honestly wasn't planning on it but hey, I couldn't stop myself. Yay for you! Thank you so much for the reviews! Rose12, I have a confession to make. I wrote Nancy like that for a reason. She is one of my childhood idols for her strength and passion in what she does. I felt she needed to take her father's death a little differently than other people would. Honestly, people experience grief in different ways. I'm no expert, mind you but it took me a month or so to fully grasp the death of my own father (cancer) five years ago. Some of the thoughts that she had are the same thoughts I had (and still have to this day) when it happened to me. I hope I didn't come as being harsh but I just wanted to give you a little insight to what I was thinking at the time. Well, I think I've gone on too long and spewed a little bit too much about my own life, so I will leave you there. Thank you for reading and enjoy! Until next time.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

His face was inches from her own, his breath reeking of staleness. Nancy squirmed, trying to move out from underneath him. She kept stealing glances at the door, wishing someone would open it, even if it was just to check on her. He laughed when he noticed her eye movements.

"There's no one coming to rescue you, Princess," he said gleefully. "At least not before I'm done with you. Now are you going to be a good girl if I lift my hand?"

Nancy nervously nodded her head. Even though she want to cry for help, she knew the man would hurt her even more before anyone could save her. Once he removed his hand, she licked her lips and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and saw what he was capable of. It terrified her. He remained inches from her face, his body still pinning her arms.

"Good," he smiled with crooked teeth. "That's a good girl."

"What…what do you want, Dixon?" she eeked out. He laughed when she spoke and she used the opportunity to move her hand closer to the call button. Dixon stopped, grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. She yelped causing him to put his hand over her mouth again to muffle her.

"That's not being a good girl, Nancy," he seethed, shaking her. "Don't do it again."

She nodded again and he lifted his hand off her face though he kept her wrist in a tight grip.

"I'm not surprised you know me," he said quietly. "Your daddy must have told you."

"He told me what you did to those women," she whispered, a little worried about herself being in close proximity to him. "You're nothing but a psychopath who preys on weakness."

"Did he tell you that he was the reason why I spent 15 years of my life in prison?"

"Is that what this is about?" Nancy asked. "Is that why you…"

"Killed your father?" Dixon laughed. "That wasn't my order but I was more than happy to do it anyway. Like I told Lover Boy, I just wished I could see the look on your old man's face when the truck hit."

"No!" cried Nancy, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Dixon clamped his hand over her mouth again and leaned into her a little more, she screams of pain muffled.

"Not a good idea, Nancy," Dixon replied. He kept his hand over her mouth while he continued. "Do you know that his death actually was only to get to you?"

Nancy's eyes went wide.

"That's right. _You_ are the reason he's dead. It had nothing to do with anything other than someone wanting you to suffer the loss." Dixon laughed as he watched the realization hit her face. "He wanted you to hurt and the only way to do that was to take out the one person you valued most. See, you and the Hardys had a little exchange with this guy and he is not too happy. He wants you all to suffer and I guarantee there's more coming."

He watched her eyes. The terror and anguish mixed in them was what he thrived on with his victims. But he was given explicit instructions not to do anything to her like he normally did to women. As much as he would love to do it, he valued his own life more. Mr. Preston, if that was his real name, made it clear to him after he gave Dixon a second chance for botching up the accident. Instead, he watched gleefully as Nancy continued to break down even more at his revelation. Knowing he didn't have much time, Dixon knew he needed to finish what he was sent to do.

"He wanted me to send a message," Dixon replied. He pulled her toward him, their eyes locked. "And I intend to leave it."

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Laura asked when Fenton came up to them in the waiting room.

"Yeah, we're good," he answered, taking a deep breath. He knew he didn't ask Nancy about the safe but he decided he would ask her when she went home rather than in the hospital. Fenton looked at his sons. He could tell they were worried about their friend, as they should be, but he was more worried about who was behind everything that was going on. Just before Fenton was about to take Frank and Joe back to see Nancy, two women and a man came into the waiting area, all of them wearing suits.

"Melanie?" Hannah replied when she recognized one of the women in the group. The two embraced as the Hardys looked at the other two people who were with her. Hannah moved aside as her friend stepped forward to greet the others.

"You must be the Hardys," she said, extending her hand. Fenton took it and the two shook hands. "I'm Melanie Baker, River Heights' assistant district attorney. I'm sorry to meet you under the circumstances. Carson was a good man."

"What brings you here?" he asked, eyed the man and woman who flanked her.

"Well, I needed to speak with you," Melanie explained. "We also need to speak with Nancy, if she's up for it."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Frank, a little defensively. "We're not in any trouble, are we? Is she?"

"That depends on what she has to say," replied the man behind Melanie. When the Hardys didn't say anything, he looked around. "Is there a better place where we could speak more privately?"

A few minutes later, a nurse guided them to a small conference room situated just a few doors down from Nancy's room. The group settled into chairs around a large table.

"What's going on?" Laura asked Hannah but the woman only shrugged, too nervous to say anything. Laura, though, had a feeling that Hannah knew something about the two people with Melanie from the way she kept staring at them.

"So, what is this all about, anyway?" Fenton asked, taking charge. He sat at the head of the table with Frank and Joe sitting in the seats next to him. Melanie and the two with her sat on the opposite side of the table. Hannah and Laura situated themselves in the corner as to be out of the way but still able to hear what was going to be said.

"I'm Special Agent Carter Wallace of the FBI," the man stated. Both him and the woman next to him pulled their credentials out for everyone to see. "This is my partner, Special Agent Christine Hayworth. We're here investigating an insurance company in Chicago."

Frank and Joe looked at each other, wondering what was going on. This was news to them though they noticed that Fenton looked as if he knew about it already.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Joe asked. "It doesn't really sound like something that you need to talk to Nancy about."

"On the contrary," replied Agent Hayworth, "it has everything to do with her and the other case Mr. Drew was working on just before his death. He was the one who asked us to investigate the insurance company in the first place. Mr. Drew did ask that we not speak to his daughter about the matter until all the facts were gathered. However, since his untimely death, Agent Wallace felt that we needed to speak with her to clear a few things that have suddenly come up."

"Carson trusted you on this!" cried Hannah, rising from her seat. "You need to respect his wishes!"

"I agree," Fenton replied. Laura guided Hannah back into her seat and took hold of her hand for support. "But I also think it's up to Nancy to make her own decision on this. You have to respect her own wishes if she declines."

"Fair enough," Hayworth nodded.

"What are you talking about anyway?" Frank asked. "If anything, I think you need to talk to Ned Nickerson before you talk to Nancy. _He_ will probably know more about whatever it is you're investigating than she will."

"Your reputations betray you, Hardys," Agent Wallace grumbled, folding his arms in front of him. "We were hoping for some kind of cooperation from you."

"We're thinking Nancy's best interest," Fenton stated, leaning forward. "You need to tell us the whole story before we go on. That way we know what the hell it is that you need to talk to her about. Let's start with why you're here, Melanie. I take it that it has something to do with case against Nickerson."

"Yes, it does," she nodded. Wallace sat back and mumbled something while Hayworth listened intently. "Titus Greyly, Mr. Nickerson's lawyer, requested a hearing yesterday after he found out about Edith Nickerson's death. At the time, there was no physical evidence that Edith Nickerson was murdered, at least not until Carson and Chief McGinnis went to Reignmark Labs yesterday and got the blood work done. The judge granted the hearing and it was scheduled for this morning. I tried to get it postponed due to Carson's death but since he wasn't the prosecutor, the judge decided to continue. Since Mrs. Nickerson was dead and the evidence sketchy, the judge ruled in favor of the defendant and dismissed the case. The warrant was also dropped and since Mr. Nickerson actually showed up this time…"

"Wait a minute," Frank interrupted, the whole table turning to look at him. "Ned was actually there? And he wasn't arrested?"

"Like I said, Mr. Hardy," Melanie continued calmly, "the judge dropped the warrant and even though he never showed up for any hearings before, the judge felt sympathy toward him for his mother's death."

"Which he probably had something to do with," Frank muttered.

"Frank, enough," his father said sternly.

"There is no evidence as of yet connecting him to her death," Melanie said. "All we have is a copy of the blood report from Reignmark Labs since the original was destroyed in the accident. If anything does show up that connects him, we will look into it."

"Was there a nurse or someone staying with Mrs. Nickerson?" Fenton asked.

"Yes, but the nurse has disappeared," she answered. "Although she made the initial 9-1-1 call to report the death, she wasn't at the house when EMS arrived. She also failed to appear at RHPD for her statement. When I talked to Detective Hawkins earlier today, he said they had BOLO out for her. As of right now, the case against Mr. Nickerson is closed and we're at a stalemate with his mother's death."

"So, it's official that Edith was murdered?" Hannah asked softly from the corner.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Melanie said sympathetically. "The coroner's report and death certificate for Edith have both been changed to reflect the latest findings."

"Okay, now how is that in relation to what you're investigating, Agent Wallace?" Fenton asked, focusing on the two agents.

"Mr. Drew approached us several weeks ago," Agent Wallace began after clearing his throat. "He was informed by an employee of GW Insurance Company that several claims were paid too much or the beneficiaries were nonexistent. The employee went to him because it apparently involved someone he knew personally, Ned Nickerson. Unfortunately at the time, we could not take the case on without a proper complaint made to us. The original informant either decided to remain quiet or disappeared, we don't know but Mr. Drew decided to investigate it himself without any help from us. When a second complaint was actually filed with the FBI, we had no choice but to look into the situation. It was an actual client of the company that noticed a discrepancy in their policy a few weeks after it was filed. A second beneficiary was added with a larger sum of dispersal after death. As we started our investigation, the company cooperated with us but also began its own investigation into the matter. Several people were fired due to this, many of whom we checked into and found out they had nothing to do with the fraud. All except one employee whom we are considering a person of interest. Especially since his mother recently passed away under suspicious circumstances and she herself had a rather large insurance policy for some reason."

"How much are we talking here?" Joe asked.

"The policy was a supposed to be only for about $50,000," Agent Hayworth answered, "but somehow it turned into over a million dollar payout." Joe mouthed "wow" to Frank.

"How can that be though?" Laura asked confused.

"We believe someone changed it after all the signatures were collected but before the papers were filed," Wallace continued. "There were two beneficiaries on the paperwork, like I said and both of their signatures match their handwriting. We believe they were or are working together to get a large payout. Today, we came across another insurance policy discrepancy that had the same two names as beneficiaries. Unfortunately, we don't have the original copies as of right now to see if they match."

"Wait a minute, you are talking about Ned Nickerson?" Joe asked, leaning forward. "The Ned Nickerson who couldn't find a tree in a forest, _that_ Ned Nickerson? He may have a few screws loose but he doesn't have the brains to think up something like this. There would have to be someone pulling his strings."

"And we do believe that there is someone pulling his strings," Agent Wallace smiled. "The second beneficiary, signed and dated in her own handwriting."

"You don't actually think that Nancy had anything to do with Mrs. Nickerson's death?" asked Fenton. He looked from one agent to the other to see their response. "I don't think you understand who she is. We've known her for a very long time and not once would she ever even consider doing something like this."

"I honestly believe she did," Wallace stated, matter-of-factly. "I also believe she had someone knock off her own father. Spoiled little rich girl got tired of waiting and decided…"

"I don't believe this!" yelled Frank, standing up. "I cannot believe that you are that dense!

"Frank, sit down!" Fenton yelled.

"No, Dad," Frank looked right at Agent Wallace. "This _agent_ needs to hear this! Nancy would never, and I mean _never_ , have anything to do with her own father's death, let alone Mrs. Nickerson's. She almost died in that car accident herself, for crying out loud! You don't know her like we do! She is nothing like Ned! That man is a sociopath. He's the one you should be questioning! Why would she implicate herself, anyway? Why would he? He must be one of the dumbest criminals out there if you think he masterminded this!"

"Frank, you need to calm down," Laura replied softly, trying to get him to sit back down.

"I suggest, Mr. Hardy," Wallace said through gritted teeth, rising to meet Frank's level, "you listen to your mother and sit your ass down."

"That's enough, Agent Wallace," Hayworth said calmly. She eyed him to sit down before looking back at the Hardys. "Unlike my partner here, I do not believe that Ms. Drew had anything to do with the events that occurred in the past few days. You are right, Mr. Hardy, she did almost die in that car accident as well and I hardly believe that someone would go through the trouble of pulling it off by being in that car. We saw pictures of it this morning. I'm surprised that anyone was able to walk away from it. Besides, the facts seem too convenient to me and too easy to find. I think that when we sit down with her, everything will clear up and we'll be on our way."

"I'm glad someone believes in her," Frank muttered.

"Okay, let's go cool off, bro," Joe said, pushing Frank toward the door.

"Good idea," muttered Fenton.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" cried Frank once the door to the conference room was closed. "Nancy wouldn't do it. I know it."

"We all know that, Frank," Joe said calmly. "You need to calm yourself down. You could get a ticket to jail if you step too far out of bounds, bro."

"I know that, Joe." Frank raked his fingers through his hair. He looked over at the door leading to Nancy's room. Out of the blue, he felt as if something was off and started toward the door that was slightly open.

"If you don't watch it, Dad could just send you home," Joe continued. "I don't think you want…hey! What's wrong?"

The sound of glass breaking suddenly came from the room and the brothers rushed the rest of the way over. Pushing the door open, they noticed the lights were off and Joe flicked them on. The medical curtain closed off the main room and no noise came from beyond.

"Nancy?" Frank asked, stepping past the curtain.

"Hey!" Joe cried as someone pushed him into the wall and ran out the door. Frank turned toward his brother to make sure he was okay but Joe took off after the guy. Alone, Frank slowly went further into the room. The bed stood empty, worrying him as moved cautiously around the room. He soon saw what crashed earlier. A broken vase lay near the window, flowers splayed around the floor. When he rounded the bed, he rushed to the floor where Nancy lay near the flowers. Gently lifting her body, Frank's heart dropped when he saw the blood stain on her gown and the puddle on the floor.

"I need some help in here!" he yelled as he placed his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. Nancy's face was pale but she looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As she her lips started moving, Franks leaned over to hear her.

Nurses rushed into the room and soon took over, pushing him out of the way. Frank felt numb as he left the room. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion. He saw his mother and father in front of him, shaking him, trying to get him to speak but he shrugged them away. He turned away from the commotion around him and soon found himself outside. Frank took a deep breath, looked to the sky and yelled as loud as he could. Visitors, staff, and patients coming in and out of the hospital stared at the young man screaming. When he stopped, Frank walked away, his anger rising to a breaking point. He wanted to find the people who did this and make them pay.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a huge chapter so I will make this short and sweet. Thanks again so much for the reviews! Rose12, no worries.** **You were fine.** **I'm sorry for you recent loss, Smithy. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think of it! Until later, have a great week!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Joe chased the orderly through the halls, almost knocking people down in the process. Every time he bumped into someone, he apologized in passing. He watched the orderly burst through the stairwell door just as an alarm began going off and announcement that the hospital was on lockdown. Fearing the worst for Nancy, Joe pushed himself further to catch up to the man. He saw a bloodied scrub thrown into a heap on a landing and Joe leaned over to see a well-muscled arm with tattoos holding onto the railing below as the man descended.

Minutes later, Joe heard shouting below him before the sounds of bodies hitting the ground and a door opening. When he reached the last level, Joe saw two guards moaning on the ground but he ignored them for the moment. He rushed outside just as a car sped off with the man in the passenger seat. Joe swore loudly, shaking his head. He put his hands on his hips and leaned over to catch his breath, angry at the fact that the man, whoever he was, had gotten away.

As he walked back to the main entrance of the hospital, Joe heard someone cry out. Recognizing the voice, he looked around until he found his brother standing outside. People trying to get into the hospital occasionally gazed at Frank as they passed.

"Hey, Frank!" he called out, rushing toward him. Frank turned around, his eyes seemingly hollow. Joe noticed the blood on his shirt and looked back up to Frank. "Is Nancy okay?"

Frank didn't say anything. He just looked as if he had lost something. Joe grabbed a hold and shook him.

"Snap out of it!" he cried. He noticed several people were still stealing glances at them and decided to guide his brother toward the hospital though Frank shrugged him off. "Say something!"

"I…I don't know!" Frank finally answered, shaking his head. He looked down at his shirt and tried to wipe off Nancy's blood but Joe stopped him.

"Let's go back inside, Frank," Joe insisted, pulling at him again. "Maybe the doctor can tell us if she's okay."

"No, Joe!" Frank cried, turning away. He started walking toward the parking lot. "I can't go back in there! What if she's…what if we hear…"

"You can't think that, Frank," Joe replied calmly. "Knowing Nancy, she is telling the nurses off by now. Let's just go back inside and find out."

"No." Frank stopped and whirled around to face his brother. "Whatever that man did, he needs to pay for it. We need to go find him. Now."

"Okay," Joe said cautiously. He was really worried now about Frank's mental status. He knew how much Nancy meant to his brother but it didn't really show until this very moment how much Frank cared for her. "Let's talk to Dad and clear this up. Come on."

"Hand me the keys, Joe," Frank said, holding out his hand. Joe knew the calm that Frank was exuding at the moment and he knew whoever hurt Nancy was in for a butt load of hurt himself, courtesy of Frank. He just needed to stick with his brother to make sure he didn't do anything that he might one day regret.

"No, Frank," he answered, stepping back. "We need to talk to Dad first."

Frank walked up to him, his face inches from Joe's. The younger Hardy could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Give. Me. The. Keys."

"No." And then Joe did something that surprised even himself. He whipped out the keys, unlocked the door to their rental car feet away, and got into the driver's seat. When Frank didn't follow right away, he said, "Don't make me regret this, Frank. Get in the car!"

Frank rushed to the car and Joe pulled out, turning toward the direction he saw the man go. Although he knew it was folly to continue the pursuit, Joe just wanted to make sure his brother didn't get into anything he couldn't get out of.

"So, where are we going?" he asked when they were out of sight of the hospital.

"Anywhere but there," Frank mumbled. He stared out of the window. He saw all the happy people around River Heights and wished he was having a happy moment himself. Joe asked him another question but he ignored it. All he wanted to do was get away from the possible bad news about Nancy. Frank closed his eyes, thinking of her smiling face long before the heartache she had endured the last few months. He wanted to be there for her but most of all, he wanted to be with her. Then he remembered what she whispered minutes before she passed out. He got a name and that was all he needed at the moment.

"Joe," he finally said, looking over at his brother. "We need to find a man named Dixon."

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Dixon strolled into the suite with a grin on his face. He plopped himself onto the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "Can we do that again?"

"Do what again?" Ned asked, walking into the room from his bedroom.

"No, you've done your job, Dixon," Brenda stated. She followed behind him and was standing in the kitchenette. She hated being near Dixon let alone working with him but she knew it was what she was being paid for. Her memories of reading his exploits didn't help her disgust though. "Now, you just need to lay low until Mr. Preston has another need for you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ned asked, looking confused. "How is it that you can tell Dixon here everything but I'm still in the dark all the time? I'm not stupid, you know."

Dixon snickered then burst out laughing. "You crack me up, Lover Boy!" he cried.

"Stop calling me that!" Ned yelled, his fists clenched. "Now, tell me what's going on!"

"Oh, I'll tell ya…" Dixon rose from the couch.

"Dixon…" Brenda warned but she didn't try to stop him physically.

"I paid a little visit to your 'girlfriend,'" Dixon sneered. Ned's face went beet red in anger. "She wasn't very accommodating but then again, that wasn't the intention. I'd love to tap that though but orders are order."

"You son-of-a…" Ned cried, lunged toward Dixon but the bigger man side-stepped. Ned crashed into the loveseat and rolled over to face him. Dixon leaned in and cocked his head, a smirk on his face.

"You're just as bad as that Hardy kid that I saw," he said. "Just as love struck too. Man, to think this chick has two guys fawning over her, she must be worth it. Who knows how many more there are."

"Hardy?" Ned asked, his face softening. He looked over at Brenda who looked uncomfortable. Ned pushed Dixon out of the way and got up. "You didn't tell me they were coming, that they were even here!"

"Uh, yes I did," Brenda replied nervously.

"You said that you were going to the 'welcoming party.' Is that who you meant?"

"Man, you are dense," Dixon laughed.

"Shut up, Dixon! Brenda, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to go out and get yourself into trouble!" she cried. "You should have known that they were coming! Why wouldn't they? Fenton Hardy and Carson Drew were close friends! What did you expect?"

"I expected that you would have told me that they were in town!" Ned yelled.

"Oh my God, you need to get over this infatuation with Nancy and Frank!" she continued. "Move on! She's NOT WORTH IT!"

"Hell yeah, she is!" Dixon laughed. Ned's anger rose again and he grabbed the man, slamming him into the wall. A painting fell off the wall and broke as it crashed into the floor.

"Ned, enough!" Brenda cried, rushing to the two men.

"What would you know?" Ned screamed into Dixon's face, ignoring Brenda. The older man sneered and pushed Ned off of him.

"You seem to know this Frank rather well," Dixon sneered. "I wasn't kidding when I said he was as bad as you."

He went on to explain the conversation he heard between Frank and Joe, Ned and Brenda listening intently.

"I always thought there was something between Nancy and Frank," Brenda replied thoughtfully.

"No, there wasn't," Nancy denied, scowling. "She was always faithful to me. It was him who did it."

"Like you were faithful to her?" Brenda quipped. "Keep telling yourself that, Ned."

She was sympathetic to Ned to a certain point but his so-called "love" for Nancy was more about possession than anything else. What Brenda did realize then was that they may have a little bit of leverage knowing this information. If Nancy has reciprocal feelings for him, it would prove a whole lot easier for Mr. Preston to deal with them in the future. She made a mental note to tell him that when she saw him next. Looking down at her phone, Brenda noticed the message from Preston. He wanted to see her.

"Mr. Preston wants the both of you to remain here," she announced after putting away her phone.

"Aw, man!" Dixon complained, looking at Ned. The last thing he wanted was to stick around with Ned. "Do I have to?"

"Oh, quit your bitching," Brenda replied, rolling her eyes. "You leave this room, Dixon, and Preston will make sure you're at the bottom of the river like he intended in the first place!"

"Yes, ma'am," Dixon replied, his face white. Not very many people had that affect on him but Preston scared the crap out of him. He then thought of the fun he was going to have torturing Ned and smirked.

Ned on the other hand was thinking about the idea of the Hardys being in town. He knew from experience that Frank and Joe will stop at nothing to find out who killed Carson and hurt Nancy. That meant that they'll eventually find Dixon and Ned will be waiting as well. He wasn't worried about them. All he wanted was to help them, especially Frank, into an early grave.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted?" yelled Fenton, pointing his finger at Agent Wallace. The group was back in the conference room waiting for news on Nancy. "Is it proof enough for you that Nancy had nothing to do with this insurance scam that you're investigating?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy," stammered the agent. "I would never have guessed that someone would intentionally harm Ms. Drew. It proves that I jumped the gun on this one and I do apologize."

"You're damn right, you did!" Fenton growled though he felt satisfaction that the agent was remorseful. "If you hadn't insisted on coming in here, it never would have happened because she wouldn't have been alone! Nancy has information that may help us find out who killed Carson plus she may shed some light on your own case. Now we have to wait! You better damn pray that she makes it!"

"What information are you talking about?" asked Agent Hayworth. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Fenton sighed, debating on whether he could trust the two agents. He looked at Hannah and Laura, both of whom knew nothing about the letter he was about to mention.

"Carson left me a letter in the event of his death," he confessed. "There's a safe at the house containing information on the insurance company but the only one who knows where the safe is is Nancy."

"A safe?" Hannah said. "I know of one that's in his closet but from it only held Katherine's jewelry and a few other things. I don't think that's the one you're talking about. I've been with the Drews for over 20 years and I've never known there to be another one in the house. Carson was very secretive at times when it came to his work though. It's not surprising that he would have a secret safe somewhere inside the house. I just don't know where it would be."

"Carson explained that only he and Nancy knew about its existence to ensure that no one could break in and exploit what was inside," Fenton explained. "He did it for your own safety, Hannah. I am assuming that it also contains his last will and testament because he stated that there were items inside for Nancy. I didn't ask her earlier because I wanted to make sure that she was okay before I asked about it. I didn't mention it earlier either because I didn't want the boys to know. Carson explained that some of the papers have something to do with a case Nancy, Frank, and Joe solved years ago."

"Did it say what case?" Melanie asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it may have something to do with the events that are going on now," Fenton replied. "He mentioned it in passing weeks ago when he asked me to do a favor for him."

"If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Hardy," Agent Hayworth said, "what kind of favor was it? Maybe it would shed a light on what's going on, even if vague."

"It was just a request to watch over Nancy if anything were to happen to him," Fenton said sadly. "I thought he was joking and laughed it off. I didn't think I would actually have to fulfill the favor weeks later. That's why Hannah had George call me when they found out."

"Carson asked me to do that a few weeks ago, too," Hannah said, crying. "I…I thought it was strange that he would even say something like that. All he wanted to do was to make sure Nancy was taken care of."

Hannah continued to sob as Fenton's phone rang. Melanie and the agents began quietly talking as Fenton answered the phone.

"Joe! Where are you? Is your brother with you?"

"Dad, we're fine." Joe paused. "Say hi to Dad."

Fenton heard a slap and an "ow" over the phone before Frank's voice came on, mumbling a short "hi."

"We are driving around River Heights," Joe stated. "Not sure why but Frank here had a lead."

"A lead?" Fenton asked, confused. "What kind of lead?"

The room got quiet as the others around Fenton tried to listen in on the conversation.

"The kind that might blow everything open," Joe explained. "It took the past 15 minutes to convince Frank that we needed to call you. Is Melanie still with you?"

"Yes, she's right here," Fenton answered, looking over at the DA. "I'll put you on speaker."

"Hello, Joe, Frank," Melanie said after Fenton placed the phone on the table. The others leaned in to hear. "What can I help you with?"

"We need some information on a person," Joe continued. "Someone by the name of Dixon. We're not sure if it's his first name or last."

Melanie took in a breath as did Hannah. The two women looked at one another while the Hardys and the agents looked confused.

"Um, where did you hear that name?" she pressed.

"Nancy told me," Frank piped in. "Who is he?"

"Are you sure she said it?" Melanie asked cautiously.

"As sure as I'm talking to you and getting annoyed," Frank growled. Fenton shook his head at Frank's rudeness but Melanie didn't seem to take offense to it.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Melanie said. "I didn't mean to sound ignorant. I just wanted to make sure you heard right."

"Who is he?" Fenton asked.

"He's well-known in River Heights," she explained grimly. "Everyone knows well-enough to stay away from him. Over 15 years ago, Nate Dixon was convicted of raping 20 women and murdering 18 of them. The last two were rescued before he could kill them and he was arrested soon after on just their testimonies. He's psychotic. He preys on the weak but loves toying with strong-willed women, breaking down their barriers over the course of a few days. He's a predator in every sense of the word.

"About three months ago, he got himself a new lawyer. The lawyer claimed the prosecuting attorney fabricated the evidence against his client and demanded a retrial. The former prosecutor professed his innocence and the judge believed him, as do I, dismissing the retrial request. Since that didn't work, the lawyer was able to get Dixon out on parole for good behavior even though he wasn't allowed parole. Another loophole that he was able to squeeze through. A week later, a woman turned up dead outside Mapleton and the police turned directly to Nate Dixon. The only thing was that he had already disappeared. His parole officer was also found murdered in her home a day later. Whoever gave him a female parole officer should be prosecuted for ignorance. He hasn't been seen since, until now."

"Who was the prosecuting attorney?" Laura asked though most of them had a feeling as to who it was.

"Carson," Hannah said, shaking her head. "He hated that case. It was the one time he sent Nancy and I away to his sister's house in New York during a trial. She was only about seven or eight years old at the time. I remember him telling me when we got home that Dixon threatened the lives of his family when he was convicted. Carson was terrified of the man, as anyone should be. I'm not surprised that Nancy knew exactly who he was. He told her about the trial soon after the accusation against him came out. When she left for Arizona, Carson was glad to have her out of the state especially since Dixon was out. He suggested it to her weeks before she actually left but it took the incident in New York to get her to go."

"Incident in New York?" Agent Hayworth asked, curious. Hannah went on to explain the whole ordeal with Ned.

"Melanie, what is his full name again?" Frank voice suddenly came out of the phone.

"Nate Dixon. He mostly goes by Dixon though. Why?"

"Dad! 'nd!'" Frank pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Agent Wallace asked.

"Nancy sent me a text right after the accident," Frank explained. "We believe she may have seen someone outside the car. The video was too damaged for us to hear what was being said but it was definitely two separate voices."

"I still don't…" Wallace shook his head.

"She send the letters 'nd,'" Fenton elaborated, understanding what Frank was getting at. "She was talking about Nate Dixon! _He_ was outside the car the after the accident."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain who was driving the van that was following them," Joe piped up.

"What if the other person was someone we already know had it in for Carson?" Frank said. "Melanie, who was Dixon's new lawyer?"

"Titus Greyly."

"There's the connection!" Frank cried. "That's Ned's lawyer! The two are working together!"

"That's a little farfetched, Frank," Fenton replied. "It might just be a coincidence."

"Dad, think about it. Carson said he didn't understand how Ned was able to afford Greyly," Frank said, getting excited. "I'm assuming the same thing goes for Dixon. He couldn't possibly afford this slimeball of a lawyer. Plus Greyly's firm is notorious for taking on cases where the defendant is clearly guilty and gets them off on technicalities. Someone is paying their bills and it sure as hell isn't Nancy. We need to find their boss."

"I'll get BD on this and get a BOLO out for both of them," Melanie stated, getting her phone out.

"As much as I want you two back here," Fenton replied, "I want you to comb the city. See if you can locate Ned. You find him, you might find Dixon but I want to stress the seriousness of the situation. I don't want either one of you to engage them. You find them, you call BD. Understand?"

"Trust us, Dad," Joe said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Fenton said, shaking his head. Fenton could just see the smirk on his youngest son's face and rolled his eyes. He wanted to ask Joe how Frank was doing but knew it wouldn't be wise at the moment. "Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"We'll be careful," Joe replied again.

A few seconds later, the phone call was over. Fenton looked down at the table, thinking. He knew his boys would be careful but he was more worried about this Dixon character than anything. The man was able to dress up as an orderly and walk right into Nancy's room with them only feet away. Fenton felt that there had to be a better way for them to keep her safe without endangering the lives of those in the hospital. When there was a knock at the door, he looked over to the see the doctor standing there, looking positive.

"We were able to stop the bleeding again. Ms. Drew will be fine," she replied, her hands in the pockets of her coat. There was a collective sigh of relief in the room. "Her attacker burst the stitches open which amounted to the massive amount of blood loss. She's stabilized and should waken by tomorrow morning. In light of this, I am going to restrict her visitors to only staff members. I'm sure that Chief McGinnis will be able to get an officer on her door within the hour."

"You mean, we can't see her at all?" asked Hannah, her eyes tearing up again. "But…"

"What if it happens again?" Laura asked. She held on to Hannah's hand to comfort the woman. "He was dressed up as an orderly so how would even a guard know the difference?"

"Then what do you suggest?" the doctor asked. As the FBI agents tried to get the doctor to let them see Nancy when she woke, Fenton shook his head, thinking. He remained quiet throughout the whole time the doctor spoke. His mind was reeling through all the facts he heard about Dixon. The man would easily be able to get in here again, dressed as an orderly. Fenton had an idea though but he wasn't sure the doctor would sign off on it.

"I may have one," he finally said, raising his hand.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, another really long chapter but necessary so I will again make this short. Thanks to all who left reviews! I appreciate them so much! Much love to all of you especially to Smithy and your family. Many blessings to you and have a great weekend! Until next time!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Brenda knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, it opened and Mr. Preston stood before her. Leading her inside, he went into the parlor where he left his chilled drink on the table.

"What do you have for me?" he asked after taking a sip.

"Dixon did as you asked," she replied, "though I think he may have gone a little too far."

"Is she still alive?"

"I believe so but…"

"Then what's the problem?" He poured himself another drink then offered her one, which she declined.

"Nothing but keeping Ned in the dark is becoming an issue," she stated. "I know I've told you this before but he's getting a little antsy and when he found out about Dixon's little excursion to the hospital, he was furious. Not only that, he wants to go after the Hardys."

"Ah, yes," Preston nodded. "Ned's never ending obsession with Frank Hardy. Just think about it, Brenda. We can kill two birds with one stone if we let him loose. In fact, maybe we should."

"But what about the plan for…"

"It won't hurt anything in the long run," Preston smiled. "Besides, it might just help us out in the end. Ned is just as bad as the Hardys. If you remember correctly, he was a part of everything when they put me away. It's why I haven't revealed myself to him just yet."

Preston stopped to think. He felt Ned would probably turn on them the moment he's arrested. That was one thing he wanted to make sure never happened, especially to Brenda since she was a major part of the second phase of his plan. With the insurance scam falling apart, Ned's usefulness was diminishing but setting him loose on the Hardys might actually work. That was when Brenda told him Dixon's theory.

"You're sure?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"Dixon overheard a conversation between Frank and Joe and he has his suspicions," Brenda explained. "Frank's own actions speak louder than words anyway. Ned is denying it but I always thought the same thing whenever Frank and Nancy were together. Those two are the only ones who still haven't seen it for what it is."

"We'll keep Ned under wraps for now," Preston stated. "But I'll keep it in mind for later. Ha. It's no wonder Frank is a little off right now. This is going to be much easier than I thought."

* * *

"I still say we need to go back to that hotel," Frank huffed as they walked back into the rental. They were checking out hotels in search of Ned. He had a hunch that since the man couldn't go back to his apartment or his mother's house, maybe he was in a hotel, courtesy of the mystery boss. "The night auditor seemed too shady in my opinion."

"Yeah, I know, Frank," Joe rolled his eyes. He was a little annoyed at the fact that they spent the majority of their evening going to different hotels throughout the area. "I just don't get how you think he's in a hotel. It's not like they're shouting 'Hey, he's here! He's here!'"

"It was just a thought, Joe," Frank said. He knew his brother was getting tired but the night auditor from the Madsens Hotel seemed a little too nervous when they showed a picture of Ned earlier in the evening. "I don't want to go back without having some sort of lead as to where Ned is."

"Fine," Joe started the engine. "If it will make you feel better, we'll go back to that hotel and stake it out. Only as long as we get something to eat, I'm starving!"

An hour later, the two sat in their rental, finishing off their fast food meal while watching the hotel. It wasn't long before Joe made the suggestion that they spend the night in the hotel lobby instead.

"Wouldn't it be a little bit conspicuous if we did that?" Frank asked. "I mean, we're looking for Ned and if he knows we're here, he's not going to come out."

"I know that," Joe huffed. He just wanted to at least sit on a couch and be comfortable instead of being cooped up in a car all night. "Wishful thinking I guess. Where's my cell phone?"

"I think it died an hour ago," Frank stated. He pointed to the phone sitting in the console. "You just had to play that stupid game."

"Hey, I'll have you know that it's very addicting!" Joe pouted. "Not very many have gotten as high as I have."

"It's Candy Crush Saga," the older Hardy laughed. "It's not rocket science."

"Where's your own, Mr. I-Don't-Play-Games-On-My-Phone?"

"Let's change the subject," Frank said, his eyes darting away. Joe saw his brother's cell phone and grabbed for it just as Frank took it back.

"You're phone's dead too, isn't it?" Joe yelled. "What were you doing on it, hmmm?"

"None of your business. I only turned it off to conserve the battery."

"Yeah, right," Joe snorted. He looked over at his brother and noticed how distant Frank looked. Worrying about Nancy couldn't be the only reason Frank was acting this way. Joe toned down a little when he spoke again. "You know you can tell me anything, right? What's really wrong?"

Frank sat silently, staring out the window at the hotel as if willing Ned to appear before them. He didn't really want to open up about what was really bothering him but he knew he had to in order to get Joe off his back.

"Just the thought of this Dixon guy," he finally said, turning back to Joe. "I mean, if he's really as bad as Hannah and Melanie say he is, how did he get out of prison? How is he still walking around without anyone turning him in? Are people that afraid of him? What if he…"

"I don't think he did," Joe replied softly. "He wasn't in that room wrong for very long."

"But he was in there long enough to do damage." Frank shook his head again. "You didn't see all that blood, Joe. It was as if he were mocking us to prove a point that he could get to her at any time. I turned off the phone because I didn't want Dad to tell us she's gone."

"You don't know that, Frank," Joe said calmly. "We don't know what's going on at all. Turn the phone back on and see. Maybe Dad left a message for us to call him or something."

Frank looked at his phone and sighed. He knew Joe was right. He couldn't hide it for much longer and soon would have to face the facts no matter what. Within seconds of turning the phone on, it buzzed with voicemail messages and texts, all from their father. Although Fenton didn't give any details, he did ask that they call him the moment they got the message. Frank looked at the time and saw that it was after midnight. They had been gone all afternoon and into the night, looking for signs of Ned. He wasn't even sure if his dad would still be awake. Taking the chance, Frank dialed his father's number but after several rings, it went to voicemail. He left a message saying they were okay then shut the phone off again after noticing the battery was dying.

"No answer," he said looking at Joe.

"I think I got that," Joe quipped. He sighed. "Well, I guess we're stuck here for the night, huh?"

"We can leave if you want, Joe," Frank said sadly. "I understand that you want to get back to Vanessa."

"Yeah, but this is just as important too," he said. Joe wanted to let his brother know that he was behind him. "Vanessa went home hours ago anyway. It was one of the messages she sent me before my phone died. BD took her home but she was able to get all the video off the hard drive. Some of the techs at RHPD are going over it to see if there's anything else that may help in the investigation. Besides, I'm curious to see if Ned is really here."

Frank smiled at his brother. He knew Joe was just trying to keep him calm after the events of the day. "Thanks, Joe."

"No problem."

* * *

The next morning, Frank opened his eyes after hearing the sound of knocking. He looked out the window to see BD standing next to the car, the night auditor standing behind him. Rolling down the window, Frank rubbed his eyes and yawned while greeting the detective.

"I see you two made yourselves comfortable," he replied snarkily. The night auditor looked uncomfortable. "Someone called to complain that there were two men sitting in a car outside their hotel all night. They were afraid that they were casing the place for a robbery or something. I'm just surprised to see that it's the two of you."

"Sorry, BD," Frank smiled. He looked over at Joe who was still snoring next to him, his seat down all the way. He hit him to wake up as he raised his own seat. "You know that's not the case."

"I know that," the detective stated. He looked back at the night auditor. "Pete has never been one of the brightest out there but I had to check. What have you been doing out here anyway?"

Frank got out of the car and stretched. He looked at the night auditor before leaning in to speak to BD. "We think he's lying about seeing Ned here," he explained. "We've been asking around to see if any of the hotels have seen him. He's the only one that seemed nervous about it so we decided to stake out the hotel overnight."

"I'll admit that Pete is a nervous little bugger," BD snickered, "but I can't see him lying about someone like Ned being in his hotel. We all grew up together so he knows Ned's reputation. He also knows good and well he'd get arrested if he knowingly helped a wanted criminal."

"Not unless someone paid or threatened him," Frank raised an eyebrow.

"True." BD stopped to think then continued a little louder. "Well, I need you two to go on home. You're disrupting the hotel."

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded then added quietly, "How's Nancy?"

"Go home, Frank," BD smiled without elaborating. "Your dad will tell you. I'll deal with Pete here."

"Okay." Frank was a little confused as he got back into the car. Joe was just stirring as he slammed the door.

"Aw, man." Joe held his head. "Why'd you do that for?"

"BD said we need to get back to the house," Frank said quickly.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but I have a feeling Dad will tell us when we get there."

Driving off, neither one of the brothers spoke as they headed back to the Drew's house. As they pulled in, Frank noticed the lack of press on the front lawn and the presence of a squad car in the driveway. Fenton was just crossing the foyer when they walked into the house.

"There you are!" he cried, stopping in his tracks. "I got your message but I couldn't call you back. What happened?"

"Sorry, Dad," Joe replied. "The phones died."

"And you couldn't find a phone?" his father asked, looking sternly at his sons. "How many times have I told you to keep a spare charger in the car anyway?"

"Sorry, Dad," Frank mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"No worries," he said. "You're back and safe. That's all that matters at the moment. Come on back to the kitchen and we'll get some coffee."

Frank and Joe looked at each other in wonderment. Their father usually yelled at them more for being irresponsible during stakeouts. His behavior was strange to them but they followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Where're Hannah and Mom?" Joe asked watching Fenton get the coffee ready.

"They're upstairs getting ready for the funeral," he said nonchalantly. He set down three mugs and sat down himself. "That's why I'm glad you two are home. I need you here while we're gone. Bess and George will be over later though and Vanessa, I think, is still in bed, Joe. Now, tell me. Where were you two all night long?"

The brothers began their story starting with Frank's theory that Ned was in a hotel somewhere nearby. Fenton listened intently, sipping on his coffee. When everything was said, he set the cup down and looked sternly at his sons.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but we let BD know our suspicions," Frank stated.

"That's good," Fenton nodded. "Maybe he can get a warrant to search that hotel. Ned and Dixon have to be around here somewhere. Well, while you were sleeping in the car, which, by the way, you both need showers, we've been getting the house in order and setting final preparations for Mrs. Nickerson's funeral today."

"Do you think Ned will show up at the funeral?" asked Frank. "Are you sure you don't need us there just in case?"

"No, BD is going to have several officers there just in case he does show up," Fenton sighed. "But I don't think that he will. I need you here, Frank. It's more important."

"But, Dad, we need to find Ned!" protested Frank.

"And BD has that covered," Fenton stated, ending the argument.

"Then who's going to be with Nancy at the hospital if you're going to the funeral with Hannah?" Joe asked.

"Joe, Nancy's not at the hospital," his father replied. The brothers looked even more confused at this. "We brought her home early this morning. It's why I didn't answer the phone when you called. She's in the den if you want to talk to her."

"Okay, now I'm really confused," Joe said leaning back in his seat. "Since when does someone who had major surgery come home less than two days later?"

"Well, Joe," Fenton smiled, "your old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Sarah, I mean, Dr. Millar, was threatening to deny everyone access to Nancy except for the hospital personnel. It would have happened too if your mother hadn't protested. That's when I thought up the idea of bringing her home. Carson made sure this house had a state of the art security system so, in essence, this is the safest place for Nancy to be. Someone is always here and the security is top notch. Sarah was very much against it at first but then agreed to it on the condition that she come too. You actually just missed her. She had to return to the hospital for her shift but she'll be back later. As for Nancy, we transferred her safely without anyone suspecting. Chief McGinnis ordered the press back several blocks to avoid them seeing her with us. They were bothering the neighbors anyway. She woke up about two hours ago, showered, and came downstairs, with the help of the doctor, of course. She's been in the den every since."

"So, she's okay?" Frank asked. It was the first time that he looked relieved since arriving in River Heights.

"Yeah, in a sense," Fenton smiled. "I just ask that you…not to upset her."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"The attack at the hospital terrified her," his father explained sadly. "She really didn't want to come down but Sarah was able to convince her to move about. She blew off Hannah when she was down here earlier too. Not the Nancy we know and love. I did get her to talk a little bit but she's still hurting a lot, both mentally and physically."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

" _Hey," Fenton replied softly as he entered the den. Nancy looked at him as he walked over to her and sat down. "I can't help thinking that something bothering you other than the obvious. Care to tell me about it?"_

" _Not really," she whispered, looking away._

" _I'm not leaving, Nancy," Fenton replied with a small laugh. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Hannah's worried about you."_

" _Let her be," she mumbled, still staring out the window. "I just want to be left alone."_

" _This feels like déjà vu," he laughed, ignoring her request. "A certain someone was staring out a window, worried sick about someone he cared for. All it took was for me to knock some sense into him. I hope I don't have to do that too. Look, I know you're hurting, Nancy. We all are. You were so strong and adamant about finding your father's killer. Now, you're hiding behind the grief. What did that man do to you that made you change so much? This is not like you."_

" _How would you like it if a known rapist and killer was inches away from you and you didn't know if you were going to live or die?" she cried, looking at Fenton, her eyes filled with fear and anger. "Dixon is terrifying. The stories Dad…Dad told me were all true. You didn't see the look in his eyes. You didn't smell his foul breath in your face. You want to know who killed Dad? Do you? It was my fault! Mine! Dad wasn't the target because he was working on a case. He was the target because of me! All because I put someone away when I was a teenager!"_

" _Nancy, you don't honestly believe that, do you?" Fenton asked. He was shocked to hear her words, knowing the pain behind them. He saw it in her eyes. "Dixon was playing with your head, toying with your mind. That's what he does. You are not the reason why Carson is gone. Dixon is."_

" _You don't know that," she said softly. Tears were flowing freely down her face. "I don't think I can live with myself knowing it! Dad should have never come to get me. I could have come home on my own! It is all my fault he's gone!"_

" _Oh, Nancy," he replied, shaking his head. She began to sob and he took her in his arms to comfort her. He didn't know what else to do other than let her ride out the cry. The two sat in silence with only her sobs filling the void._

* * *

"Maybe being near friends will help her," Fenton said. "I fear though, that as long as Dixon is still out there, Nancy won't feel safe, no matter where she is or who she's with."

Throughout the whole time listening to his father, Frank's thoughts whirled inside his head. In all the years he's known her, Frank couldn't remember a time that Nancy was truly terrified of something. Knowing this only made him more angry and determined to find Dixon. He wanted to find this man and punish him for what he did to her.

"So, no one knows she's here?" Joe asked, breaking Frank's train of thought.

"Nope," Fenton shook his head. "Not even the other doctors and nurses at the hospital. They were told that Nancy was moved to a different facility. Only Dr. Millar, us, Hannah, Bess, and George know. Oh, and BD too. The officers in the squad car were told that they were just to protect the house and make sure its secure."

He noticed Frank was a little fidgety so he stood up and took his mug to the sink.

"I'm heading upstairs to get ready for the funeral," Fenton announced, heading for the stairs. "There's cereal in the cupboard. Hannah and your mother should be down shortly if you need anything else."

When their father had gone, Joe jumped up and found the cereal and a bowl. He got really excited when he saw the refrigerator filled to the brim with food when he opened it to get the milk.

"Is that all you think about, Joe? Food?" Frank said begrudgingly. "It's not really the time to eat when we have to find Ned and Dixon. Plus Nancy is still hurting and she needs us now more than ever."

"I know that," Joe laughed, "but you know me. I need to eat. Man, does this look good!"

"Whatever, Joe," Frank shook his head and left the room. What he didn't know was that Joe was only doing it to make an excuse not to go see Nancy right away. He wanted Frank to have some time alone with her.

Frank walked to the den on the other side of the house. As he went, he noticed pictures on the walls: one of Nancy smiling on her first bike; an old picture of a woman holding a newborn; a recent photo of Carson and Nancy dancing. Frank felt a pang of sadness wash over him. Carson was a good man, one whom Frank highly respected. He remembered the words Carson told him weeks before. Even a father could see how much someone loved their daughter even if they couldn't see it yet themselves.

As he entered the den, Frank stopped to take in what he saw. Nancy was still on the lounger, the blanket still draped over her legs. Gone were the machines, IV, and hospital gown. She was in her own house, dressed in her own clothes, sitting exactly where she should be. He noticed her eyes were closed as if she were resting though her face was still red from crying. He turned to leave so as not to disturb her but stopped when a soft voice called to him.

"You don't have to go," she said. When he turned back around, Nancy's blue eyes were staring up at him, a small smile on her lips though he could tell she was in pain.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he said softly. She gestured toward a chair next to her and Frank obliged.

"You would never disturb me, Frank Hardy," Nancy whispered. She closed her eyes again and turned her head so that it leaned on the wing of the lounger.

"How are you feeling?"

"Meh," she smiled. "Like a truck ran over me."

"That sounds about right," Frank laughed. He watched her breathe slowly, thanking God that she wasn't taken away from him. He took her hand and she squeezed his.

"Did you find him?"

"Who?"

"Dixon." Her eyes were open again and he could see the fear in them.

"No, Nan," Frank sadly replied, bowing his head. "We didn't but we will. He's not going to get close to you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Frank grew quiet not knowing what else to say. There were things he wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Frank?" she said, breaking the silence. He didn't realize that she had been watching him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Nancy whispered. "I'm sorry for walking away."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing," Frank mumbled. He looked down wondering if he should continue. He didn't want her to talk to her while she was so vulnerable. "Let's not talk about this now. You should get some rest."

Nancy nodded, a tear escaping down her cheek. She pulled her hand away and looked back out the window. Frank cursed himself for pushing her away again. Nancy clearly wanted to get a few things off her chest but he struck her down. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he rose and left the room.

Nancy closed her eyes again. She had so much to say but Frank stopped her. She couldn't believe that he didn't have anything to say. It's what she thought he was going to do when he came in to see her alone. And it started out so nice too. Her thoughts filled her head and she didn't hear the soft footsteps into the room.

"Hey, princess," replied a soft voice next to her, startling her out of her thoughts. It was a different voice, one she wasn't expecting to hear and she cowered, thinking it was Dixon again. A pair of strong hands calmly took hers and she looked up at the kind grey eyes looking down at her.

"Dean?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope everyone had a lovely weekend. It's been windy and cold here along with being a very productive Saturday. Gotta love not having the kiddos in the house so you can do some major cleaning. Thanks to all who left reviews! I loved reading them and don't worry about it being long. It gives me insight as to what you're thinking. Anyway, we are winding down the story. Yes, it seems like I'm rushing it but I feel that's it all good. My brain is working in overtime because I am thinking of the final part of this trilogy at the same time as I'm writing this one. Multi-tasking at its best. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so I know you've been here! Until next time, have a great day!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"What are you doing here?" Nancy asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for," Dean said, looking a bit down. "I…I came with the professor. When he heard about the accident, he told me right away that he was going to leave. The exhibit is almost done anyway but it's still a few days away from opening so he gave the museum permission to finish it and came here straight away. I came with him because I was concerned about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's…that's very sweet of you, Dean," Nancy smiled. "Thank you for caring. Where's the professor?"

"I'm happy to be here, Nancy," he smiled. "The professor is in the kitchen, I think, talking to whoever else is in the house. Seems like there's a lot of people here. Anyway, when he came in, I guess he forgot I was with him and I had to knock on the door again. When no one answered, I walked in and found you. I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all," she replied. "You're just fine. You came all this way just to see me?"

"I was worried about you, Nancy," he said softly, looking at his hands. "I guess I'm being a little bit overwhelming for you."

"No," she said. "It's just a pleasant surprise, that's all."

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked cheerfully, looking around the room.

"Nope," Nancy shook her head. She noticed movement behind him and saw Joe step into the room. "Hey, Joe. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just hanging around," he answered though he was eyeing Dean suspiciously. "Who's your friend?"

"Subtle much there, Hardy?" Nancy laughed.

"Hardy?" Dean asked. "I've heard of you before from Professor Windham. You helped find the artifacts."

"Yeah, with Nancy's help here too." Joe reached his hand out after popping some peanuts into his mouth. "I'm Joe. You must be the Dean we've heard about."

"How did you know?" Nancy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky guess," Joe smiled. "Professor Windham mentioned you were with him. I was just seeing if you got lost. Obviously you didn't. Nancy, have you seen Frank?"

"Not since he left to answer the door," she said, blushing. She looked at Dean and smiled. "Will you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure, of course," Dean replied though a little disappointed. Joe pointed in the direction of the kitchen to guide him.

"So, that's Dean, huh?" Joe asked after Dean left the room. "Seems a little stiff, if you ask me."

"No one's asking you," Nancy said annoyed. "I don't know how you found out about him and frankly, I'm afraid to know."

"Yeah, I'm just psychic," Joe joked. "I'm assuming that since he's not here and you're a little annoyed, Frank put his foot in his mouth again, didn't he?"

"You know him," Nancy rolled her eyes. She shifted in her seat. "He just…"

"Didn't want to talk because he was afraid?" Joe interjected.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nancy sighed and shrugged. "Story of my life."

"So, what's with Dean?"

"You still on that?" Nancy shook her head. "He's just a friend, I guess. He took me out to dinner a few nights ago. That's all. When he heard about the accident, he was worried and came with the professor."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun. It may prove to be a most entertaining visit."

Nancy laughed at him. She could literally see his brain working in overtime. At the moment, she actually felt sorry for Frank for what he was about to go through via his younger brother.

"Joe, you better not be thinking of doing something that will have Frank hurt you," Nancy warned. "Or worse, your wife hurt you."

"I'm just doing what a little brother should do," he grinned.

"Uh, huh. I feel sorry for Frank already." Then she thought about it. "On second thought, go ahead. It might actually light a fire under him and get him in here to talk to me."

"May be," Joe laughed. "Hey, is there anything you need? Pillows? A book? Breakfast? When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry," Nancy suddenly looked away.

"I call bull on that!" he cried. She looked back at him shocked. "Come on. Ya gotta eat. If I have to, I will spoon shovel it down your throat while everyone watches."

"Oh, you are good," Nancy smiled.

"I try," Joe shrugged. "So, what'll it be? Eggs? Toast? Oatmeal?"

"Toast is fine."

"Toast it is," he nodded. "Tea?"

"Sure."

"Okay, toast and tea it is," Joe started to walk out but stopped before leaving the room. "You're going to eat, right?"

"Yes, I'll eat," she nodded. When she was finally alone, Nancy blew out a sigh of frustration. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

The kitchen was bustling when Joe returned. Hannah and Laura were preparing food while the breakfast nook was almost filled with Fenton, Marcus Windham, Dean, and Vanessa talking. Joe walked over to Hannah and gave her Nancy's request.

"Geez, Joe," Fenton laughed from the table, "as if the cereal, fruit, and peanuts weren't enough."

"It's not for me, Dad." Joe walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. "Where'd Frank go?"

"He went upstairs to shower," Hannah replied from the kitchen. "I'm glad to see that Nancy has some sort of appetite."

"Oh, I just threatened her with spoon feeding it if she didn't eat something," Joe laughed. Fenton snorted into his coffee.

"I myself would pay to see that," he replied, wiping his chin. "Although I have a feeling you wouldn't get very far. She'd probably smack you around before you gave up."

"Seriously, Dad?" Joe said incredulously. "Doesn't anyone take me serious?"

"No," everyone said collectively. Joe leaned back and pouted.

"I'll take you seriously," Vanessa replied then crinkled her nose, "after you take a shower, of course. Where were you guys last night anyway?"

"Sleeping in a car," Joe stretched. He went on to explain the hotel and the night auditor. "Not exactly a fun night."

"So, you guys were searching for this guy, Ned?" Dean asked. "What's his story?"

"Nancy didn't tell you?" Joe asked, looking confused.

"No, she's kept to herself for the weeks she's been at the museum," Dean explained. "It's why a lot of the other workers called her names behind her back. They thought she was snubbing them or something. I actually Googled her after I took her to dinner a few nights ago. I didn't know she was engaged at the time."

"Nancy and Ned _were_ together," Fenton elaborated. "As in, past tense."

"Yeah, she dumped his ass quickly when she found out he cheated on her," Joe said.

"Tact, Joe," Fenton replied, throwing a napkin at his younger son. "I couldn't even tell you how long they were together."

"Eight years," Hannah answered. "Ned is two years older but they met at a football game between their high schools."

"Did not know that," Joe pointed out.

"So, Ned's not from River Heights?" Dean asked. He was intrigued to find out more about Nancy even if it was dirty laundry.

"No, he's from Mapleton, about 7 miles from here," Hannah explained. "I became good friends with his mother through church functions."

"So, they're no longer together."

"Why ya asking?" Joe raised an eyebrow. Vanessa stomped on his foot under the table resulting in a loud "ow" from him and a dirty look.

"Don't be rude, Sweetie," Vanessa cooed. She turned back to Dean. "I guess you could say Ned's a touchy subject around here so I'm sorry if my husband seemed rude."

"It's okay," Dean replied. "Joe, you seem a little protective of Nancy so I thought…"

"You thought Nancy and I were…" Joe started to laugh and Dean looked a little embarrassed at the thought. "No, Nancy's more of a sister to me. Besides, I got my woman right here."

"Get off me, Stinky!" Vanessa laughed, shying away from him. He laughed as the others groaned around him.

"Get out of here, Joe," cried Laura, "before you embarrass yourself even more!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" he mumbled, getting up and leaving. "No respect."

"Hey, I thought you were taking this out to Nancy!" cried Hannah, holding up the plate of toast though she sighed when he didn't come back.

"I am so sorry for Joe," Fenton said to Dean, shaking his head. "You're right though, he is a little protective of Nancy but then again, we all are. Ned is not someone we really want to have walking around. He may have been responsible for the accident along with another man who we know attacked Nancy at the hospital yesterday. Hopefully, my other son will be less…"

"Sadistic?" Vanessa smirked.

"Not the word I was looking for," Fenton cringed, "but you get the picture."

"Fenton, we have to get going," Laura replied, grabbing her coat. "I'm sorry that we have to dash when you just got here but we have a funeral to attend."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Marcus asked, rising from the bench. "I may not know the person but I wouldn't mind helping out where I can."

"That would be nice, Marcus," Hannah smiled. She looked at Vanessa and Dean still sitting at the table. "Will one of you please take this to Nancy? I have a feeling though that she doesn't really care but I just want to make sure she eats."

"We'll take care of it, Hannah," Vanessa smiled.

"Oh, thank you, dear." A few minutes later, the four left the house leaving Vanessa and Dean in an awkward silence.

"So, you worked with Nancy in Arizona?" Vanessa asked, getting up to grab the plate and mug.

"Yes," Dean nodded, following her. "I wondered why she was so quiet and now I know. The others in our group really didn't give her a chance. They didn't really like her."

"Didn't like Nancy? That's a first. I may not know her very well but I do know she's one of the nicest people you could possibly meet. And she's very caring of others. I'm sure she had her reasons for being so reclusive."

"Here," Dean replied, taking the plate and mug just as Vanessa was about to leave, "let me take this to her. It's the least I could do. I feel like I'm a fifth wheel here."

"You're sweet," Vanessa smiled. "I'm sure we'll find something for you to do while you're here."

Just as Dean left the room, Frank came down the stairs looking annoyed. He walked into the kitchen and started slamming doors as he got things out of the cupboards.

"Rough morning?" Vanessa asked, taking a seat at the island. She watched him as he silently made himself some toast and a glass of milk. Frank sighed when he took a bite.

"Is your husband always an annoying pain in the ass?" he finally asked after swallowing.

"You know him better than I do, Frank," Vanessa smiled. "He's just…Joe. I almost murdered him a few minutes ago for being so rude to Dean. He's a nice guy."

"Ah, yes, _Dean_." Frank took a swig of milk. "Yet another thing Joe can bug me on."

"What's the other thing?"

"Oh, I put my foot in my mouth with Nancy…again." Frank sighed. "Am I doomed to continue doing that to her?"

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I didn't want to rile her up by talking about…us," he said. "She just lost her dad in a car accident and was attacked by some psychopath so I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I feel about her. Now I probably won't be able to because of this new guy. Story of my life."

"Oh, please, Frank," Vanessa rolled her eyes. He looked at her funny. "If you don't get your ass in gear, you will never get what you want. Dean may be a nice guy but I have a feeling that it's not up to you or him to decide. I only talked to him for a few minutes but I could tell that even he doesn't know what he wants. You both need to let her make her own decisions though. You can't just force her to do it."

"I know but I just…" he sighed again. "I don't know. Lately I haven't been able to keep my mind off of her, especially after we got the phone call a few days ago. It scared the crap out of me and worse yesterday when I found her after Dixon was in her room. She almost died again and I couldn't do anything to stop it except to pray that she made it."

"And she did," she said gently. "There are certain things in this world that we just can't control."

"I know but it's not fair to her to take advantage of the situation by telling her how I feel."

"Well, how did the conservation come up?"

"She said she was sorry," Frank replied sadly. "I told her she shouldn't be apologizing then said we could talk later. That's when she got upset and turned away."

"Seriously?" Vanessa cried, shaking her head. "She opened the door for you to finally say something to her and you told her _that?_ What is with you Hardy boys being completely and utterly stupid when it comes to love?"

"Huh?"

Vanessa leaned over and smacked in the forehead.

"What was that for?" he cried, holding his head.

"For being an idiot!" she yelled, getting off her chair and walking toward the stairs. "I would suggest that you clear this up before we leave. If you don't, I don't think you'll ever get another chance."

"Where you going?"

"To go yell at Joe for making fun of you!" she cried from the stairs. "Someone's got to keep you two in line while your parents are out!"

Frank looked down at the counter, thinking. He knew she was right. He had to clear things up with Nancy before it was too late. After putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Frank walked through the dining room toward the den. He didn't know Dean was with Nancy and stopped when her heard them talking.

"So, how's the toast?" Dean asked.

"It's good," Nancy replied in between bites. "I can tell Hannah made it. She knows how I like my toast. Did they leave?"

"Yeah, along with the professor. He wanted to help out in any way he could. I honestly don't know why I came though." Dean looked down at his hands but Nancy took hold of one of them.

"I appreciate you being here, Dean," Nancy said softly. "Thank you."

Frank couldn't hear anything more because her voice got softer. He shook his head. It was not what he imagined a few minutes before. Not wanting to hear anything more, Frank went back to the kitchen and walked out the back door.

* * *

Dean leaned forward and kissed Nancy gently. It took her completely by surprise and when it was over, she asked him the only thing she could think of.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," Dean said though he was a little taken aback by her response. It was the second time that day he got a response from her he wasn't expecting. "I just thought you needed one."

"Oh, okay." Nancy didn't know what to say. She liked Dean but not in that way. He was sweet and wanted to help but he just wasn't what she wanted. She knew that long before the accident. The time she spent alone at the airport got her thinking. Nancy had made her decision. She just didn't know how to break it to him. "Dean, I…"

"I know, Nancy," he interrupted her. "Now's not the time to do that."

Before Nancy could say anything more, a familiar voice called out from the foyer. She never felt more relieved to hear the voice.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Bess called out again, looking around.

"In here, Bess!" Nancy called. A few seconds later, Bess came bounding into the room carrying a large bag. Her cousin George came in behind her looking just as happy.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right!" Bess squealed. She then noticed Dean who had gotten up and stood a few paces away from Nancy. "And who's this?"

Nancy introduced the two girls to him and Dean soon excused himself leaving the three to talk. She never felt happier at seeing her closest friends than at that moment. It took away the awkwardness she felt toward Dean. Nancy didn't understand what was with the men in her life just assuming she wasn't ready but she knew though that she was going to have to talk to both of them soon enough.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to get this chapter out tonight. Yet another day off from school tomorrow (stupid inservice) would have hindered any kind of publishing of any sort so I knew I needed to get this out tonight. Well, I did! Yay! Anyway, thanks to all who left a review. I appreciate anything you guys have to say! I will make this short due to the length so until next time, have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Frank walked to the downtown area of River Heights, not really going toward any particular place. He shook his head at the thought of Nancy being with Dean instead of him. Cursing himself for being stupid about the whole situation, Frank walked into a coffee shop and sat down with a cup of coffee and a muffin.

"Got something on your mind?" a voice replied in front of him. Frank turned around and rolled his eyes. Brenda smirked, a latte in her hand. She grabbed the chair across from him and sat down. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do," Frank stated rudely. He rose from his chair and threw out the remainder of his muffin and headed for the door with his coffee.

"Frank, wait up," she called to him. He stopped just outside the shop and glared at her.

"What do you want, Brenda?"

"Just a friendly talk," she smiled though he had a feeling that she had an ulterior motive for talking to him. "You look depressed."

"It's none of your business," Frank spat, turning away from her.

"For you to be this pissed," Brenda called to him, "it must have something to do with Nancy."

He stopped and blew out a breath of frustration.

"I knew it," she laughed, coming up behind him. "You're as bad as Ned, do you know that?"

"What would you know?" Frank said annoyed though he was interested to see if she knew where Ned was.

"Oh, I know that both of you are pining over a woman who really doesn't deserve it," Brenda said sweetly. "She's never going to be over him either. They were together for how many years? Why don't you just move on? I'm sure you can find a better suited woman who's willing to love you and not think about her ex the whole time."

"Oh, and who would you have in mind, Brenda?" he replied. "I sincerely hope it's not you because I shudder to think that ever happening."

"I wasn't really specifying any person," she simpered. Brenda walked her fingers across his chest in a flirtatious way. "I just wanted to tell you that there's more fish in the sea than a minnow. Just some friendly advice. I'm sure you're just itching to get back to see Nancy though. Maybe sweep her off her feet."

"I'm going to give you a little piece of advice, Brenda," Frank seethed, getting in her face and grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Next time, keep your own advice to yourself. Your jealousy is seeping. Oh, and stay the hell away from me and my family and most especially, Nancy. You are literally half the woman she is and anything you say means nothing to me. Now, get lost."

Brenda sneered as he walked away and around the corner. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"It's me," she said when the person answered. "We were right."

* * *

Frank shook his head in anger as he walked away from Brenda. Even though he spat her words back at her, she got under his skin in a nasty way. With only the thought of what Brenda said going through his mind, Frank decided to go back to the Drew's house, hoping he'll get the chance to sit down with Nancy. He wanted to tell Nancy everything but also wanted to keep his conversation with Brenda to himself. Frank just hoped that Dean didn't get in the way.

Stepping up to the house, he walked into the foyer and heard laughter coming from the den. Frank could hear Bess squealing about something and he knew there was no chance whatsoever to talk to Nancy at that moment. Deciding to deal with Dean head on, Frank went back to the kitchen where Joe and him were sitting at the table, talking.

"Hey, Frank!" called Joe with a smile. "Where have you been? We were wondering what happened to you. This is Dean."

"Hi," Dean smiled slightly. Frank waved to him as he sat down at the island, grabbing an apple from the basket.

"We were just trying to figure out what to do," Joe replied. "There's a chick fest going on in the den so we're kind of bored."

"Chick fest?" George replied, walking into the room with an empty plate and mug. She gave a side glance to Dean before dumping the plates in the sink. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yeah, George," Joe retorted. "It usually means a group of girls laughing and doing chick things. You took my wife, remember?"

"She went willingly to get away from you, Joe," George laughed. "Besides, if you're so bored, why don't you go downstairs to the basement? I'm sure you'll find plenty to do down there."

"What would be down in a drafty, dirty basement?" Frank replied in between bites.

"Yeah," Joe piped in. "It's not exactly a place I want to go to."

"Oh, that's right," Frank laughed.

"It wasn't funny and you know it."

"It was and it still is."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"Oh, they're talking about a practical joke Frank and Nancy pulled on Joe when they were kids," George laughed. "That has gone down as one of the greatest in the history of this house."

"I wouldn't put it like that, George," Joe said gruffly.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Dean asked Frank.

"Nancy and I said that there was this monster living in the old furnace downstairs," Frank explained, snickering. "We pretended that it got one of us and chased him out of the basement. He screamed like a little girl and had nightmares for a month. Too bad Mom didn't think it was funny."

"It wasn't," Joe pointed out.

"Yes it was," Frank laughed.

"You scarred me for life so why would I want to go back down there and see all the nasty, dirty crap that is down there."

"You might want to rethink that, Joe," George chimed in with a smile. "Mr. Drew had it finished five years ago. Just go down and check it out. I think you might like it."

She grabbed a few bottles of water before waving goodbye as she left the room. Frank finished off his apple and headed for the basement door, intrigued by what George said. Dean followed behind him.

"You don't actually believe her?" Joe cried.

"Why not?" Frank shrugged. "It's not like she's pulling a prank on all of us. Besides, anything is better than being up here twiddling our thumbs. You coming Joe?"

Joe grumbled as he followed his brother and Dean down the stairs. His jaw dropped as he took a look around the room. Carpeting covered the once dirty floor and the walls were painted a cream color, with paintings and pictures all around. A fully stocked bar stood to their right with a large screen TV and plush seating next to it. A pool table and dart board was to their left.

"What the?" Joe blinked several times. He couldn't get over the massive change to the room. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Too bad the old furnace is gone," Frank joked. He looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Does it seem smaller to you, Joe?"

"I don't care." Joe rushed over to the pool table and grabbed a stick. He turned back to Frank and Dean, smirking. "Care for a little wager?"

"You're on!"

* * *

The service for Edith Nickerson lasted only about an hour beginning at 11 in the morning. A small wake was planned at the church following the burial. Hannah, Laura, Fenton, and Marcus were walking toward the church when Hannah saw someone she didn't expect nor want to see.

"What is God's name is that woman doing here?" she seethed, eyeing the young brunette.

"Who?" Laura asked, looking around.

"Brenda," snarled Fenton, noticing the reporter. She caught sight of them, waved, and headed their way.

"Oh, so good to see you all here," Brenda cooed, smiling at each of them. She gave Hannah an awkward hug.

"I didn't know you were close to Edith," Hannah replied curtly. "She tended to not have riff raff in her house."

"Oh, Hannah, you are too funny!" Brenda squealed. "I am just here to pay my respects. Besides, I don't see any 'riff raff,' as you call it, here. I guess they were too busy chasing girls."

Hannah gave an angered look while the reporter smirked at her.

"What do you want, Brenda?" Fenton asked, annoyed.

"Why I just wanted to see how our local hero was doing," Brenda simpered with a fake smile. "I am just worried sick about her."

"I'm sure you are," Hannah muttered, rolling her eyes. "She's fine, if you must know."

"Oh, that is wonderful news!" cried Brenda. "It's so good to hear that she's being well taken care of at the hospital."

Marcus was about to say something but Fenton shook his head in alarm. Brenda caught the exchange and narrowed her eyes.

"And you are?" she asked Marcus.

"A friend," Fenton cut in, taking hold of Marcus' arm. "Just a friend who's in town for moral support."

"Oh, well does 'a friend' have 'a name?'" Brenda asked, raising an eyebrow. Her cell phone rang cutting the conversation. "Saved by the bell. Tootles."

She answered the phone as she walked away leaving the group in anger at her appearance.

"I must say that that is one phony young woman," Marcus replied, shaking his head. He watched Brenda walk around a corner and disappear.

"I'm sorry, Marcus," Hannah replied. "I should have warned you about her."

"We didn't know she was going to be here, Hannah," Fenton relied looking around. "We have to keep an eye out for her while we're here though. I get the feeling that there's more to her presence than we think."

"What's with her anyway?" Marcus asked. "She didn't seem to really like Nancy."

"Brenda and Nancy have…history," Hannah answered. She went on to explain what happened between the two over the years. "I'm surprised Brenda is even here. She never really liked Ned let alone actually knowing his mother."

"But why didn't you tell this Brenda that Nancy was at home?" Marcus asked. Fenton shushed him, looking around again.

"No one knows she's there," he said quietly. "We'd like to keep it that way for the time being. Carson's funeral is set for a few days from now so until then, she stays home without any issue."

"Carson's sister, Eloise, will be in just before that to help out too," Hannah continued. "I had a hard time getting a hold of her because she was out of the country but she's on her way back now."

"I'm just hoping there's no trouble in the coming days or on the day of the funeral," Fenton replied.

An hour later, the wake was breaking up and the group decided to go to Edith Nickerson's house to see if there were any clues to shed some light on the situation. When they arrived, several police vehicles were in the driveway and surrounding area causing them to park down the street from the house.

"Mrs. Gruen!" cried BD when he saw them coming up the walk. "I didn't expect to see you here today, of all days. How was the funeral?"

"It was lovely," Hannah smiled sadly. "What's going on?"

"We had to search the house again," BD sighed, looking back at the ranch. "We found a body this morning in the river. We believe it to be the nurse who was supposedly taking care of Mrs. Nickerson."

"What happened?" Fenton asked, shocked.

"We don't know but what we do know is that she's been dead for over a month." BD shook his head. "It means that she wasn't the one who poisoned Mrs. Nickerson."

"How can that be?" Hannah asked. "I was here one of the times that the nurse was helping Mrs. Nickerson."

"You're sure that it was this nurse?" BD held up a picture that they had on file of the nurse.

"That's not who I saw when I was here," Hannah stated, her eyes wide. "She had the same hair style but younger. She seemed familiar too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." Hannah shook her head, trying to remember. "She just seemed…it was like I knew her but didn't. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I do," BD nodded. "Only problem is that we can't just go by that. We need to know exactly who this person is and how they were able to get in here without Mrs. Nickerson or anyone else knowing any better."

"Understandable," Hannah nodded.

"What are you looking for now?" Fenton asked, watching the CSI techs and officers going in and out of the house. Police tape was stretched across the front of the lawn, barring anyone from entering the area. A few spectators stood nearby, watching as well.

"Just anything that would give us a clue as to who the nurse was. We have another group of techs over at her apartment but so far there's nothing to indicate that anyone was living there for the past few days." BD breathed out in frustration and scratched his head. "I honestly don't know who would do this other than Ned. It was known that he didn't like his mother all that much after his father unexpectedly passed away. He stayed with her out of obligation more than anything."

"Are there any new leads as to where Ned or Dixon are right now?" Fenton inquired. "Frank and Joe were at Madsens Hotel last night to see if they showed up."

"Yeah, I was the one who sent them home," BD shook his head. "We checked several places in the hotel but Pete, the night auditor insisted that they weren't there."

"Madsens?" said Marcus, looking confused. "That's where we're staying."

The others looked at him as if he grew another head.

"And you neglected to tell us this?" cried Fenton.

"Well, nobody asked!" Marcus looked at BD. "What does this Ned look like?"

BD pulled out two photos and handed them to the professor. He stared at them for a few seconds before looking back at Fenton.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "If I had known what he looked like, I would have said something earlier."

"What do you mean?" Fenton asked.

"We saw both of these men last night on our floor," Marcus explained. "They were arguing."

"Do you know which room they went into?" BD asked, getting a little notebook out of his pocket.

"Not really," Marcus shook his head. "They were at the end of the hall though. Dean and I are in adjoining rooms but I think they were near a suite of some sort."

"And you're sure it was both of them?"

"Absolutely. The one had a massive amount of tattoos and very muscular. He looked like someone you didn't want to mess with."

"That sounds like Dixon," BD nodded. He whistled for a few officers to come to him. "We need to get to Madsens Hotel, ASAP! Thank you. I'll let you know if we find them."

"Did you hear what they were arguing about?" Fenton asked once BD and the officers were gone.

"It was about a woman," Marcus stated. "They didn't say her name but it sounded as if the one named Ned was angry at Dixon for doing something he shouldn't have done."

"Was security called?"

"Not that I know of," Marcus shook his head. "Once we closed the doors to our rooms, we couldn't hear them anymore. I honestly think we were the only ones on the whole floor besides them."

"Who checked you in last night?" Fenton asked. "Did Pete check you in?"

"No, it was a woman," the professor shook his head. "She seemed perturbed that the floor was empty while the remainder of the hotel was full. We didn't have a reservation when we checked in so it wouldn't have been on file."

"That's how you ended up on the floor," Fenton said. "Did either one of them see you?"

"I don't think so," Marcus shrugged. "They were too involved in their argument to notice us. When we left this morning, it was quiet."

"I suggest that you don't return to the hotel until they are found," Fenton replied. "I can't have you and Dean getting into any trouble without us being there to help you out."

"Do you think they are going to be in danger?" Laura asked.

"I hope not but I'm not trusting anything at the moment," Fenton shook his head. "Until we can get into that safe, we still don't know who we're really dealing with."

"Safe?" Marcus asked.

"I'll explain on the way back to the house," Fenton suggested, heading toward the car. "Maybe by the time we get there, we'll know if BD was able to find Dixon and Ned."

Twenty minutes later, the group walked into the kitchen and saw Bess, George, and Vanessa sitting at the table, silently watching Agent Wallace and Agent Hayworth who were standing nearby. Frank and Dr. Millar were near one of the doorways while Joe and Dean were sitting at the island.

"What's going on here?" Fenton asked when he saw the agents. "I thought we had an agreement."

"Yes, we do," replied Wallace, "but we need the information from that safe, Mr. Hardy."

"What safe?" Joe asked, looking at his father.

"I haven't even talked to her about that!" cried Fenton, ignoring his son. "I've been gone all day and only had a few minutes with her this morning. I told you yesterday that we needed to take this slowly."

"As I told the agents here," Dr. Millar calmly interjected, "it's not going to be possible until tomorrow morning. She's going to be out for several hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and get some sleep myself. I've had a long day. I would suggest, Agent Wallace, Agent Hayworth, that you return tomorrow morning. I have a free day and can be here too. I want to make sure you don't overwhelm my patient."

"Fine, but I expect no more excuses!" yelled Agent Wallace. He stormed out of the room, pushing past Frank and the doctor. Seconds later, the front door slammed close. Hayworth looked apologetically at the group before following her partner out along with Dr. Millar.

"When did they get here?" Fenton asked angrily.

"About a half hour ago," Frank replied. "We were downstairs when Vanessa rushed down to get us. They were demanding to talk to Nancy but Dr. Millar was with her at the time. It was all we could do to stop them. What is this safe that Wallace was talking about?"

"You're going to have to tell them Fenton," Laura said. All eyes in the room seem to be looking at Fenton as he sighed. He explained to everyone about the letter and the possible contents of the safe.

"We have no idea where it is," Fenton said. "I was hoping to talk to Nancy when we got back but obviously that isn't going to happen. We can't keep the FBI from coming back either. Hannah, are you sure you have no idea where this thing is?"

"No," Hannah shook her head. "I have no clue. It's all news to me."

"Well, there's really nothing we can do at the moment," Laura replied, walking to the refrigerator. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

" _If there is ever a time you need help and I'm not here, you know where to look."_

Nancy's eyes shot open, her father's voice still echoing in her mind. It was the same thing he said in the car before the accident. She knew it was important or it wouldn't be replaying in her head. There were questions that needed to be answered and the answers were right where her father intended for her to find them. All she had to do was go there.

Not wanting to alert anyone that she was awake, Nancy slowly got off the lounger and, with the help of furniture, she made her way toward the kitchen. Everyone was in the dining room eating and talking, none of them realizing she was up. She stopped when she heard Joe ask about the safe again. Nancy listened for a few minutes before she moved on, wondering how Fenton knew about it and didn't come to her earlier. She was just about to the basement, her hand on the door knob, when a voice quietly spoke.

"You know, I don't think you're going to get very far," Frank replied, leaning on the door frame. Nancy turned to him, her mouth open in shock, knowing she was caught. "I saw you get up so I followed you. Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to check on something," she said, trying to look normal. She leaned on the door for support though she felt like she was slipping. When he saw her falling, Frank rushed to Nancy, catching her before she hit the floor.

"You should be laying down, Nancy," he said softly. She looked up into his eyes as he held her tightly, his concerned face catching her breath. Frank always had a way of melting her heart without even trying. Nancy cleared her throat and pushed away from him. The hurt look on his face did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry," she said, keeping her voice low. "There's something I have to do."

"Okay, then let me help you," Frank said. He watched as she swayed again though she was able to balance herself. "Look, you can barely stand. I don't want you falling down the stairs."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," he shook his head, stepping toward her. He looked into her eyes and saw the determination behind the bright blue hue. "I'm not letting you go down there alone. You either let me help you or I'll call out to everyone."

Nancy sighed and bit her lower lip. She knew she lost the battle. Holding out her hand, Nancy let him help her down the stairs, her steps slow and steady, neither one of them wanting to alarm the others above. It wasn't until they reached the bottom that Nancy felt like she needed to lie down again, the medicine Dr. Millar gave her earlier returning. She swayed a little bit but stopped, knowing she needed to go on. Nancy knew she couldn't stop until she got the answers that she needed. That everyone needed. She watched Frank looking around in confusion as wondering what was going on.

"You're Dad isn't going to be able to find a safe in the house," she whispered, staring at Frank.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a safe that he needs to find. It's a room."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **I normally don't get the chance to get a chapter out over the weekend but I was just too excited not get this one done. Besides, with yet another winter storm coming (darn that groundhog!), I knew I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible to accommodate probably another snow day at home. At this rate, they'll be going an extra week of school with all the days they've had off. Anyway, if any of you is in the path of the storm, stay safe and hunker down. This chapter is a little bit shorter than some of the others because I wanted to stop it at the right moment. You're gonna hate me on this one! Tee hee! Thanks to all who left reviews and to those of you who are continuing on with the story. I think there might be about two or three more chapters left before we end this one! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark to let me know what you think! Until next time, have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Several years ago, Dad decided he needed a place to store pertinent information that he couldn't keep at his office," Nancy explained, walking slowly over to the back wall where only a few pictures hung. She flipped a picture frame open revealing an electronic panel beneath it and entered a numerical code. Another panel on the wall opened, a steel door behind it. "There were several cases he had where delicate information was collected, information that some people did not want the public to find out about. Some of these people knew about it while others had no clue."

"Why wouldn't your dad just turn the information over to the police or the FBI?" Frank asked confused.

"Dad knew the value of information," Nancy stated. "A lot of it was dirty laundry and mostly rumor or hearsay with no real hard evidence to support the information. Dad kept it all just in case anyway."

"But why keep it secret at all?" Frank asked. They walked into an office and Nancy closed the door behind them. Frank could hear the outside panel automatically closing shut. "Why doesn't Hannah know about this place?"

"Dad never intended to tell anybody, including me. Well, at least not right away, anyway." She padded to the desk where a box sat on top with her name on it. Nancy opened it, unveiling a DVD disk lying on top of several envelopes, each one addressed to a different person. Before she did anything else, Nancy flipped a switch and a wall of TVs turned on, each showing a different part of the house. Hannah, the Hardys, and their friends were still eating and laughing in the dining room.

"Nancy, what is this place?" Frank asked, looking at the file cabinets lining the wall. He noticed another door leading to what looked like a bedroom with a large bed and wardrobe in it.

"This place is essentially a safe, Frank," Nancy quietly continued, following his gaze around the room. "It's a 'safe' room. It's completely fire and soundproof. No one upstairs would even be able to hear anything going on down here. That includes the whole basement. He wanted to keep us safe as well as what he had stored in here."

Frank walked over to one of the file cabinets, noticing his and Joe's names on one of the drawers.

"And this?"

"Dad let me store my own files in here," Nancy replied. "They go back several years and those include all of our cases that we completed together as a team. I kept a log of everything just in case there was ever a time that I might need help with a related case."

"Sounds like something I would do," he laughed. He opened one of the drawers and the very first file he noticed was one labeled "Egypt." Blushing, he closed the drawer quickly and turned back to her. "But again, why all the secrecy?"

"He wanted to protect everyone," Nancy explained. "If no one knew about the room, it wouldn't get out and endanger those who know us. Hannah is a prime example. She doesn't live in the house with us like she did when I was a kid so it was less probable that she would need to come down here. Besides, Dad called it 'plausible deniability.' If someone found out about the room, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone because she just didn't know about it. The only reason why I found out about it before he told me was because I came home from a case earlier than he expected me to during construction. Dad couldn't keep lying to me about what they were doing so he filled me in. Hannah was actually out of town visiting her ailing mother at the time anyway. She didn't come home till long after it was completed. It's also when the state of the art security system was put in but the system down here is separate from that of the house. That's the way he wanted it designed. One of his friends from college had built one of the most successful security companies in the world and the two worked together to protect the house and what was down here."

"It's no wonder Dad insisted that we bring you home," Frank said, whistling. "He knew this place was built like Fort Knox."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have known about the system in here," she said. "The system in the main house pales in comparison. This room can also be used as a panic room or a shelter if need be. You saw the bedroom and there's a bathroom and small pantry with canned goods as well. This place can allow anyone to survive up to a year depending on how many people are in here."

"But why down in the basement? Most panic rooms are within feet of the master bedroom."

"I asked Dad that same question," Nancy smiled. "See, he moved the laundry room upstairs at the same time so the old laundry chutes became obsolete. He had a contractor come in and slightly expand the chutes to accommodate a person going down to safety. There are even hand rungs inside and hidden doors in the walls on main floor and in the master bedroom. Not even Hannah knew the difference because the walls were so subtle looking."

"This is phenomenal, Nancy," Frank said in awe. He was itching to know what was in the file cabinets but most importantly, what was in the box on the desk. "I can't believe that your dad thought of this. And he didn't tell my dad at all?"

"Not until recently, no," she shook her head. "I'd imagine that Dad didn't specify that it wasn't a safe just in case however Fenton found out was heard by another. Let's see what Dad left behind for us."

She held up the disk and put it into the drive of the laptop sitting nearby. Within seconds, Carson's face filled the screen. Nancy sat down in the chair to watch while Frank stood behind her.

" _Hi, Nancy. If you're watching this then I have unfortunately passed away. I hope that you are okay and know that I am with your mother now. I left you a few envelopes along with this disk. Please make sure that they get to the right people. Each envelope has a letter inside specifically for that person. The large packet underneath the letters needs to go to the FBI. I'm sure that they will be expecting it."_ Nancy picked up the packet that was underneath the envelopes and pulled out a sheath of paper before sliding it back in. _"Inside the packet is information on an insurance scam that I was looking into for an employee of GW Insurance Company, the same company Ned was working for. When they found out about the scam, they fired several employees including Ned. The FBI started looking into it as well and we all found evidence that ties you to the scam."_

Frank stopped the video.

"That's what the FBI agents wanted to talk to you about," he stated, looking down at her. "They were by yesterday at the hospital and then again today while you were with Dr. Millar."

"Why didn't anybody say anything to me about this?" Nancy asked, getting angry. "This whole thing is news to me. I don't have any idea what Dad is talking about."

"Dad, felt that you needed time to heal before asking you a bunch of questions," he replied. He felt the same way with what he needed to tell her but didn't say anything.

"But he could have said something!" Nancy cried. " _You_ could have said something!"

"I'm sorry, Nancy," Frank apologized. "We were only thinking of your best interests. Let's just continue the video and maybe Carson will explain it better than we could have." He resumed the video as Nancy sulked in front of him.

" _I know you had nothing to with it and I wanted to find out the whole story before I told you. Obviously, if you're watching this, I never got the chance. I'm sorry, Nancy. Don't blame anyone for not saying anything to you either. The evidence hasn't been fully collected and the whole story is vague. But Ned did have something to do with the scam though he wasn't the mastermind behind the whole thing. Just a pawn. The real person is someone both you and the Hardys know. You all put him away. There is only one picture of this man but he's not on any databases that can identify him for some strange reason. I couldn't figure out who he was. Maybe you, Frank, and Joe can figure that out together. I tucked the picture away in your secret place just in case someone else got their hands on this video. You'll know where to look._

" _There is one thing that I can tell you, Nancy. Ned is not the only one to watch out for. I have reason to believe that Nate Dixon has joined this twisted crusade. You know him very well so I need not warn you about his intentions. You know what to do if you encounter him though: run. That's the only thing you can do with a person like Dixon. There is also one other person whom I think may be involved but I'm not really sure about her. If you can find any ties to Ned and Dixon through her, then she just might lead you to the mastermind. Otherwise, I suggest you keep an eye out for Brenda. She is NOT a friend._

" _There is nothing more I can really say other than how truly proud I am of you. I have no words to express how much you mean to me. Remember, don't ever give up hope, Honey. There is always light at the end of the tunnel. No matter what happens, have faith in yourself and in those around you. Don't push people away in time of need. They are there to help. You know who I mean. I may no longer be there but I will always be with you. I love you, Nancy."_

Carson's face dissolved as the video ended. Nancy sat quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks, her anger replaced with grief. Frank knelt before her and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

"I miss him so much," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. Frank wondered what Carson meant at the end though he had a feeling it had something to do with him."Me too."

The two remained embraced for a few minutes, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Nancy's sobs subsided and she moved away from him, wiping her cheeks. He rose and helped her stand, not letting go of her hand.

"Nancy, I…" Frank started but stopped himself. He knew it wasn't the right time. She looked up and gave him a small smile. Changing his mind, Frank was about to say something when a blinking red light on the desk caught his eye. "Nan, what's that for?"

She looked down at the desk then up at the screens, her smile withering away.

"Someone must have forgotten to turn the alarm on," she stated, moving as quickly as she could toward the screens. She looked back at Frank in alarm. "It's too late."

* * *

The conversation around the table was light hearted. None of the occupants of the room wanted to disturb Nancy in the next room so they tried to keep = their voices a little more reserved. Marcus talked to Laura and Hannah about the exhibit he just finished for the museum. Dean was talking to George about a dig he had been to the year before. Bess rolled her eyes in boredom but kept eyeing her cousin with a grin. Fenton sat at the head of the table, listening to nobody in particular. Joe and Vanessa, on the other hand, were getting a little bit too loud when their argument got a little heated.

"You know you didn't have to hit me this morning!" he cried, taking the last bite of his casserole.

"Oh, are we on that again?" Vanessa said back. "You were being incorrigible and you deserved it."

"No, I didn't," Joe spat out. The others at the table started taking an interest in the conversation. "I was just poking a little bit of fun at him! He's been so moody lately that it's getting annoying!"

"That doesn't give you the right to pick on him!"

"Is it always like this around here?" Dean laughed.

"Only when the Hardy brothers are in town," George joked.

Joe stopped talking and looked around the room. He rose from his chair and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked when he returned.

"Hey, Dad," Joe asked, looking at his father, "have you seen Frank?"

"I haven't seen him in a while either," Laura answered, looking at her husband. The others at the table became concerned while Joe went into the den.

"Nancy's gone too!" he cried rushing back.

"What?!" cried Fenton, rising from his chair. He went into the den to see for himself only to come back frustrated. "This day is getting stranger and stranger. What is going on?"

"Nancy couldn't have gotten far," Hannah replied, worried. "She can barely walk."

"Joe, go check the basement. Maybe they're both down there watching TV and just didn't tell us," Fenton ordered. Joe nodded and left the room. The others rose from their chairs in order to help in the search when a noise came from the kitchen.

"Joe?" Fenton called, taking a step toward the darkened doorway.

"You wish," replied a sinister voice. Hannah screamed when a burly man stepped into the dining room. Dixon smirked at the terrified faces before him. "Oh, this is going to be fun."


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow. Another update from me so soon! This is a long one again but I also have a warning. This chapter is violent at times and there are some references to rape. It's expected after the ending for the last chapter. As I said before, we are winding down so I am hoping maybe 2-3 more chapters to come at most. I will try to get the next chapter out around Thursday or Friday, just so you know.** **Anyway, thanks to all who left their reviews! I appreciate anything you guys have to say and love reading them! So, without any further ado, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy and until next time! Have a great week!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Nancy and Frank stood frozen, staring at the screens as Dixon and two others walked into the kitchen through the back door. It was too late to stop them or even warn their family and friends as they both left their cell phones upstairs.

"No, no, no!" cried Frank when he saw Joe leave to go to the kitchen. Frank was just about to leave the room when Nancy stopped him.

"You can't go up there," she said.

"But Nancy, it's Joe!" Frank cried.

"I know but there's nothing we can do now," she replied pointing to the screen. Frank's face went red in anger at the sight of his brother. "I'm sorry, Frank."

"I shouldn't have come down here," he muttered, shaking his head. "I should have carried you back to the den and forced you to sit."

"Then we both would be in the same situation as everyone else is," Nancy replied calmly, placing her hand on his arm.

"I know that, Nancy!" he snapped, shaking her off. Nancy took a step back, hurt. Frank regretted the words and his actions the moment it happened. He could see the heartbreak in her face and knew that he hurt her again. "I'm sorry, Nancy."

"No, you're right, Frank," she whispered, fighting back more tears. She looked at the screens, watching her friends being herded into the den. "If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be here and none of this would have happened."

"Nancy, don't say that," Frank said. "That's not what I meant. _They_ are the reason all this happened!"

He tried to reach out to her but she stepped back again, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"I can't," she said. "I just…can't."

Nancy turned and went as quickly as she could to the bedroom door and slammed it. Frank ran over to the door only to find that she locked it.

"Nancy, I'm sorry!" he cried, leaning his head against the door. "I don't blame you for any of this! Just please come out!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Frank knew she wasn't going to come out. He looked back at the screens and saw one of the men leave the room going toward the kitchen and basement. Frank rushed to the main door, but stopped to look back at the bedroom. He contemplated leaving Nancy but he knew it was the only way to stop them and to protect her.

Once he opened the door to the basement, the outer door automatically opened. Frank wanted to catch the man by surprise before going upstairs to rescue his family. He found a baseball bat hanging on the wall and grabbed it, poising himself just at the base of the stairs. The man was just stepping off the bottom step when Frank hit him, dropping the unsuspecting man like a sack of potatoes. Frank looked up the stairs to make sure no one heard. He was relieved to see that the man was dumb enough to close the door behind him.

Searching the basement for something to tie the man up with, Frank found duct tape behind the bar. He dragged the man into the far corner of the room and wrapped the tape around his wrists and ankles before covering the unconscious man's mouth.

He picked up the bat but stopped when he saw the signature on the wood. Ron Santo's name was emblazoned on the wood. Frank smiled, knowing Carson was with him, remembering that Nancy's father was a Cubs' fan. He said a little prayer before heading slowly up the basement steps.

"Thanks, Carson," he whispered just before opening the door to the kitchen.

* * *

Dixon smiled, standing before Fenton and the others. He threw Joe's limp body into the room and Vanessa rushed to her husband. Fenton could see blood flowing from a gash on the side of his son's head. He was about to turn around when he felt another body standing behind him. Before he could turn around to defend himself, Fenton was slammed into the ground and his arms pinned behind his back. He felt zip ties being pulled around his wrists. When he was pulled back up, Ned stood beside him, smirking.

"I thought you were Frank," he replied with a laugh. "Now I see the resemblance. You must be Fenton Hardy."

"What the hell do you want?" Fenton yelled, looking from Dixon and back to Ned.

"We're here to discuss a little matter," Dixon replied, stepping forward. "Where's the safe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fenton shook his head defiantly. He looked to his wife who was trying her best not to break down. She cried out when he was slammed into the wall by Ned.

"We know all about the safe," Ned said, inches from Fenton's face. "We want what's inside of it and then we'll be on our way."

"I highly doubt that," Fenton spat.

"I'm sure you do," Ned smiled. "Now, you can tell us where it is or Dixon will be having some fun with one of these lovely ladies here."

"I…I don't know where it's at," Fenton stammered. He didn't want anything to happen to his wife or the girls but he couldn't give them any information even if he wanted to.

"We'll see about that," Dixon replied. "Now, MOVE!"

Dixon ordered another man who was with him to move them all into the den, including Joe who was still out cold. When everyone was sitting on the floor, their wrists were all zip tied behind their backs. Fenton could see a gun tucked away in Dixon's belt though the burly man really didn't need it.

"So, this is how the better half lives," Dixon muttered, looking around. Noticing the pictures on a table, he ran his arm across the table, knocking all the frames to the floor in a broken pile. He picked up a vase then threw it over his shoulder, nonchalantly, the vase shattering when it hit the floor. "I think they need to fire their decorator."

Dixon turned around and looked at all the terrified faces staring back at him.

"We're missing a few," he said after a few seconds. Ned came up beside him and looked at each face before turning red in anger.

"Where's Frank?" He searched around the room then noticed the makeshift bed on the lounger. He looked down at Fenton, his eyes narrowed. "Where's Nancy?"

"She's not here," he replied, stiffening.

"You're lying," Ned seethed. "Where are they?"

"They're NOT here!" yelled Fenton.

Ned looked at the other man with them.

"Search the house, Lawson," he ordered. "Check the whole place out."

When Lawson left the room, Ned shook his head in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong now, Lover Boy?" Dixon asked impatiently.

"Don't call me that!" Ned yelled. "We were supposed to get them all! And _you_ screwed up again!"

" _I_ screwed up?" Dixon yelled. "They're here somewhere. They would have to be or we would have seen them leave. It's just one guy and a girl who's injured. A lot of damage they'll do."

"Oh, you don't know Frank like I do," Ned replied, shaking his head. He pointed to Joe. "You only knocked out the brawn of the two Hardy brothers. The one with the brains will be the one who could stop us."

"I don't care," Dixon said through gritted teeth. "Even if he's somehow still in the house, we have his family and friends. What's he going to do?"

Ned nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He hated having loose ends and Frank Hardy was definitely a loose end that needed to be taken care of. Ned had seen firsthand how Frank has gotten out of sticky situations where it seemed dire.

"How do you know about the safe anyway?" Fenton asked, looking at the two men. Ned walked over to him and smirked.

"You know, Hannah," he said, turning his attention to the older woman. "I always thought that you were a waste of space at times, with the exception of your cooking, of course. It wasn't until this moment that I realized your true value."

Ned reached behind her collar and pulled out what looked like a tiny flat disk.

"Thanks so much for helping us out," he winked at her.

"How did…" she stammered, looking aghast.

"A friendly little hug can go a long way," Ned laughed, stepping back towards Fenton. The elder Hardy closed his eyes at the realization of who planted the bug. He knelt before the elder Hardy and licked his lips. "See, Fenton knows who did it. Tell me where they are and we won't hurt any of you."

Dixon snickered, muttering "Fat chance."

"We don't know where they are," Dean said, answering for Fenton. Ned turned his attention to the new speaker and cocked his head.

"You must be _Dean_ ," Ned laughed, emphasizing his name. He rose and walked over to Dean, who glared at him. Ned knelt on his haunches and came within inches of Dean's face. "Coming all this way, thinking you'll sweep Nancy off her feet. That's so chivalrous. Let me give you a little piece of advice there, cowboy. Stay away from another man's property."

"Oh, get over it, Lover Boy!" laughed Dixon, rolling his eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you psychotic son-of-a-bitch!"

"Well, thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You two don't like each other, do you?" asked Marcus, naively.

"Well, what gave you that idea?" Dixon said sarcastically.

"If it hadn't been for you, Dixon, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Ned yelled. "All you had to do was follow directions and you couldn't even do that!"

"I didn't screw up, you jackass!" yelled Dixon. "I knew she was in that car! Do you honestly think I was stupid enough, like you, to believe it otherwise?"

The two men continued their argument while their words were soaked up by their captives. Fenton was shocked at hearing that Nancy was never supposed to be in the car when the accident happened. Now he knew the reason behind the insurance scam. It was to frame Nancy for her father's death to collect a large paycheck.

A noise from the kitchen cut their argument short. Ned looked at Dixon. They both realized that Lawson never returned. Dixon stayed back while Ned left the room, slowly making his way toward the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Ned ducked just as a baseball bat swung through the air, missing his head by inches. He looked up and smiled broadly when he saw the angry face in the dim light.

"Hello, Frank. Long time, no see."

"What the hell are you doing here, Ned?" Frank said through gritted teeth, the bat poised for another swing.

"Getting what I want," Ned smirked. He turned and ran for the other room but Frank threw the bat, tripping Ned's feet, knocking him to the ground just inside the dining room. Just as Frank caught up to him, Ned was on his feet and threw a punch at Frank, landing right in the jaw and knocking him back into the dining room table. Frank could hear his name being called and he could have sworn that he saw Dixon just standing there, smirking as the two continued to pummel one another. When he was finally getting the upper hand on Ned, he stopped, feeling cold steel on his neck. Dixon held his gun tight, grabbing Frank by the neck and throwing him into the den in front of everyone. Laura and Hannah let out squeals of terror. Frank flipped over onto his back to face Dixon, his hands out in front of him. Ned rose from where Frank had him pinned, wiping the blood from his busted nose. Frank didn't move even though Dixon lowered his gun and put it away. He looked around at his family and was relieved when he saw Joe breathe even though he was still out cold.

"Well, well, well, the missing Hardy brother," Dixon taunted. He knelt down and looked right at Frank who was glaring at him. "I have a feeling you know where we can find the lovely owner of this house. So, tell us, where is she?"

* * *

Nancy sat on the bed, crying. She thought of all the times Frank hurt her and felt betrayed by the one whom she knew was the person she wanted to be with. Sh didn't know if she could bounce back from this last time. His words still hung in her mind, stinging like a bee. Then another voice came through, overpowering Frank's voice. It reminded her that she was above the pain and grief she felt. She remembered her father telling her the most important things in life weren't what she possessed physically but the relationships she had with her family and friends. Nancy knew she couldn't let a slip of the mouth destroy a friendship she held more dear than any other she had. She needed to help her friends. No, they were no longer her friends. They were her family and they were all she had left now.

Getting off the bed, Nancy went to the door. Even though she no longer heard him calling to her, Nancy expected to see Frank waiting in the office for her. But when she opened it, he was gone.

"Frank?" she called even though there was visibly no one in the room. Nancy went around to the screens and gasped. Frank was already in the kitchen, a baseball bat in his hand. He left without her in order to protect her.

Nancy felt her strength waning, her body beginning to succumb to the effects of the drug she was given earlier. She didn't care though and went as quickly as she could to the cabinet behind the desk. Frank left without fully realizing what else the room held, that he could have armed himself with something other than a bat before going upstairs. Nancy opened the cabinet, revealing a small arsenal her father had collected over the years. Carson Drew made sure his daughter not only knew how to handle herself in situations but also how to shoot, taking her to the range every week since she was little. Knowing her body wouldn't be able to handle the recoil of the shotgun, Nancy opted for the 9mm handgun she knew well and loaded it to capacity.

As she prepared to leave the room, Nancy used the phone line, which was not connected to the main house. Dialing BD, she informed him of the intruders in her house and the hostages they took. Knowing that the police were on their way, Nancy easily could have sat back and rested but she knew they would arrive too late to save her friends. She activated the backup security system, locking all doors and windows in the house. Nancy looked back up to the screen and smiled. Ned and Dixon noticed the sounds of the locks engaging, neither of them realizing they couldn't get out either let alone the police getting in.

She walked to the door with a small tablet in her hand. The security footage was downloaded onto the tablet and Nancy could see the whole house from it. There was only Ned and Dixon left. Just before she opened the door, Nancy swayed just a bit and held onto the door knob for support until the dizziness passed. Once it did, she checked the screen again and entered the basement.

Nancy smiled when she saw Frank's handiwork, the unconscious man still in the corner. After an agonizing climb, Nancy finally reached the top of the stairs. She paused to catch her breath. The climb took a lot out of her but she was determined to rescue her family.

Checking the tablet, she eased open the door to the kitchen, the hallway beyond darkened. She could hear angry shouts coming from the other part of the house. Keeping her eyes on the screen for where Ned and Dixon were, Nancy crept closer to the den, listening to the conversation.

"How did you call the police, Hardy?" screamed Ned. Nancy could see the flashing lights illuminating the rooms as she got closer. She was worried that the lights would give away her position but neither Dixon nor Ned paid attention.

"I didn't call…them," Frank said slowly, his lip bleeding freely. Nancy grew angry as she heard the pain in his voice. She knew he had been beaten up.

She stopped just inside the dining room, the den opening beside her. Chancing it, Nancy poked her head around the corner to see the scene. She almost made a noise at what she saw. Everyone was sitting on the floor, huddled together. Joe lay on the floor, unconscious though he was slightly moving. Vanessa was near him but she couldn't touch him as her wrists were tied behind her. Fenton sat nearby, helplessly watching his other son being beaten. Nancy thought for a moment he saw her but a split second later, Fenton was back to watching Frank and Ned.

"This has gone on long enough!" cried Dixon from across the room. Nancy held her breath when she saw the man who terrorized her just a day before. He sat in a chair, his leg draped over the armrest, in his hand, he twirled the baseball bat. "Let's just tear their house from top to bottom and find that little shit! She must have the police and locked down the house somehow!"

"I know that, Dixon!" yelled Ned, looking to the other man. "I don't know how she did it! We cut the phone lines before we got in here! But there's no chance to get out of here now!"

"I don't care what the hell you say, _Ned_!" yelled Dixon. "I am _not_ going back to prison! If I go down, then these guys are going with me!"

Frank started laughing, the others around him staring at him as if he went crazy.

"What the hell is so funny, Hardy?" Ned seethed, picking him up by the collar.

"No matter what you do, you're never going to find her or that room," Frank smiled. Then his eyes went wide when he realized his slip. Nancy silently cursed at him for saying it.

"Room?" Dixon replied, getting up. "It's a damn _room_?"

"I knew you were lying!" roared Ned, throwing Frank against the couch. "Tell us where it is!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" yelled Frank, defiantly. "There's nothing you can do that would make me say another word!"

Nancy knew she had to move. Her body was screaming for rest as she rose slowly and moved to try a different route. Eyeing where Dixon stood, Nancy crept to the adjacent room to come up behind the man. Just before she reached him, she set a timer for five minutes for the security system to disarm and unlock the doors. Nancy just hoped by then she wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

Fenton knew he saw Nancy peeking around the corner of the dining room. He wanted so badly to tell her to run but knew it wouldn't be wise given her inability to run quickly at the moment. Trying not to give away her location to Dixon nearby, Fenton set his gaze to Frank, hoping that whatever she had planned didn't hurt her or anyone else. With the police outside, it was only a matter of time before they charged the place. What concerned him though were the doors locking. Would the police be able to even get in before they were all killed?

Out of the corner of his eyes, Fenton saw movement behind Dixon. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Nancy creep into the room, pausing for a moment to look down at what looked like a tablet before putting it down. Fenton shifted his gaze back at what was going on across the room, not wanting Dixon to catch on that there was someone behind him.

"You know what?" Dixon replied, suddenly walking over to Bess and grabbing a hold of her hair. She screamed as he dragged her away from George and Dean who were huddled together. "If he's not going to talk with you beating him, then the only way he will is by hurting them! So what will it be, Hardy? You tell us where she is or this little brat and I will be having a little bit of fun!"

"No!" George cried as Bess screamed again, more so in pain than in fear.

"That's enough!" cried Nancy, stepping into the room. All eyes shifted to her. Fenton noticed her right arm was hidden slightly behind her leg as if she were holding something. Her left hand held tightly onto the chair almost as if she were about to fall.

"Nancy, no!" Frank yelled, struggling to get to her from beneath Ned.

"Well, well," Dixon smirked, still holding onto a crying Bess. "This is more like it. I may get my chance with her yet."

"Dixon, don't you dare!" yelled Ned, letting go of Frank and grabbing a hold of the man's beefy arm.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Dixon pointed to Nancy. "Her?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" yelled Nancy, swinging her arm out, revealing the gun she held. She cocked the hammer, the sound echoing around the room as the bullet entered the chamber. "NOW, Dixon! You too, Ned! Get out and leave my family alone!"

Nancy kept her arm as steady as she could though she felt herself shaking. Dixon took a step toward her, letting go of Bess who scrambled away from him.

"You honestly think your're going to pull that trigger?" Dixon laughed, watching her. He saw a slight quiver in her stance and knew she was holding on by a thread. Dixon continued to move slowly toward her.

While Ned's attention was on Dixon and Nancy, Fenton watched as Frank made a move toward the unsuspecting man. Frank tapped him on the shoulder to draw his attention back to him and punched him in the jaw. Ned was knocked back and slid down the wall, landing in a heap, unconscious. Nancy saw the action, but kept her attention to Dixon who was still advancing.

When Frank turned around to go after Dixon, he realized he was too far away to do anything. The large man continued to taunt Nancy as he took each step. Before anyone could do anything stop him, Dixon charged Nancy, hurdling her head over heels into the couch behind her. The women in the room screamed collectively as a several shots rang out.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry it took this long for me to publish the chapter. This has been one crazy week. When I went through the last chapter, I realized there were so many mistakes. Oh, my gosh! I hate it when I do that! Sorry if you found those errors. That being said, thanks to all who left a review and to our new readers, Welcome! I love hearing what you guys think of the story! I hope to get out the final chapters in the coming week or so but I can't promise anything. I am planning a most awesome Star Wars baby shower for my cousin (she's due May the Fourth, haha!) and I have been lack on that department. It's at the end of the month so I gotta get hoofing on it! If the story stops at any point or takes forever to be published, please don't hate me! You now know the reason why. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave you mark to let me know you were here! Until next time, have a great weekend!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Seconds after the shots rang, the police were pounding on the door. Frank rushed over to his father, his pocket knife in hand. As he's working on the bonds, his thoughts were on Nancy. There were no sounds or movement coming from the adjacent living room.

"Frank, go," Fenton urged his son, taking the knife and beginning to work on Laura's bonds.

Frank scrambled into the other room just as the doors unlocked and the police barged in. BD led the way, his gun at the ready. Officers streamed into the house as BD saw Frank kneeling beside two bodies.

"Everyone okay?" the detective called out, lowering his weapon but still carrying it. "What the hell happened?"

"We need an ambulance in here!" Fenton cried.

"No, we don't," came a faint mumble. BD used a walkie to order the EMTs in.

Relieved to hear his brother's voice, Frank concentrated on Nancy, who was pinned beneath Dixon. Seeing him struggle to move the large man, BD holstered his weapon and knelt to help Frank, eventually rolling Dixon over. The man's eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, two holes in his chest and a mass of blood on his shirt. BD took a handkerchief out and lifted the gun still in Dixon's belt just in case. The detective's eyes settled on the 9mm that was still slightly clenched in Nancy's hand.

"She did this?" he asked incredulously though Frank didn't say anything. Noting Frank's concentration, BD patted his shoulder and rose to check on everyone else. Fenton nodded to him as he entered the room.

"Is she okay?" Fenton asked, kneeling beside Frank. His eyes went wide when he saw Dixon's body lying motionless.

"I…I don't know," Frank stammered, still trying to wake her. He checked to make sure she had no other wounds. Her bandages were clean and the blood on her shirt seemed to be Dixon's.

"How was she able to pull that trigger without falling?" Fenton asked, shaking his head. He was grateful that psychopath was finally off the streets but he wondered at what price. Suddenly, Nancy took a deep breath and coughed, her eyes rolling open and close.

"Nancy?" Frank said softly, taking her head in his hands. She focused on him and gave a weak smile.

"Is it over?" she whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope, I'm good," Nancy said slowly. Her eyes closed again. "I'm going to just rest my eyes for a moment."

Knowing that she was in safe hands, Fenton got up and surveyed the den. George sat on the couch, comforting a crying Bess. Hannah, Marcus, and Dean were talking to BD. Laura and Vanessa were attending to Joe what was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"How are you doing, Joe?" Fenton asked his younger son.

"Considering the fact that I have a massive headache at the moment," Joe answered, "I'm fine. What I miss?"

They all looked over at the two officers who were pulling Ned to his feet. The man didn't struggle, staring stoic at the floor. Joe noticed his broken nose and laughed.

"Who beat him up?"

"Frank did," Laura said proudly.

"Aw, man! I missed a royal butt kicking on Ned?" cried Joe. He looked around the room, confused. "He wasn't the one who hit me though. Was it Dixon? Where is he?"

"He's in the other room," Fenton replied grimly. "He's dead. Nancy shot him."

"What? Where is she? How's she doing?"

"It's all right, Joe. Calm down," his father replied calmly. "Frank is with her. You just worry about yourself, son."

Several EMTs rushed in carrying their gear, one of them coming toward Joe who started protesting. Vanessa gave him a stern look and without her even saying a word, Joe gave in and allowed the man to do his job.

The police cordoned off the living room and took the statements of everyone in the house with the exception of Nancy. Frank gave a modified version of his story, keeping the information about the room to himself. The kitchen door was found with a broken lock and the phone lines cut. What no one could figure out was how the alarm system was bypassed or how Nancy was able to call BD for help. Frank kept mum about what happened with him and Nancy even when BD pressed him.

* * *

Hours later, an eerie quiet settled in the house. The kitchen and dining room had been torn apart while the den and living room were still cordoned off with police tape. They already made the decision to clean up in the morning. The back door was closed shut, a chair pushed against it. The security system was disarmed as whatever Nancy had done earlier, the pass codes were changed automatically. After arguing with the EMTs about Nancy going to the hospital, Fenton was able to convince them to keep her home with the knowledge that Dr. Millar would be over in the morning to check on her. Hannah and Laura had gone to bed while Bess and George went home. Vanessa was with Joe at the hospital. Marcus and Dean returned to their hotel room. The only ones still awake in the house were Fenton and Frank, both of whom were sitting at the breakfast nook. Frank held an ice pack to his face while his father drank some hot tea.

"So, are you going to tell me where it's at?" Fenton asked, looking at his son.

"Huh?" Frank replied, blinking as if not realizing his father just asked him a question. He took the ice pack off his face revealing a nice shiner around his eye and a slightly swollen lip, a reminder of the beating her took courtesy of Ned. "Oh, yeah. Can it wait until tomorrow, Dad?"

Fenton looked at the clock. It was going on two in the morning. He wanted to get into the room before the FBI agents arrived in the morning. Fenton had a feeling that Nancy wouldn't be up right away after the night she had so it left Frank with the weight of the knowledge at the moment. He didn't want him to be the one to show them though.

"You know," Fenton slapped his hands on the table. Fenton rose from the table and put his mug into the dishwasher. "You're right. It's been a long night. We'll just keep it between us that you know where it is. The FBI will just have to shove it up their ass for all I care. After the night we just had, they should be a little bit more sympathetic. You coming up soon?"

"I'll be up soon," Frank mumbled, staring at the wall.

"Don't be up much longer, son," Fenton said softly, patting Frank on the shoulder as he passed him.

When he finally was alone, Frank sighed, thinking. It wasn't because of the events of the evening that he felt that way. He screwed up so many times with Nancy, he wasn't sure she was going to forgive him after his latest stupidity spasm. He looked around then quietly headed for the living room. A blood stain was on the carpet when Dixon's body once lay. Frank was glad the man was gone but having Nancy kill him in self defense was not what he thought would happen or even wanted to happen. He saw the baseball bat lying on the ground near the chair and was tempted to pick it up and return it to its rightful place out of respect for Carson. But the police were adamant about no one touching anything in the rooms until the investigation was complete. He looked at the remnants of their interrupted meal and shook his head. Picking up the dishes, Frank took them to the kitchen and began putting them into the dishwasher.

Once he was done cleaning up, Frank slowly drudged up the stairs to the small room he was staying in. He stopped and listened to the sounds of the others sleeping, soft snores and the rustling of covers coming from the rooms. Walking past his room, Frank stopped outside Nancy's, opening the door slightly. A small light illuminated a corner of the room just enough for him to see her sleeping figure in the bed. Closing the door behind him, Frank knelt beside her bed and placed his hands on hers.

"I'm so sorry, Nancy," he replied softly. As if in response Frank felt her squeeze his hand. "There are so many things I want to say and I know I should wait but if I say it now, then maybe it won't come out wrong. I've been saying the wrong things lately and I hate myself for it. I never intended to hurt you. I…I guess I was afraid that I would lose you, especially to a guy like Dean. He seems nice but…I don't know. I love you so much and I want to be with you but it's okay if you don't forgive me for what I've done. I deserve it."

Frank sighed and let go of her hand. Seeing a small swivel chair in the corner, he positioned it closer to the bed and sat down. He wanted to stay by her side until Nancy woke up but it wasn't long before his head nodded and he was asleep. Two tired blue eyes opened slightly and watched him dozing before closing again, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Nearly a day and a half later, Nancy awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window, the sun streaming in. Feeling rested, she looked around her room, seeing the empty chair near the end of the bed. Someone had slept there or at least sat there waiting. Nancy closed her eyes again only to see Dixon charging her again, his face scrunched up in hate. Shaking her head, her eyes shot open again and she couldn't breathe. Fear washed over her, panic settling in. Getting out of bed as quickly as she could, Nancy went into her bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. When the panic attack dissipated, tears started to flow. She knew she killed him and she was going to have to live with that the rest of her life. She knew the man deserved it. He had killed her father, terrorized her and her family but yet she was mourning the fact that she pulled the trigger that ended his life.

Rising from the floor, Nancy looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were hollow looking, her skin slightly sunken in. She hadn't eaten real food in days and it showed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, the panic was gone. Anger and determination rose in its place. Nancy vowed to never let anyone make her a victim again. She knew there was someone still out there who wanted nothing more than to make her and the Hardys suffer. Nancy was determined not to let that happen again.

Thirty minutes later after showering and dressing, Nancy was drying her hair, looking at the stitches that lined the side of her face. Even though a scar was inevitable, her hairline would hide most of it. When she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Although she still looked the way she did before, Nancy felt different. This was the first day of the rest of her life and she intended on making sure she made the best out of it. She heard a noise in her room and opened the door, startling Fenton who had walked in to check on her.

"Nancy!" he cried, rushing over. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her slightly. She smiled at the concern he showed. "It's so good to see you awake again! We were all so worried."

"I'm fine, Fenton," she said, giving him a small smile.

"That's great," he smiled. "You being here is what matters most."

"How is everyone?"

"Well, Joe spent the night in the hospital," he explained. "Gave the nurses such a hard time that they literally kicked him out yesterday. I had Frank go get him and Vanessa while I dealt with the FBI. They were not happy about having another delay and they've been practically camped out downstairs waiting. We haven't seen Bess and George since that night but George told us that Bess was doing okay after her encounter with Dixon. Marcus and Dean have been a real help since Bess and George haven't been around. The police finally allowed us to clean up the living room this morning so everyone is downstairs chipping in. The backdoor needed to be replaced so there is someone installing a new door, identical to the one you had."

"Sounds like you've been busy," she laughed, walking over to her bed and sitting down. She watched as Fenton went to the door and closed it giving the impression that they were about to have a talk.

"The FBI has been foaming at the mouth, waiting to get into that room, Nancy," he replied grimly. He took the swivel chair and sat down. "I don't know how much longer we can hold them off before they search this house."

"Ah, yes," Nancy replied, shaking her head, "the perpetual persistence of wanting information."

She set her sights on the sun streaming into the room and thought for a moment. "This isn't what I imagined my return home to be. I thought I'd be spending time with my friends and with Dad. I never expected life without him. I know that we all eventually die. I just didn't know it would be so soon. Dad always told me to be honest with people, no matter what the circumstances. There was one exception though. He wanted that room and its contents to remain a secret and I intend to keep that promise."

"I understand, Nancy," he replied, "but…" She held up her hand to stop him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't give up the information they need," she went on. "The FBI is not allowed to see or know that it's a room. There is information down there that could be damaging to certain people who are good people. I don't want any of it to get out or that Dad even had it. I take it from the way you are sounding that Frank didn't say anything about the room. He didn't tell you where it was at?"

"No," he shook his head. "He didn't let on anything, not even to BD that night when he gave his statement. He said he didn't want to hurt your trust in showing him. I sent him to go get Vanessa and Joe yesterday to avoid contact with the FBI but today may be a little bit harder."

"Frank wouldn't have been able to get back in anyway," Nancy explained. "When the house was breached and I overrided the system, the pass codes were changed automatically. It's a rotating system. The computer sends an email to a specific address in the form of a letter. The code is embedded in the letter."

"Wow," Fenton laughed with a shake of his head. "I would never thought that Carson could think something up like this."

"Actually, it was my idea," she smiled. "Dad was going to put a simple password that could easily be deciphered so he wouldn't have to remember so many words or numbers. Since he was working with one of the foremost technology geniuses out there on this, I asked that the program become more of an AI. Dad agreed and set up a dummy email to accept the messages. It changes every few weeks or when the system is breached in the main house. I never got the chance to tell Frank that before he left. How...how is he?"

"Asleep now," Fenton said, but he didn't elaborate. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and a little stiff," Nancy shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

"How are you emotionally?"

"I would be lying if I said I was okay," she said, looking back at him. "I don't know what I would have done if Dixon had hurt any of you. It was the only thing driving me that night. You are all I have left. Killing him didn't bring Dad back but it got a monster off the streets. What I did, I did for my family."

Fenton felt immense pride in Nancy at that moment. Her strength gave him hope that she was going to be okay. It was in this that made what he was about to ask of her so much harder.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **Woah. A chapter out earlier than I expected. Woo hoo! Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. We are almost there, people! The end is near but I'm not sure how close it is. Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying the end of the second part of our journey. As always, anything you have to say is greatly appreciated so enjoy this next chapter. Until next time, later!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"How much longer is this going to take?" Agent Carter Wallace asked impatiently. Hannah rolled her eyes as she set the plate of cookies onto the table.

Agents Wallace and Christine Hayworth sat at the dining room table, talking with Hannah and Laura. Joe and Vanessa were out running errands for Hannah along with Dean who wanted to help. Frank was still upstairs asleep while Fenton had disappeared a half hour before.

"Quit being so rude," Hayworth replied, taking a cookie. "It's bad enough that you insisted we stick around here when we could be interrogating Mr. Nickerson again at the jail. We've been intruding on these people for the past two days during a time of mourning. At least have some tact."

"It's all right," Hannah replied, sitting down. "We're just sorry that you have to wait in the first place."

"I don't know what's taking Fenton so long," Laura replied, checking the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Well, what about your son, Mrs. Hardy?" Wallace asked. "We hear that he may know where this safe is."

"Frank is indisposed right now," Laura answered, narrowing her eyes. "You will have to speak with Nancy about it."

"Speak with me about what?" came Nancy's voice from the kitchen. They all turned to see her walk in, an envelope tucked under her arm. Fenton came up behind her looking unsurprised that she was there.

"Nancy!" cried Hannah, rushing over to her. She grasped Nancy in a hug, thankful to see the young woman up and around. She noticed the paleness in her face. "I'm glad to see you're okay. Is there anything I can do for you, dear?"

"Thanks, Hannah," Nancy smiled. "Would you mind getting me something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

"Of course!" Hannah cried, bustling past Nancy and into the kitchen. "Just give me a few minutes!"

"I'll go help her," Laura stated, sensing that her presence wasn't warranted.

When the two women were gone, Nancy took a seat across from the agents, eyeing them intently. Fenton sat next to her and folded his hands in front of him. She opened the large envelope, pulling out a file folder and handing it to Hayworth.

"This is everything Dad had on the insurance case," she finally stated, not waiting for the agents to ask a question. "There is also a copy of the original insurance policy he placed on himself over a year ago. You'll find that it matches what the insurance company has on file. All the information proves I had nothing to with his death or that of Edith Nickerson. I never signed any paperwork for her and never would have knowingly. Ned asked me several months ago to sign something for an insurance policy on _him_. If the policy I signed was for his mother, I never knew about it. As for Dad's, we signed that policy through a different agent within the same company."

"Why didn't you go through Mr. Nickerson at the time?" Hayworth asked, scanning the file. Wallace took a few papers and began perusing them while they talked. "You were still with him at the time and I would have thought you'd want to give him the credit for handling such a large policy."

"Dad wanted to go through someone else because he felt it wouldn't be fair due to my association with Ned at the time," Nancy explained. "He also didn't trust Ned even then. They had a falling out a few years ago after Ned asked me to marry him and when I said no, he turned around and proposed to another girl. It didn't sit right with Dad no matter how noble Ned was at the time. I don't even think Ned knew about the policy. If he ever did, he didn't let on."

"So, how does this exonerate you?" Wallace asked skeptically. "All I see here is proof that you knew about his policy. How do I know you didn't orchestrate everything yourself?"

"Seriously?" Fenton cried. "You're still going on about that, after what just happened? Do you really think that Nancy would put everyone's life in danger just to get money?"

"I don't know what to think, Mr. Hardy!" yelled Wallace. He paused as Hannah brought in a plate of hot food and placed it in front of Nancy who was almost salivating over it. Once the housekeeper was gone, the group waited until Nancy took a few bites before continuing the conversation.

"Did you even talk to Ned about this?" Fenton muttered, allowing Nancy to eat for a bit.

"We spoke to Mr. Nickerson only briefly about this matter before his lawyer came in," Hayworth said uncomfortably, giving her partner a side glance. "Since then we haven't been able to get in to see him because his lawyer has claimed that his client needs time to prepare. The only thing we got out of him was that we needed to talk to you, Ms. Drew."

Fenton made a scoffing noise but Nancy calmed him down by placing her hand on his arm. He nodded before she continued.

"I am not condemning Ned for trying to make it look like I was party to this," Nancy spoke after wiping her mouth. "He did what he did because someone was pulling his strings, a mastermind if you will. Another person you might want to look into is Brenda Carlton. She may have information on this and as to who Ned is working for."

"And why would we look into a has-been reporter with Daddy issues?" Wallace asked gruffly. "She hasn't been seen in days."

"She planted a bug on Hannah the day of Edith Nickerson's funeral," Fenton stated. "They heard everything about the safe and that Nancy was home. Ned gave hint to it the night they broke in when he pulled the bug off Hannah."

"Dad also left a message stating that she was not to be trusted," Nancy continued. Fenton gave her a startled look, wondering where this message was. "Why would I lie about this? I was closer to Dad than any other person, including Hannah, and he still kept this information from me. I honestly had no clue about this whole case until Fenton told me about it _after_ the accident. Mrs. Nickerson was like a mother to me. I wouldn't do any harm to her as I would my own family. The person you need to talk to is Ned. He knows, even if he decides not to tell you anything."

Agent Wallace looked at Hayworth and nodded his head. The sincerity in Nancy's voice seemed to convince him what his partner already felt. Nancy was innocent or she wouldn't have given up the file.

"In light of all of this, I see no reason not to believe you," Wallace stated slowly. "I'm not sure though that we will be able to see Mr. Nickerson and get his side of the story anytime soon with his lawyer nearby."

"Let me talk to him then," Nancy blurted out, she herself surprised that she even said it. "Ned is not going to talk to you even if his lawyer allows it and if he does talk, he's going to lie to save himself. If he thinks he's only talking to me, he might be more open about everything."

"Absolutely not!" Fenton protested, shaking his head, "No, you're not going near him!"

"That's exactly what Dad would have said," Nancy replied. "You know it's true. Ned won't be as open with the FBI as he would me."

After a few minutes of quiet debate between the two agents, they nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right, Ms. Drew," Wallace nodded. "I wonder though, how are you going to get around his lawyer?"

"I have an idea," Nancy replied with a smile.

* * *

About an hour later, Fenton and Nancy were following Wallace and Hayworth to the police station. Nancy told Hannah that she wanted to go visit Bess and George which they were planning on doing when they were done at the station. Fenton drove while Nancy sat in the passenger seat wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses to hide her face.

"I'm still not keen on this idea of yours, Nancy," he replied, pulling into the parking space in front of the station. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I know you're worried," she answered, looking over at Fenton, "but this will all be for the good. He'll open up to me and if he doesn't then I'll deal with it."

"I'm just expressing my concern, that's all," Fenton sighed. "At least we both agree not to involve the boys in this. I think Frank would be having a royal conniption right now if we did tell him."

"Neither one of them needs to know at the moment," Nancy nodded. "We'll tell them when it's necessary. I think you're right about Frank though. He wouldn't let me out of the house if he knew I was coming here."

The two got out of the car and slowly went into the station. Wallace and Hayworth were already in the building. BD met them at the door, his face filled with worry. He ushered them away from the main bullpen before anyone could see Nancy.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to keep Titus Greyly out of here?" he asked, leading them toward the interrogation room when Ned was being held. "The man is like a human leech."

"I know, BD," Nancy chuckled. As they walked by other officers, she kept her head down and the sunglasses and hat on. "From what Dad used to say about him, I understand completely. All I need is a few minutes with Ned and we'll get what we need." She went on to explain the plan to the detective. Agents Wallace and Hayworth were going to talk to Titus Greyly while Nancy spoke with Ned. They were going to see what kind of measures were needed in order to talk to his client. That would give Nancy ample time to talk to her former fiance.

They stopped just down the hall from the room. She pulled out a small recording device she brought from home and made sure it worked. Nancy knew any recording she made would be inadmissible in the case against Ned but she still wanted it just in case it was needed. In order to get Ned's trust, he had to see her turn off the camera inside the room plus no one was to be behind the two-way mirror, which Fenton protested against.

"I don't want you alone in there with him," he said. "The last thing we need is a hostage situation."

"It won't happen, Mr. Hardy," BD reassured him confidently. "He's chained to the table so he's not going anywhere."

"Besides, I'll just break his nose," Nancy smiled slyly.

"Frank already did that," Fenton laughed nervously.

"Well, then I'll break it again," she shrugged, walking away. BD pointed to which door she needed to go to.

"I still don't like this," Fenton replied grimly.

"You and me both," Agent Hayworth agreed.

* * *

Nancy paused outside the interrogation room and took a deep breath. There was no turning back for her now but she still had butterflies in her stomach. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath and opened the door.

"What the hell am I doing he…" Ned started but stopped when he saw her. He leaned back in the chair he was in though his hands were still handcuffed to the table. Ned watched Nancy as she took off her sunglasses but left the hat on. She reached up and unhooked the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Well, I never expected to see you here, Nancy."

"We need to talk, Ned," she said, taking the chair across from him and sitting down.

"Oh, we do, do we?" He laughed and shook his head. "About what, pre-tell?"

"About why you did it," she said, glaring at him, all pleasantries aside. "Why did you kill your own mother?"

"Wow, Nancy. Straight-forward, aren't we?" Ned studied her, watching for a break in her demeanor. "I'm sure there's someone in the next room just waiting for me to spill my guts, right?"

"If I turned off the camera," Nancy leaned forward, "do you honestly think there's anyone in the other room?"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes before laughing.

"Okay, I'll bite," he said finally. "To be honest, I didn't have anything to do with my mother's death. Someone did that for me. I never laid a finger on her or set foot in her house. It was all done while I stayed in a hotel room. Too bad the insurance claim won't be filled, right, Nancy?"

"You know I didn't have anything to do with that crap," she stated. "Why would I want to be? The person is more important than the money, in my opinion."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Nancy," he replied nonchalantly, looking at his fingernails as if they were more exciting than their conversation. "Of course you didn't but that wasn't up to me. It was a dumb idea to begin with because any normal person would have seen right through it, which I'm sure Fenton Hardy and his bumbling sons did. How is Frank, anyway? Did he like the beating that he got from me?"

"At least he didn't get a broken nose," Nancy quipped. Ned reached for his nose as he sneered at her. "Ouch. That had to hurt."

"He'll get what's coming to him," Ned warned, looking away.

"Why did you go after Dad?" Nancy could feel her eyes starting to well at the mention of her father but she remained strong.

"Ah, that's the real reason why you're here, isn't it?" Ned smiled. "You want to find out why I hated your Daddy so much. He was in my way, much like Frank and Joe are now. It wasn't because of you, like Dixon said it was. It was plain, old fashioned hatred, Nancy. Your dad _hated_ me and was never going to let us be together. He even told me that in Arizona. You were all I ever wanted. We've been together for eight years and I'm not just going to let all that time together be for nothing. I did it for _us_."

"You have some sick way of showing that love," she grimaced, thinking of all the times he lied to her. "How many women were there really? Five? Twelve? Twenty?"

"Who's counting?" he shrugged. "I may have had different women but you were all I ever thought about, Nancy. One day, you're going to see that."

"I don't think so, Ned," she shook her head. "You betrayed me just as you did Dad. If you loved me as much as you say you did, you never would have allowed Dixon to drive that truck into our car."

"We were following orders, Nancy," Ned confessed. "Carson was the target to take out. Dixon knew you weren't supposed to be harmed but he did it anyway. I never would have allowed it if I knew. That was when Bre…"

He suddenly stopped and tilted his head, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"You almost had me there," he snickered, pointing his finger at her. "I see what you're doing. You're getting as much information from me as you can and pass it along to whomever in order to damage my case further. Clever girl."

"It worked for a little while, didn't it?" she smirked. "You told me everything I needed to know. I think you were about to say 'Brenda.' Am I correct?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ned shrugged. Nancy knew she wasn't going to get much more out of him now. "It sounds as if you already know that she's player."

"Is she?"

"You tell me, Nancy." The two stared at each other for several seconds before Nancy turned away. Ned laughed. "You never could resist me."

"You are so delusional," Nancy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you even here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, _really_ here. I could easily have talked to the FBI who were already here or even that idiot BD. You wouldn't be here unless there was something very specific for you to get from me. Or was it just to see me again? We never really got the chance to talk a few nights ago. You looked so beautiful then. You still do."

"Stop," she whispered. Nancy could feel her anxiety rising with what he was saying. She knew he was trying to get into her head but she wasn't going to let him win. Not this time. He smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. She suddenly rose from her seat, her eyes burning with fury. "Just stop! You are no longer a part of my life, do you hear me? You never will be ever again! Whatever you think is between us ended with you cheating and then lying about it! WE ARE DONE!"

Nancy glared at him, her heart hammering. The silence in the room was suffocating. It was what she needed to say to him and she felt better for it. Ned glowered at her, his eyes burning with intensity. He rose to meet her as far as his handcuffs would allow him.

"Fine," he seethed, looking into her eyes. "But I will tell you this: you will _never_ be happy without me. _Never_. Every time you are with him or even look at him, you will think of me. And when I get out of here, he will know not to mess with me. We will be together, Nancy. You can count on that and neither Frank or Joe will be able to do anything about it because they won't be breathing when I'm done with them. Mark my words, Nancy. There will be no place for you to hide and when I find you, I'll let you watch them take their final breaths before I deal with you."

Nancy stared at him, terrified. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breaths coming quickly. She was trying her best not to break down but she remained steadfast.

"You are sick, Ned," she finally said softly. "What happened to you?"

"Frank Hardy happened, Nancy," Ned stated. "He's been trying to be with you for years and it's never going to happen. I love you, Nancy and I always will. You will never be able to be with him as long as I live."

Nancy suddenly punched him in his nose, breaking it again. Ned cried out, grabbing his nose and plopping back down into his chair.

"You bitch!" he cried. He cringed slightly as he saw a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"You come near any of us again," she said through gritted teeth, "I will personally remove the reason why I left you!"

He started yelling obscenities at her as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Nancy quickly walked down the hall, handing the recording device to Fenton before rushing to the bathroom. Ned was able to get under her skin again and she let it happen. She let her guard down, thinking she was getting the upper hand and he played her. But she left him with a stinging reminder of her and Nancy knew he would not soon forget.

After rinsing off her face, Nancy looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still pale but looked slightly healthier than before. She could see the fire burning out of her eyes, the emotions of the whole week started to crumble. Tears started to flow once again as she sat down on the floor of the ladies room. Hugging her knees, Nancy cried silently, thinking about her family. She knew there was only one way to protect them.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry on the delay of this chapter. I did so many rewrites on this one, it's not funny. I just hope it doesn't come out sounding stupid or brainless. That's just me, I guess. Anyway, thank you to all who left a review for the last chapter. Although I have said that we are closing in on the ending, this story just seems to get longer and longer. However, I am counting on one, maybe two more chapters before the epilogue, which you are not going to want to miss! Enjoy the chapter and please, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. Have a great weekend and until next time, later!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Nancy stared out the window, the church and cemetery beyond. Fenton and she were parked in the parking lot of the church three hours after their visits to the police station and Bess and George. Neither one of them said anything, not wanting to break the melancholy of the moment. She knew that in a matter of days, they would be back in that parking lot under different circumstances. Nancy just hoped that she would be able to get through what will more than likely be an extremely long and emotionally draining day.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Nancy?" Fenton asked, breaking the heavy silence between them.

"As sure as I can be," she replied without taking her eyes off the church. "It's the only thing to do. I'll talk to Hannah later. She'll understand."

"I'm not sure I agree with that assessment," he laughed. "Even I don't understand why."

"But you'll still keep Frank and Joe out of the loop, right?"

"Yes," he answered. "It'll be hard but I promise I will. I'm not looking forward to the aftermath though."

"I'm sorry to put that on you."

"No worries," he waved his hand dismissively. "It might take a little bit of time, but I'm sure they'll understand."

A silence hung in the air again. Nancy continued looking out the window, thinking of what else she needed to do in the next few days. Sighing, she looked back at Fenton. "Can I borrow your cell phone? There's something I need to take care of before we head home."

"Sure." He handed her his cell and waited as she dialed a number by heart. A few minutes later, she was handing the phone back to him. "What was that about?" he asked.

"That was my family lawyer," Nancy explained. "She's coming by tomorrow with Dad's will. I wanted to make sure it was read before the funeral and while you are still here. Dad has something in the will for you."

"So, I guess you're really going through with it?"

"What other choice do I have?"

* * *

Nancy woke before the sun came up and went downstairs after showering. She sat alone at the breakfast nook, drinking a cup of coffee and thinking about what was about to come. The day hadn't even started yet and she already felt emotionally drained. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought about everything she needed to do before the funeral the next day when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. Nancy opened her eyes and looked up to see Hannah smiling down at her.

"You looked in such deep thought, I didn't know if I should bother you," she said softly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Nancy replied sadly, looking down at her mug. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do, dear," Hannah smiled. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before coming back to sit down across from her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change everything that's going on," she shrugged. "I hate keeping secrets from the ones I love but this is just one of those moments where I have no choice."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes and no, Hannah," Nancy replied. "I honestly don't know how I'm going to tell you. I honestly don't know what else to do. I don't want to hurt anyone but I also don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Hannah studied the young woman, seeing the conflict in her eyes. "I think I know what you're talking about. You really do love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

* * *

The Drew's family lawyer came by promptly at 11, bringing with her not only the will but also the insurance policy information. Nancy, Hannah, and Fenton sat in the living room while everyone else was in the basement either playing pool or watching a movie.

"The insurance company will be dispersing a check in the undisclosed amount within the next week," she stated. "The FBI released their findings and cleared your name so there were no more issues with them."

"Fine," Nancy waved it off. "We'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm sure Hannah will know what to do because I sure don't. Is there anything else?"

"That's all on the insurance end. They'll just need your signature to release the funds," the lawyer stated. From there she read the will. It left Nancy with all properties and cars subsequently owned by her father along with access to his savings and checking accounts and his 401k. For her years of service, Hannah was given ten years worth of salary up front and a much needed vacation of her choosing at any time. "'To my lifelong friend and partner in crime, Fenton Hardy, I bequeath to him all the files I have. With the knowledge given, you will know what to do with it.' Whatever that means. 'I also request that you take care of the most precious thing I have, my only daughter. Watch over her as if she were your own.'"

Hannah sniffled just a bit as the will was finished. All of them sat in silence, each of them signing what needed to be signed. The lawyer packed up her briefcase and left. Nancy got up and went upstairs, not wanting to talk or see anyone at the moment. Hannah went into the kitchen for some tea leaving Fenton to his thoughts. He shook his head knowing that he was allowing Nancy to make a big mistake, breaking the promise of one of his best friends.

* * *

The day wore on and Nancy remained in her room while the atmosphere was somewhat cheerful downstairs in the dining room. Frank and Joe were arguing about the pool game they played earlier while Vanessa defended the older of the two, much to her husband's chagrin. Hannah, Fenton, and Laura were talking about the funeral the next day when the doorbell rang. A few seconds later, BD and a uniformed officer walked into the room.

"BD!" cried Hannah, cheerfully. "This is a pleasant surprise!"

"What brings you here?" Fenton asked.

The detective looked around. "Is Nancy here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs," Hannah asked, the mood of the room suddenly changing. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just a few things. I'm sure one of you will tell her later. I mainly wanted to come by and say thank you to the Hardys for helping us on the investigation into the accident," BD said lightly though they could tell something was off just a bit. "We were able to get more off the video after Vanessa worked on it initially. The audio was bad in the last portion of the video but we were able to make out two distinct voices after clearing it up a little bit. Some of it was garbled but we got a few things that are going to put away a few people for a while."

"That's great!" cried Fenton. "Were you able to identify the voices at all?"

"Well, one was most definitely Nate Dixon," BD sighed. "With the text message from Nancy and his voice on the video, we believe that he was the driver. With Dixon dead though, we focused on the second voice."

"It was Ned," replied a soft voice. They all turned toward the kitchen doorway where Nancy stood, having come down after hearing the doorbell. BD nodded grimly.

"Yes, he was talking on the phone with whom we believe to be Brenda Carlton. Does the name Mr. Preston ring any bells?"

"Who's that?" Laura asked.

"I'm starting to think he's our guy," BD stated, "the one behind everything. Are you sure there's no one in your past named Preston, first or last?"

Frank and Joe both shook their heads while Nancy stared at the ground, oblivious to the question. "Nancy?" Fenton asked. "Do you know this person?"

"What?" she said, looking up. "Oh, no. Never heard of him."

Although the others in the room passed the behavior off, Frank had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on. He was curious as to what was going on in her head and why she was upstairs the whole day, not wanting to see anyone. What he wouldn't give to be able to talk to her in that moment.

"This is great though, right?" Joe said, enthusiastically, breaking Frank's train of thought. "I mean, you can charge Ned with more than what happened a few nights ago and he'll never be able to get out of prison."

"As long as his lawyer doesn't get him off on a technicality," Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. Some of the others laughed with him.

"I'm sorry to say this but Titus Greyly is dead," BD announced, the room immediately going silent. "He and his wife were found early this morning in their living room, each one of them had a bullet in their heads. We were called to the home after someone heard the shots."

"Wait, what?" Joe asked, shocked. "The sleazy lawyer was murdered? Why?"

"Do you have any leads?" Fenton asked.

"Yeah, one," BD pursed his lips and shook his head in anger. "There's no sign of forced entry so we believe that they knew who did it. The house didn't have security footage but we believe there may have two, maybe even three. We don't have a murder weapon but we did find a partial print on one of the doors, considering the fact that the rest of the house was wiped clean. We ran it through IAFIS and found a match."

"Who was it?" Nancy asked though she had a feeling as to who it was.

"Ned Nickerson," BD stated, looking directly at her. Nancy closed her eyes and shook her head, her worst fears coming to light. "He escaped the jail late last night with the help of an unknown female. We have a BOLO out for him but we believe he's long gone by now. I have my suspicions that his companion was Ms. Carlton. We've contacted her father but he doesn't know where she might be. They have had an estrangement between them for over two years. Ms. Carlton hasn't been home since. Just sends in her column weekly."

"How the hell did that happen?" yelled Fenton. "I thought he was supposed to be in solitary or something! Come on! What the hell?"

"I know, Mr. Hardy," BD said as calmly as he could but they could tell he was just as angry as them about the situation. "We are doing everything in our power to find them. The only thing that we ask is that you keep that alarm system active at all times from now on, even if someone is at home. I don't want to have any more nights like we did before."

"Do you think he's going to come back here?" Hannah asked, afraid.

"I honestly don't think so," BD shook his head. "Like I said, I think he's gone to wherever Brenda went to. It's going to be a matter of time before we find them. They'll make a mistake, I'm sure. Go on with the funeral tomorrow. We will have officers posted everywhere, even in plain clothes. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to bring this news to you all. You have been through so much but you needed to know. Chief McGinnis is chomping at the bit and furious as hell. He's going to be there tomorrow as well so you'll be able to speak with him then. If you have any questions or see one of them, please call me day or night."

"Thanks, BD," Fenton replied, escorting him and the officer to the door.

The others were left in an foreboding silence, no one wanting to talk about the elephant in the room. Nancy left, going back upstairs, her determination about her decision even stronger than before. As she entered her room, she pulled out the photo her father left her. She knew who it was in the picture. She was just surprised that the man would even remember her or the Hardys.

Her thoughts went back to Mount Mirage, the first time she knew she had feelings for Frank even though she was still with Ned at the time. Ned was jealous on that trip and she had a feeling that it was the reason why he eventually turned on her the way he did. But that wasn't what she was thinking about. Nancy closed her eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She thought of a cold night in an snow covered shack and that wonderful first kiss.

* * *

"You don't seem surprised, Ned," Mr. Preston replied, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Why should I be?" Ned said with a laugh. He sat across from the man and Brenda in the limo as they rode away from River Heights. "I figured you to be someone who Nancy, Frank, and Joe encountered years ago. I just didn't know it was you as this Mr. Preston. Where did you come up with the name anyway?"

"He was by cellmate," he answered. "After I lost most of my fortune because of those three, I needed to acquire someone else's money in order to get my revenge. I stole it from him when I got out. He'll never know anyway because he's dead. I chose you because of what I saw at Mount Mirage. I knew you'd be a good asset to me because of your knowledge of Ms. Drew and the Hardys. It's the same reason why I chose Ms. Carlton for what we're doing. Her hatred of Ms. Drew is well known in certain places, especially after the time when her father had to retract several stories she wrote about a certain innocent man Nancy cleared."

"Ugh, don't remind of that," Brenda rolled her eyes. "Nancy got lucky then just as she did now. I don't regret doing what I did. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Too bad we didn't get everything done with Nancy. She still owes me for those stories."

"All in good time, my dear," Mr. Preston replied with a smile. "All in good time."

"Now what?" Ned asked. "What's the next step?"

"We have some business to attend to in New York," Preston stated. "I'm sure you'll be happy when you find out what we're doing. This time, I suggest you make sure we find someone who's not going to do anything stupid and ruin what we have in place."

"I already have a few in mind, sir," Brenda smiled, looking down at the file in her hands.

"Do I still have to call you Mr. Preston?" Ned asked.

"I'm sure by now that at least one of them knows who I really am," he answered. "My bet is on Ms. Drew. From now on, you can call me Jack."


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope that everyone is having a wonderful weekend. It's been busy around here with a funeral and a birthday party plus a little one who doesn't want to sleep longer than an hour or so at time for nap. Gotta love toddlers! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews for Chapter 18 and for the support! In the last chapter, a man named "Jack" was mentioned in the final words. This refers to the villain in _The Last Resort_. When choosing who was going to be Mr. Preston, I could only use one of four books that actually had Ned in the story line: _Shock Waves, The Last Resort, Dangerous Games,_ and _Dead On Arrival._ Each one has a great story but only _TLR_ had the right person that matched the description of Mr. Preston. Plus the whole thing with the cabin and Ned getting upset with Nancy led me to choose Jack Treyford. I hope that explains a little bit more.**

 **To continue on, I must warn you about this chapter. It's rather sad at times (sorry rose12) but I'm sure you will still enjoy it. This one was easier to write for some strange reason but the ending is slightly different than I wanted it to be originally. What I had planned will be in the next chapter though. I felt that where I ended this time around was much better in comparison. Well, I'm getting a little winded here and possibly giving away too much so I will end now. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark! Until next time, tootles!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The very next day opened with a storm bringing a melancholy to the air. The cheerfulness of the previous day was replaced by somberness. No one said anything as they all prepared for what was to be a long and emotional day. Frank stared at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie. He could never really get it just right. Frustrated, Frank threw the tie onto the bed and sighed. He hated ties anyway.

"Let me help," replied a soft voice. He turned to see Nancy standing at the door, a small smile etched on her face. She was beautiful in a black ruched dress that accentuated her figure. It was long-sleeved though slightly off-the-shoulder, displaying the locket around her neck. Although she covered her facial stitches with a flesh-colored bandage, her strawberry blond hair was maneuvered just right to cover the area of her face. She held a small clutch tightly in her hands.

Frank watched her every move as she walked slowly toward him, dropping her clutch onto the unmade bed. She picked up the tie and flipped up his collar. As she worked, Frank took her in. He could smell her perfume, teasing his senses. His hands nervously fidgeted at his sides, longing to touch her soft skin. Frank wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew his timing was wrong. He needed to tell her first but it would have to wait until later.

"There," Nancy finally said, patting his chest. She seemed to avoid eye contact with him as she gathered her clutch.

"Wait," Frank said, taking her hand. He struggled to find the words to say. His heart melted as she finally looked up at him, her own blue eyes betraying the conflict within. "Thank you," was all he could say.

"You're welcome," she said softly with a sad smile. Nancy looked like she wanted to say more but she stopped herself, turning away.

Frank followed her downstairs to where the most of his family, Hannah, and Nancy's Aunt Eloise, who arrived the night before, were waiting. Eloise smiled as Nancy stepped into the room and came over to her, wrapping her arms around the young woman. Joe was nearby, fidgeting with his suit, his grumbles incoherent. Vanessa stood next to him, brushing off his shoulders.

Fenton came in the back door, an umbrella in his hand. "Everyone ready?"

"Do we have to go?" Joe asked.

"Joe!" cried Laura. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Nancy cracked a smile and looked away to hide it. She couldn't blame him for thinking the same thing she did.

As the group moved outside, two black SUVS were backed into the side driveway, each idling as if waiting for their passengers. Nancy, Hannah, and Eloise took the front car while the Hardys piled into the second one. As the cars pulled out, Nancy held on to both Hannah's and Eloise's hands for comfort. The three were about to endure a long day with attention that they really didn't want along with grief they felt. They talked for a little while but stopped just before their car reached the street leading to where the church was located.

Traffic seemed to be at a standstill as mourners waited in line for a space. Luckily, they had a police escort to guide them toward the front of the church where police barriers blocked off the road, forcing most of the cars to go around a different way. The barriers were opened and their vehicles pulled in front of the church. Nancy immediately noticed the reporters and TV crews across the street, something she was sure that Chief McGinnis had ordered them to do. People streamed into the church though Nancy could not tell as to how many there really there.

Suddenly, Nancy didn't want to get out of the car. She grabbed a hold of Hannah, her anxiety rising. "Was everything taken care of?" she asked. "I don't even know who the pall bearers are. Am I supposed to say something? What do I say? Do we have to go in? Can't we just do this privately?"

"Calm down, dear," Eloise replied, patting Nancy's hand. "I'm sure everything is in order. Right, Hannah?"

"Yes," Hannah nodded, smiling. "Laura helped me with the preparations, Nancy. We made sure of everything." She took hold of Nancy's other hand and gently squeezed. "I know you're anxious. We don't have to go in. I think they will understand."

Nancy sighed and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I'm fine now. I need to do this. He's not going to win."

"Who's not going to win?" Eloise asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you ready then?" Hannah asked.

The door opened and Fenton looked in, concerned. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"We're good," Eloise said, taking hold of his hand to get out of the car. Hannah followed when Nancy didn't move to get out.

She looked outside, seeing that the reporters were readying themselves of the possibility of getting a photo of her. She hated the attention but knew it was inevitable as no one had really seen her in weeks. Nancy looked up at the clouds roiling above. The rain had let up on their way to the church but there was still the promise of more later on. Turning back to the open door, someone was holding out their hand to help her out of the car. Grasping it, Nancy looked up to see the caring face of Frank Hardy. As she finally got out of the car, she felt even more as if she were in a cage and everyone was staring at her. Those still walking into the church noticed the cars and had turned to look at who was getting out of them. The Hardys didn't plan a visitation time before the service which Nancy was grateful for. She held onto Frank's arm as they stepped up to the church.

"Not exactly what I envisioned escorting you to a church for," he muttered. She laughed lightly knowing what he meant. Her smiled soon faded at the thought that the other scenario would never happen. The twists of fate changed all possibility of that.

The moment they stepped into the church, the group was greeted with sympathetic nods and stares. Word of their arrival had made it inside the church. More people turned their way as they moved toward the main entrance to the sanctuary. Nancy was shocked when she walked in. Nearly every seat was taken and there were still people filing in behind them. Even the Hardys were awestruck by the sheer magnitude of those wishing to pay their respects for Carson.

As the group moved toward the front of the sanctuary, the mourners seemed to hush as one. Some of them stopped as they passed and gave a solemn nod or smile. It seemed to Nancy as if the entire town turned out but there were others who were present as well. People of position and politicians were also in attendance. Dean and Marcus sat towards the front with Bess and George and their families. Once they were all seated, the service began along with the longest day in Nancy's life.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Nancy stood alone in cemetery, the casket directly in front of her. Those who went with them to the burial had already left for the gathering at the church. Although she had her family nearby waiting for her, Nancy never felt more alone in that moment.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered, her hand reaching out to touch the flowers on top of the casket. Nancy would do anything in that moment for him to be there beside her. "I have my reasons for doing what I'm about to do. I just hope that they one day forgive me. I wish you were here now so that I wouldn't have to do it. I miss you so much!"

Nancy knew there were eyes on her. She just didn't know if any of them had malicious intent toward her. Although she couldn't see them, Nancy knew there were police officers around just in case Ned decided to make an appearance. Fenton had stayed back with Eloise and Hannah while the rest of the Hardys returned to the church for the wake. Nancy sighed, soon feeling a hand on her back. She looked over to see Hannah smiling at her. Even though she appreciated the gesture of comfort from her, Nancy wished it were someone else standing beside her, not just her father.

"Are you ready to go?" Hannah asked softly. Eloise came to Nancy's other side and smiled. She looked at her brother's coffin, shedding several tears.

"Do I have to?" Nancy asked. "I'm not really feeling up to being around people at the moment."

"We don't have to stay long, sweetheart," Eloise replied. "It would just be nice to say thank you to people for coming. It was such a nice service and so many people showed up. We can go home whenever you're ready. I'll stay in your stead afterward but you need to make an appearance even if it's a short one."

Nancy nodded sadly. She looked at the casket one more time and leaned over, kissing her father goodbye. Eloise and Hannah each took a hand and led her back to the car where Fenton and the driver waited patiently. Nancy noticed the elder Hardy's eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying at some point. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, thanking him for everything.

Within five minutes, the SUV pulled in front of the church once again though this time there was no one around, including the reporters. The group walked back toward the fellowship hall but stopped when they heard familiar voices coming from down the hall.

* * *

Frank and Joe sat at a table together, the younger Hardy searching for his wife who had disappeared soon after they arrived. He looked over at his brother and frowned. Frank was deep in thought, his chin resting on his hand, fingers drumming.

"When are you going to talk to Nancy?" Joe asked. Frank's eyes shifted in his direction as if Joe was an irritation.

"Since when are you so interested in my love life?"

"Since I was born," he stated. Joe narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"I'm not going to do anything just for you, Joe," Frank replied, annoyed. "I'll do it when I'm ready. Does it seem to you that Nancy and Dad are acting strange lately though?"

"I've noticed Van acting weird but Dad?" Joe said, noticing the sudden change in subject but didn't object. "I didn't notice. How do you mean though?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it but it's just…" Frank shook his head. "Ever since that day they went to see Bess and George, they've been acting weird. Plus Dad had a recorder out early this morning. I could have sworn I heard Nancy's and Ned's voices as if they were in an argument. I don't remember that happening."

"You're being paranoid, big brother," Joe sat back in his chair. "If you're so interested, why don't you just ask Bess and George about it. Maybe they noticed the change when Nancy was visiting them."

"Maybe I will," Frank nodded. He noticed Joe had taken an interest in something behind him and turned to see Vanessa walking toward them, looking a little nauseous. Joe got up and rushed over to wife.

"What's wrong? You feeling okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Vanessa shook her head. Joe guided her down to the seat next to his and sat down himself. "One moment I'm fine and the next….bleh! I haven't even eaten that much today either!"

"What are you pregnant or something?" Frank joked. His smile soon faded as he saw the looks on Joe's and Vanessa's faces. "What?"

"I thought you were on the pill!"cried Joe, looking back at Vanessa. Her face went white in shock. Several people around them looked at the trio scandalously.

"I was!" Vanessa cried, trying to keep her voice down. "I mean, I am!"

"You stopped?" Joe cried again. "Vanessa, I thought we agreed we were going to wait!"

"I didn't stop necessarily," Vanessa said. "I only missed a few days two or three months ago, I can't remember. I ran out and couldn't get to the pharmacy. Besides, I'm probably not!"

"Why are you getting upset, Joe?" Frank asked. "Shouldn't you be happy about this?"

"Stay out of this, Frank!" Joe said angrily. He turned his attention back to Vanessa. "How do you know you're not? Did you take a test?"

"What is going on over here?" cried Laura, rushing over to them. "Show some respect, you two! You're at a wake!"

"It's not me, Mom," Frank said defensively. He pointed to Joe. "It's them."

"Well, your father's on his way back right now so I would suggest that you clear up whatever it is that's bugging you," Laura said in a hushed voice. She noticed Vanessa in tears, and wrapped her arm around her, giving her youngest a dirty look. "Outside, NOW. You too, Frank."

Silently, the brothers got up and followed their mother into the hallway where she continued to comfort Vanessa. "What did you do, Joe?" Laura cried.

"Nothing!" he protested.

"It's a misunderstanding, that's all," Vanessa replied, wiping her face. Joe made a scoffing noise.

"What are they talking about?" Laura asked Frank. He started to walk away quickly but she was able to catch him. "Frank?"

"It's none of my business!" he cried. "Frankly, I don't even want to know."

"Know what?"

"Dad! Nancy!" Frank looked over his mother's shoulder. He seemed more happy to see them than answering Laura's uncomfortable questions. "You're back!"

Laura turned around to see Fenton, Nancy, Hannah, and Eloise coming down the hall. "What's going on?" Fenton asked, looking at his family. "What are you doing out here?"

"The boys were having an argument…" Laura began.

"I told you I had nothing to do with it!" Frank cried, interrupting her.

"Okay, fine. It was just a lover's quarrel," Laura sighed. "I heard them arguing across the room and kicked them all out. What was I supposed to do?"

Vanessa was standing with her back to Joe, her arms folded in front of her. "I said I was sorry, Van," Joe pleaded.

Frank and Fenton exchanged looks before they took hold of Joe's arms, leading him away from Vanessa. "Let's go have a chat, Joe," Fenton replied. "Maybe you can explain to me what's going on."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laura asked once the three were gone. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just want to be alone for a little bit," Vanessa answered sadly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay, dear," Laura said, patting her arm. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." She went back into the hall, Hannah and Eloise following her.

Nancy was about to go with them but she hung back. She felt like she needed to stay with her instead of going inside. Nancy touched Vanessa's arm and the woman looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes. "He was so mean," Vanessa whispered.

"There must be something that brings out the stupid in those two when it comes to love and relationships," Nancy replied with a small smile. "I'm an expert at noticing it in Frank. It's like he wants to put his foot in his mouth every time he sees me."

Vanessa laughed. "Joe has been insensitive lately too but mostly to Frank, not me. He keeps picking on him about you and I've been trying to stop Joe from doing that. What I just don't understand why Joe would be angry with me about this."

"Angry about what?"

Vanessa walked over to the bench nearby and sat down. She laid her hands in her lap, fidgeting. Nancy gently placed her hand on Vanessa's and squeezed comfortingly. Vanessa explained about the argument and about her frequent trips to the bathroom, mainly to throw up. Nancy's face lightened a bit.

"I think he's scared," she replied with a smile. Vanessa laughed. Nancy got up and held her hand out. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

"But aren't you supposed to go in" Vanessa asked, looking at her skeptically.

"You and I both know that I don't really want the attention," Nancy replied. "It's like I'm in a petri dish on a magnifier. Besides, no one's going to know we're even gone until we're get back. We can go for a walk and possibly stop by the drug store across the street. You up for it?"

Vanessa laughed and shook her head at Nancy's subtly. It was only a matter of minutes that they were gone, having only walked over to the drug store and back. As the two waited in the ladies room, Vanessa looked at Nancy curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, Nancy," she said cautiously, "what is going on between you and Frank? You seem like you really want to be with him but you've been keeping your distance the past few days. Is something going on?"

Nancy sighed and looked away to hide her blushing. She knew eventually the question would arise after her earlier remark about Frank. Nancy just wasn't sure if she could trust Vanessa as she was married to one of the worst secret-keepers in the world. She smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

* * *

Joe knocked on the door to the ladies' room. He saw Nancy and Vanessa enter the bathroom twenty minutes before when he came back in from his talk with his dad and brother. Fenton yelled at him more so about the way he reacted to the news rather than anything else. He was actually excited about the possibility of being a grandfather and went into the fellowship hall to tell Laura. Frank stayed outside, wanting to think.

"Vanessa?" he called, knocking again. "Are you in there?"

The door opened and Nancy stepped out, a small smirk on her face. "Hey, Joe," she waved as she walked away.

"Hey, Nan," Joe said. "Is my wife in there? I'm looking for her." Nancy just kept going, ignoring his continued calls to her. She disappeared into the fellowship hall without another word.

"Women," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Good luck with that one, Frank." He turned around and Vanessa was standing in the doorway, her head cocked as she watched him. "Van! I'm so sorry about what I said! Where did you and Nancy go anyway?"

Vanessa placed her hands on his face and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Joe had a funny look on his face. "What was that for?" he asked. Without saying a word, she opened his hand and placed something on it.

"Are you serious?" he said softly after looking down at what she put in his hand.

She nodded then noticed the look on his face and crumbled. "You're mad."

"Why would I be mad?" he cried, sweeping her up and swinging her around. Joe suddenly put her down and cringed. "I shouldn't do that, should I? Oh, my gosh, I'm…This is just...wow. Let's go tell everyone. Wait, we're at a funeral, we shouldn't. Should we? Oh, crap, I think I'm having an aneurysm. Is the room really spinning? Shouldn't you be sitting? Maybe I should too. Oh, my gosh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Joe, Joe," Vanessa said calmly, taking him by the hand. "You're fine and so am I. We don't have to say anything right away if you don't want to."

"I can't believe it," Joe said, sweeping her up again. "I'm going to be a Daddy!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, I thought that this was going to be the last chapter but I realized that I needed to clear up a few things before that happened. It would have made for an extremely long chapter but I didn't want that. So, I give you the penultimate chapter! Like I said before, there will also be an epilogue that you are not going to want to miss! Thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! To Drumboy100, _The Last Resort_ is a favorite of mine as well along with _Secrets of the Nile_. To Smithy, I gave some subtle hints, didn't I? To katnissta, rose12, ErinJordan, and max2013, thanks so much! The last chapter was such an emotional one but I'm sure this one might beat it at some point, hint hint. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark! Until next time!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

People turned her way as Nancy walked through the fellowship hall. After what she just experienced with Vanessa, Nancy was ready to be around others. It took over 15 minutes for her to get from the door to the other side of the room where Bess, George, and Dean were sitting with people stopping and talking to her along the way. She plopped down next to Dean who smiled at her.

"Phew! That was a task," Nancy said, wiping her forehead. She looked over at Dean. "I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you since you've been here."

"No worries," he beamed. "I've gotten to know your friends and Bess and George have been telling me some pretty amazing stories about you."

"Really?" Nancy cast a gaze over to her friends, her eyebrow raised. She noticed George was blushing slightly and had a feeling that her friend might have a crush on the young scholar. Nancy looked back to Dean sheepishly. "Would you do me a favor and get me something to drink and maybe a snack?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Nancy turned to George with a smirk. "Okay, spill," she ordered.

"How did you…" George blushed again. "Is it that obvious?"

"Please," Nancy made a noise. "If I can solve a mystery I can figure that out."

"Said the woman who can't make up her mind about a certain handsome detective," Bess retorted, her eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Bess."

"You're not mad then?" George asked, looking afraid.

"Why would I be mad, George?" Nancy smiled. "He's sweet."

"But not your type," George finished her sentence.

"Right," Nancy agreed then looked surprised that she said it.

"Yeah, mm hmm," Bess said, leaning forward. "What was it he said this morning, George? Oh, that's right! He said that you and Frank were a good looking couple."

"You're right he did say that!" George said enthusiastically. "While we're on the subject, how is it between you too?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop that!" Nancy scolded, playfully hitting her friend. "I wasn't talking about Frank here."

"Yeah, but we are," Bess replied. "You two are meant for each other so quit stalling and get on with it!"

"It's complicated, Bess," Nancy replied, looking away.

"What's complicated about telling Frank that you love him, which I know you do," Bess shrugged. "You said it yourself that you can solve a mystery and pick out your best friend's crush on someone but you can't see it for yourself? You have been denying it since day one, Nancy Drew. There should be nothing stopping you from going over there and planting a kiss on him!"

"Bess!" cried Nancy. She wanted nothing more than for Dean to return at that moment and she searched the room for him. Her heart sank when she saw him talking to none other than Frank Hardy. She shook her head and muttered, "I can't. I just can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't?'" asked George. "I've never know you to back down from something that you want and I know you want him. Wait. That sounded bad. The point is that you two should be together. Why can't you see that?"

"I do see it, George," Nancy said softly, her eyes welling with tears. "There are things in motion that I can't control. I put his life in danger ever time I'm with him. It was a mistake to let him escort me into the church this morning. It was like I was giving him hope."

"Nancy, stop and listen to us," George replied, taking her friend's hands. "If this has anything to do with visiting Ned a few days ago, then screw it! Ned is not worth throwing away a life of happiness with the one you love. If you do, then he wins. I think Frank can handle himself, don't you? Besides, he has the backing of his family, as do you. We want you to be happy, Nancy and Frank makes you happy. You can't deny that."

"Speaking from personal experience, Nan," Bess stated, holding up her finger, "you don't let a good thing go. I've done it out of fear and I regret it to this day. Don't do that with Frank. I don't think he'll forgive you this time."

Nancy looked at the ground, thinking. She had everything planned out but she didn't expect her best friends to make her rethink it all. Not even Fenton Hardy was able to do that. Nancy knew Ned was loose and that he would be gunning for Frank if they were together. But then again, her ex would go after him even if they weren't together, as much as Ned hated Frank.

"Nancy?" George said. Nancy looked up. "I hope we're not losing you."

"What? No," Nancy smiled, shaking her head. "I was just thinking. I…I know what you're saying but I can't do it. I love him too much to see him hurt."

"So you're willing to crush his heart in order to save his life?" George said angrily. "I think you should let him decide that. It's his life too."

"You're angry with me," Nancy stated, looking shocked.

"Yes, I am, Nancy," she answered. "You're playing with fire." George rose and gathered her coat. "Let us know when you decide to come home. Actually, don't bother, especially if you break his heart."

Nancy and Bess watched her go over to Dean and Frank then waved goodbye to the two men before leaving the room. Bess looked slightly uncomfortable but stayed, fidgeting with her purse.

"I'm sorry, Nan," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "You know how George gets sometimes. We're just worried about you. Now that your dad is gone, we don't want you to be alone."

"I know, Bess," Nancy sniffled, wiping her cheek. "I'm an idiot in thinking that what I'm going to do wouldn't hurt anyone emotionally. I just…"

"Nancy, you do what you have to do, what you feel is necessary," Bess smiled. "George will be okay and so will you and Frank."

"Thanks, Bess."

"As for Dean," she sighed. "I don't think you have to worry about him. He's been really interested in George. I think he's more worried that he's going to upset you than anything else."

Nancy laughed, looking over to where Dean and Frank were talking. The two seemed to swiftly become friends. She quickly glanced away when Frank caught her looking at him.

"Well, I have to be going, Nan," Bess stated, standing. Nancy rose and gave her friend a hug, thanking her. "You be careful and let us know when you get home," she whispered.

"I will," Nancy whispered back. She smiled as her friend waved and walked away.

"Hi, Nancy," replied a soft voice beside her.

"Dean!" she cried, turning toward him. "I thought you forgot about me!"

"No, I didn't forget you," he smiled. He placed a plate of food and a cup in front of her and sat down. "I was just talking to someone for a little bit. I noticed George wasn't too happy when she left. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just had a…misunderstanding," she said before taking a bite of the sandwich. Nancy noticed he was looked a little nervous and smiled at him. "I don't know if you know this but I decided not to join the professor's team."

"You did?" he looked surprised. "Why?"

"I have my reasons," she said vaguely, looking away. "You don't have to act surprised, you know."

"You're right, I'm not surprised. Just a little bit disappointed."

"Right," Nancy winked at him. "So, did you convince a certain brunette to possibly join you in Arizona?"

"How did you… Nevermind," Dean shook his head. "You're not mad are you?"

"That's funny because that's the exact same question George asked me," Nancy laughed. "Maybe you two are meant to be. But no, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you, in fact. George is a really good person. You're lucky to have found her. Maybe that luck will rub off on me."

"Thanks, Nancy. I appreciate hearing that from you. I came here thinking that I could possibly have a chance with you and I find someone else. Go figure."

"Fate," Nancy shrugged.

Dean looked around then sighed. "You know, Nancy, there might be someone else out there for you."

"I know you were talking to Frank, Dean," she smiled. "I'm not blind."

"Yeah, he mentioned that he caught you staring at us," he laughed. "He seems like a good guy."

"He is," Nancy looked at her hands. "There are times that I don't deserve him especially now."

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's nothing," she waved her hand dismissively.

"There you go, being the mystery woman again." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Nancy."

"Bye, Dean." Nancy watched him go over to Marcus and the two men left the hall. Sighing, she finished her meal, watching those who were still there. Some came over and spoke with her for a few minutes before leaving. It wasn't until the hall was nearly empty that Nancy left with Eloise and Hannah, the Hardys already leaving moments before.

* * *

That night, spirits were high as they celebrated Joe and Vanessa's news. The couple were elated as was Laura who bounded around, giddy to the point of exhaustion. Even Nancy had joined in, getting out several bottles of wine.

Frank stood in the corner, a wine glass in his hand. He was happy for his brother but he had his own longing. Casting a glance at Nancy, Frank was happy to see her smiling after the day she had. Although he saw her laughing with Bess and George earlier, Nancy seemed a little bit distant as compared to earlier but still happy for Joe and Vanessa. All day long, she held her head high, being able to keep her tears at bay. He had a feeling though that her actions were a façade. Even Nancy couldn't hold that kind of emotion in for long.

"Frank, everything alright?" his mother asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah, Mom," he said with a smile. Laura gave him a knowing look and shook her head.

"Let everyone wind down from this," she said softly. "This is your brother's moment. Be happy." Laura leaned forward a little so that only he could hear. "And for God's sake, don't mess up again. You had better talk to her before we leave tomorrow."

"I will,"Frank said then stopped, surprised. "Wait, we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, your father has some things to take care of at the office," she said. "I thought you knew we weren't staying long after the funeral. Plus Vanessa wants to go see her mother and tell her the news."

"I know that but I just didn't think it was tomorrow," he said, looking over at Nancy who was talking enthusiastically to Vanessa. His heart dropped when he realized he would have to talk to her once and for all within a matter of hours. Deciding to do it first thing in the morning, Frank nodded to his mom and sucked down the rest of his wine nervously.

* * *

After everyone went to sleep, Frank laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, the rain outside tapping the window. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts roaming in all directions. A creak in hall interrupted his thoughts and he quickly got up out of bed. Checking the time, he noticed it was 2:30 in the morning and pulled on a shirt over his bare chest.

Frank opened the door, thanking God that it didn't make a noise and started down the stairs. The kitchen light was on but no one was there. He noticed a stack of envelopes and a cell phone on the table, a duffel bag in the hallway. The basement door was ajar and he crept down the stairs. Hearing a noise behind him, Frank turned to see the safe room door open, the inner door cracked. He knew there was only one person who could be in there and muscled up the courage to finally talk to her, even if it was the middle of the night. As Frank pushed the door open, Nancy looked up from the desk, startled that he was there.

"What are you doing down here so late, Nancy?" he asked. Frank noticed that she was dressed, her passport and a small stack of money were sitting on the desk though she quickly gathered them. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to go, Frank," she said softly, rising from the chair. Nancy walked around the desk, heading for the door. Frank moved in front of her just before she could move past him.

"Talk to me, please," he pleaded. Frank tried to look her in the eye but Nancy avoided his stare.

"Frank, please don't make this any harder than it already is," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused and hurt. "What is it that you want, Nancy? I thought we were doing pretty good today and now you're leaving without even saying goodbye?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. It should have never happened the way it did!" Nancy cried moving away from him. "This cannot happen right now!"

"What not happening?"

She looked up into his eyes for the first time since he found her in the safe room. Frank could see the turmoil and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her from leaving. "You're really going, aren't you?"

"I wanted to leave before you had the chance to talk to me," Nancy said, tearing up. "It was so I wouldn't have to say something that will make you hate me."

"Nothing is going to make me hate you, Nancy," Frank said, stepping toward her. "I love you. I always have and I'll never stop. I know you too well, Nancy. We've been denying these feelings since…Mount Mirage. You can't stand there and tell me you feel otherwise!"

"Frank, I…" Nancy's mouth moved but nothing came out. She struggled to find the words but she knew what he said was true. Her heart wanted to stay but her mind kept repeating Ned's words. Nancy's heart skipped a beat as Frank stepped toward her again and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She didn't stop him when he leaned forward. Her eyes closed, heart pounding. The kiss lasted only seconds but Nancy felt a jolt of electricity, the same jolt she felt years ago with their first kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Frank said breathlessly.

Nancy was crying, her heart breaking at what she was about to say. "Frank, I'm sorry," she sniffled, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"We…we can't be together," she finally admitted.

"Tell me why," he said, determined.

Nancy turned away and put her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry that wanted to escape. Her fear wasn't of him insisting her to stay but that she would if he asked her to. Her thoughts were interrupted when a phone chirped with a message. Nancy looked down, reading the message. Frank noticed instantly that it was a burner phone, one that was used when someone didn't want their location to be found. "I have to go," she said suddenly, starting for the door but Frank took her hand.

"Why do you need to go?" Frank said softly. "This is where you should be, with me. I don't want to lose you again, Nancy. Please."

"If you really love me, you'll let me go."

Frank looked into her eyes and let go of her hand. She left the room and slowly went up the stairs to grab her duffel bag. Without taking an umbrella, Nancy rushed out into the rain toward the waiting taxi. She was just about to get in when Frank ran up behind her and turned her around to face him.

"You can't just leave, Nancy," he said over the drone of rain. They were both instantly drenched. "Everything will be the same even if you stay. There's no escaping reality. Tell me why. I won't accept 'I can't.' You're not leaving me. Not now."

Nancy bit her lip and looked away. When she turned back to Frank, tears were freely flowing down her already drenched face. "I just watched Dad die," she admitted, a revelation that even Frank didn't know about. "I can't bear the thought of watching you die too. I love you so much that I can't fathom a day without you but we can't right now. Go. Live your life. Don't let me be the reason why you stopped living. I'm sorry, Frank."

She stood on her toes and kissed him once more. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. When Nancy finally pushed away, she was still crying. "I will always love you, Frank," she said before getting into the taxi.

He stood watching the car go down the street and disappear around the corner. Frank still loved her though his heart ached for her. Whatever the cause was as to why Nancy left, Frank was determined to find out and get her back. He wasn't going to let her go.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry it took so long to get this last and final chapter out. It has been one of those weekends that just needs to end! Plus I had some writer's block going in because I felt what I originally wrote was just way too wrong. Hopefully, this is much better! Anyway, this is it! The last chapter before the epilogue, which I hope to get out before the end of the week. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and support you have given me for this story. I appreciate everything you have said! Enjoy the end and don't forget to leave your mark! Until next time, later!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Frank went back into the house through the basement door. With his clothes drenched and plastered to his body, he didn't want to leave any evidence that he saw Nancy leave that morning. The door to the safe room stood open and he decided to search for clues as to her sudden departure. He padded into the bedroom first, in search of dry clothes.

After finding and changing into new clothes, Frank went back to the desk to see if Nancy left anything behind. He must have interrupted her thoughts when he startled her because a file lay on the desk, something she apparently was going through. Picking it up, Frank saw the label and his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Why would you have the file on Mount Mirage out, Nancy?" he asked himself. As he opened the file, a photo fell out and landed on the desk face up. He recognized Brenda immediately but couldn't quite place the man she was with. Frank also didn't remember Brenda ever being at Mount Mirage when they were there. He picked up the photo, turning it over to see if there was a note of some sort on the back to explain the image.

 _Brenda Carlton and ?_ was written on the back in sleek handwriting with a date from a few weeks prior. Below that, Frank saw Nancy's handwriting. She wrote a name he hadn't heard in years: Jack Treyford. Flipping it back over, he looked at the photo again, this time recognizing the man as Treyford. But why would Treyford go after Carson Drew?

Frank debated for several minutes as to whether or not he would say anything about the new bit of information and decided to keep it to himself for the time being. Nancy had a reason for not telling them about Treyford and he wanted to ask her before saying anything to Joe or his father.

He gathered up the file, photo, and his wet clothes and went upstairs after carefully making sure the safe door was closed. When he got to his room, Frank hid the file in the bottom of his small suitcase and his wet clothes in a bag to be washed when he got home.

As he crawled into bed, Frank pondered how he was going to react when his family told him Nancy was gone. He felt that if he let on he already knew, he would be pressed to know what she said to him. It was a private conversation between him and her which meant they didn't need to know what was said. Frank also wanted to keep his plan to find her from them just in case Ned or whoever found out. His final thoughts before falling into slumber were of Nancy's last words to him.

" _I will always love you, Frank."_

* * *

"Hey, Frank!" yelled Joe a few hours later. His brother's voice startled him causing Frank to fall out of bed with Joe joyously laughing at him from the door.

"What the hell, Joe!" he cried, trying to get his body untangled from the sheets.

"Dad needs to talk to us ASAP," Joe replied with a laugh. "You gonna talk to Nancy today before we leave, bro?"

Frank's response was a pillow thrown at Joe as he slammed the door still laughing. As he walked down the stairs, Joe stopped, realizing something. He didn't remember Frank ever having a Beatles t-shirt. Shrugging he entered the kitchen and slid in next to Vanessa who had a plate filled with food in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch my food, Joe," she said as his hand inched its way toward a strawberry perched precariously on top. He yelped as she slapped his hand away and looked at him. "Never touch a pregnant woman's food."

"I would take her advice, Joe," laughed Laura from the kitchen. She, Hannah, and Eloise were all preparing their own plates of food.

Fenton stood by the island, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Is your brother coming?" he asked after taking a sip.

"Yeah, he's on his way," Joe answered, eyeing his mother's food as she sat down in front of him. "Where's mine?"

"There's the kitchen," she stated, pointing to where the food was all laid out. "Go get it yourself. I'm not your slave."

Grumbling, Joe got up and headed toward where Hannah stood in the hopes that she would hand him her plate out of sympathy. Just as he was about to take it, Hannah snatched it away from him. "Get your own!" she cried.

"Geez, what is with you people today?" Joe growled. "First Frank throws a pillow at me then you guys don't want to share."

"Maybe it's your sparkling personality, Joe," replied Frank as he stepped off the landing. Joe noticed the Beatles shirt was gone, his brother opting for a plain black tee and jeans. "You also deserved the pillow."

The older Hardy brother went into the kitchen and grabbed the plate from Joe's hand much to his frustration. As Frank started to get food on the plate, Joe threw up his hands and grabbed another plate for himself. He looked around the room as if in search for something. "Hey, where's Nancy? Shouldn't she be getting some food too?"

Fenton looked grimly at his son, the rest of the room growing quiet at the realization that Nancy wasn't there. Frank looked at his dad, his face a mask of curiosity and concern. He set down his plate but didn't move to eat from it. Fenton sighed. "Nancy left early this morning. She said she had a few things to take care of."

"So, that means she'll be back, right?" Frank asked, innocently.

"No, son," his father replied sadly, placing his hand on Frank's shoulder. "She's not coming back. At least, not any time soon."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Joe asked loudly. He watched as Frank looked at the ground as if in thought. "You mean to tell me she couldn't wait a matter of hours in order to say good bye to us?"

"Joe, I know," Fenton said. "I knew she was going to leave but she told me it wasn't until after we left this morning. I had no idea she was going to leave so early in the morning."

"Did you know, Hannah?" Joe asked angrily, looking at the woman. "Did you know Nancy was going to just leave like this?"

Hannah looked at him and nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. "She told us both on the way to the funeral yesterday morning. Nancy did it because she cared about you. About all of you."

"And you neglected to tell us this? Why?" Joe cried.

"Joe, that's enough," replied Fenton.

"No, I'm not done, Dad!" Joe yelled, looking at his father. "We dropped everything to come here after the accident! We did everything for _her_ in preparation for Carson's funeral! Hell, we almost lost her too! Twice! And this is the thanks that we get? What about you, Frank? You should be fuming about this!"

"Joe, calm down," urged Vanessa, pulling on his arm.

"I will not calm down!" cried Joe. "She told me a lot in the past few weeks and I listened. I listened when Frank didn't want to! Nancy poured her out to me about you and you stuffed it in her face when she tried to talk to you! I defended you, Frank! What did you do now that forced her to leave like this without telling anybody?"

"You are blaming _me_ for this?" Frank yelled. "She had her reasons to leave. She made her choice and there's nothing I can do about it! Nancy didn't even give me the chance to say something to her, for your information! Next time, don't open your mouth before your brain starts to think!"

"Then how are you so calm about her leaving?" Joe cried. "You're more upset at me than you are at Nancy!"

"As it should be, Joe! You're accusing me of pushing her away! I would never do that! I don't have to explain my emotions to you either, Joe! Whatever I'm thinking or feeling is none of you damn business! If I want to keep something from you, I have every right to do that, so, LAY OFF!"

"Do you know something, Frank?" Fenton asked cautiously.

"No, Dad, I don't! You're just as bad as he is!" Frank yelled.

"Franklin Hardy!" cried Laura as he left the room. He went back upstairs, ignoring his mother's cries at him.

"Whatever," Joe scoffed, storming out the back, slamming the door behind him.

An awkward silence grew between those who were left. Vanessa quietly followed Joe outside while Hannah cleaned up breakfast.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she sniffled sadly, shaking her head. "Maybe she wouldn't have gone if you knew."

"Did she say where she was going?" Fenton asked gently, helping her with the dishes.

"No," she answered. "But I know that she was looking at a picture that had Brenda and a man in it."

Fenton perked up a little at this. He remembered what Carson said in the video a few days before. "You saw that picture? Did you recognize the man?"

"No, I didn't know him," Hannah replied then paused to think. "But maybe the files downstairs might have an answer for you. She has all of her cases on file. Maybe there's another picture of him there. Will that help?"

"It does!" cried Fenton, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you know what to look for though? We need to get back to New York and don't have much time."

"Well, I guess you could take some of the files with you," Hannah shrugged. "After all, most of them are yours though I think Nancy's are still hers so that might be the only problem. Eloise and I could go through them and let you know if we find anything."

"That would be great, Hannah," he replied, heading for the stairs. "Let me know what you find."

* * *

Frank was packing his bag when he heard a knock on the door. Seconds later, his father walked in, a nervous smile on his face.

"What do you want, Dad?" Frank grumbled as he continued to pack. He shifted the bag of wet clothes so that his father wouldn't see it.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Fenton replied, noticing the shift but not mentioning it. "I didn't think she would leave without telling you."

"It's okay, Dad," Frank replied. "Do you mind, though? I'd like to be alone for a little while."

"Okay, but I want to give you something that might give you a reason as to why she left," his father replied, pulling out a small recorder. It was the same recorder Frank saw his father toying with the day before. "Please promise me that you'll listen to it. Don't be mad at Nancy. Be mad at me. I told her that it might be better if she left."

"Why would you do that?" Frank looked shocked and angry at the same time. "You know how I feel about her! Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I wanted to protect the both of you!" Fenton cried. "I thought that it was the only way for you to be safe! Nancy didn't want to do that to you at all! She couldn't think of leaving you! She loved you too much! And after I heard what Carson requested of me in his will, I didn't want her to leave either. But when she visited Ned a few days ago, _he_ did it. She made up her own mind to leave because she was protecting you and I had to break a promise to my best friend. Listen to the recording. You will understand. Please keep this to yourself though."

"What about Joe?"

"I'll handle Joe in a different way," Fenton shrugged. "I'll send Vanessa after him. I'm sure she'll be able to convince him to forgive her."

"And make him cry again," Frank laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Fenton laughed but stopped as he thought of something. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know about a photo Nancy was looking at recently?"

Frank's face went flat at the mention of the photo, a reaction that Fenton noticed right away. "Do you know something about this, Frank?"

"What? Oh, no," he lied. "I don't know anything about a photo. Who's in it?"

Fenton narrowed his eyes but didn't put pressure on Frank. "Hannah said it was Brenda and a man. I'm thinking that this man is the real mastermind behind everything. He hired Ned, Brenda, and Dixon for a reason. If Nancy knew who he was, maybe that was where she was headed first. Are you sure you know nothing about this photo?"

"Nothing, Dad," Frank smiled.

"Okay." He headed toward the door. "Don't forget about the recording, Frank. Listen to it on your own if you can. It's not something that you would want other people to hear."

"I will." Frank started packing again but stopped to look back at his father just before the man left the room. "And Dad?" Fenton looked back at him. "Thanks."

Fenton nodded then left his son to finish packing. Once the door was closed, Frank pulled out the photo from the file in his suitcase. He stared at Jack Treyford, his anger rising. This was the man who destroyed Nancy's life just because they put him away so many years before. Where was Treyford now and what was he plotting to do next?

* * *

"Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Greggs," replied Jack Treyford. He hung up the phone and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ned who was sitting across from him, his leg draped over the arm of the chair he was in.

"That was the warden in Colorado," he answered with a smirk. "He's a good friend of mine. Apparently he was visited by a young woman today, asking questions about me."

"So?"

"So, the woman matches the description of Nancy Drew." Ned smile faded. "Ah ha, I thought that might interest you."

"What was she doing in Colorado? Was Frank with her?"

"No, no one was with her. Mr. Greggs was smart enough to send a message to one of the men we hired out there. He should be intercepting her as we speak." Treyford smiled broadly. "I'm going to 'extend an invitation' to Ms. Drew. She'll be comfortable for a while so we can concentrate on the Hardys next. She'll play a role when we're done and you'll get to fulfill your promise to her."

"But why would she be alone?" Ned asked confused.

"Because she left in the middle of the night," Brenda replied as she walked into the room. The two men looked at her for an explanation. "Didn't even say goodbye. Looks like it worked when you threatened Frank's life, Ned. She took that bait without even realizing it was a set up. That was the whole point, remember?"

"Right, but I didn't think she was actually dumb enough to do it," he said. "Nancy is smarter than most other women I know."

"Nancy is smarter than all of the women you know combined," Brenda quipped. "Besides me, of course."

The phone rang again, stopping all conversation as Treyford answered it. While listening to the person on the other end of the phone, he got angry and started yelling. "Are you really that incompetent? You couldn't get a hold of a woman who's injured? She was an easy prey!"

"He lost her?" Brenda asked once Treyford was done on the phone.

"Apparently I can't find good help anymore," he answered, looking at his nails. "He lost her at a hotel. She knew she was being tailed."

"See? Smart. She won't be found again," Ned said. "You know that, right? She has the means and the brains to disappear."

"I know that," Treyford said annoyed. "Still, Ned, I want you to get someone in Arizona to keep an eye on the museum in case she goes there. Then you'll follow Brenda once you're done. Brenda, you're headed to New York. You're going to have a new job soon."

* * *

The Hardys said their goodbyes to Hannah and Eloise, promising to keep in touch. They headed to the airport, the ride there just as quiet as the ride they had when they arrived. Once they were settled on the plane, they were in the air, heading toward home once again. Joe and Vanessa sat near the back of the plane, talking quietly about what they were going to do about the upcoming arrival of a baby. Laura and Fenton sat together holding hands though neither one of them said a word.

Frank sat alone towards the front, staring out the window just as he did when they flew to Chicago the week before. He thought about the recording he listened to earlier, secretly thanking his father for giving it to him. Frank now knew what he needed to do even if it meant that he had to continue to lie to his family. Thinking about Nancy, he smiled knowing that he will find her eventually. It might take him weeks or months but he was bound and determined to find her. Frank didn't care what Ned did as long as he was with Nancy in the end.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue – _Four Months Later…_

Frank stood in the ballroom of the hotel, looking around at the vendors in the room. He was in Beijing, China for an international investigator conference as an attendee, his father having sent him there alone since Joe and Vanessa were on vacation. People bumped into him as they walked by though Frank didn't care. He was too preoccupied, still was thinking about Nancy and where she could be after the months she'd been gone. Frank figured that she would go to Colorado to see how Treyford got out of prison, which he found out that she did. But the trail went cold from there and he hadn't been able to look for her since all the cases were backed up at home.

"Frank?" replied a voice, interrupting his thoughts. Frank looked over to see a man standing next to him with a smile. "I thought that was you!"

"Richard!" Frank said cheerfully. The two men shook hands. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," Richard replied with a smile. Richard Cheng was a former client and good friend of Frank and Joe. Several years before, the brothers helped him and the community he was in, get out of a sticky situation. "You looked a little lost there or did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"Oh, no," Frank shook his head with a laugh. "Just thinking about something."

"Something or someone?"

"You always get me, Richard," he shook his finger at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I was just in town for the weekend," replied Richard. "Had to get away even if it was just to come here and see the sights. You here for the conference? Where's Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm here for the conference but Joe is on vacation with his wife," Frank explained.

"Wife?" Richard looked confused. "I would have pegged you to be the marrying type, not him."

"Funny thing is that they're also expecting a baby here in a few months," Frank laughed at the thought. "Never thought I'd see that day."

Richard laughed. "That is something I wouldn't mind seeing, Joe changing a diaper! Hey, you want to catch a bite to eat or do you have somewhere to be?"

Frank looked around and sighed. He wasn't really interested in attending the conference. His father practically forced him to do it in order to get him out of the office, even if it was only for a few days. "Sure. Something to eat sounds good."

Twenty minutes later, the two men were sitting at a local restaurant after just ordering. "So, what has Frank Hardy been up to?" Richard asked. "Any women I should know about?"

"No, no new women," Frank shook his head. Richard always liked to ask questions about people's lives. His phone buzzed and he turned it on to see a message from his dad. Once he responded, Frank put the phone back down but forgot to turn it off. A picture was face up on his phone. One that he looked at every day. Richard suddenly became interested and pointed to the photo.

"I thought you said you didn't have a woman in your life?"

"I didn't say that," Frank replied, grabbing the phone. "I said I had no _new_ women in my life. She's just an old friend."

"An old friend who you seem to be infatuated with," Richard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not…" Frank paused and thought for a moment.

"Mm hmm," Richard said. "Can I see the picture?"

Frank handed him his phone and the man looked it over. "I've seen her before."

"What do you mean?" Frank suddenly got interested.

"Like two days ago," Richard shrugged his shoulders. "She comes to the village where I teach English to the kids."

"You're sure it's her? Joe didn't call you to tell you I was here and try to play a joke on me, did he?" Frank growled, getting angry. "Because if he did, you're not going to be happy when we leave here."

"Woah, hold on, Frank," Richard put his hands up defensively. "I haven't spoken to Joe since the last time I saw you two in New York. You know I would never pull a prank on you especially when it comes to women. I take it that this one is special?"

"More than you know," Frank muttered. He took a swig of his beer and looked out the window of the restaurant. If Richard was telling the truth then… "Where is this village?"

"A few hours from here, up in the mountains," he answered. "Why?"

"Will you take me there?"

"Sure, we can leave in the morning, if you like. This must be a very special person for you to trek all the way up the mountains to just see her. I haven't had the chance to meet her yet but she does seem to be nice," Richard explained. Their food arrived and the two men stopped their conversation to eat.

"You say that she visits the village," Frank replied after he finished his plate. "If she doesn't stay with them, where is she staying at?"

"There's a monastery up on the mountain above the village," Richard explained. "Sometimes she comes down with a monk or two and sometimes she's alone. The kids really like her because she'll bring them sweets even though I have no clue as to how she gets them. Plus she teaches them to play American games like Tag. That's how I knew she was from the States. What time do you want to leave in the morning?"

"Is seven too early for you?"

* * *

The next morning, Frank was nervously sitting on one of the sofas in the lobby, his overnight bag next to his feet. He barely slept the night before, thinking about what he was going to say if it was actually her. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to tell her how much he loved her. If it really was Nancy, should he tell his family that he found her? Frank was still worried about the reason why she left Colorado so quickly. Was someone after her again and would they continue to pursue her if they were to find out where she was? Everything was reeling through his head so quickly that Frank was getting a headache from his thoughts along with not having any sleep. Richard called his name from across the lobby, stopping all thought and they left the hotel. The two men were soon driving out of the city in Richard's Jeep.

"How is it that you came across this village anyway?" Frank asked, trying to keep his mind off of Nancy. "I thought you were living in California or something."

"I was," Richard replied. "But I heard a calling and I've actually found peace by teaching these kids. I teach some of the elders as well. I'm sure that's why your friend went up there too. The monastery is known for helping people in time of need. I take it that she needed some space for some reason. I hope that it didn't involve you."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Frank replied, soon falling into silence. He stared out the window at the scenery going by, thinking. He didn't want to say anything about why Nancy was in China because he didn't want it to get out that she was there. One small slip-up and she would be gone again.

As the journey continued, Frank's eyes started to droop and he was soon sleeping even though the Jeep bounced through unpaved roads, heading toward an unknown destination. He woke up a few hours later to Richard shaking him. Frank looked around him, seeing nothing but trees and the sound of birds chirping. "Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Frank?" Richard asked concerned.

"Not sure," he said, yawning. He noticed small huts nearby and realized they had arrived at their destination. Frank jumped out of the Jeep, all thoughts of fatigue gone. He looked around nervously, wondering if she was there. "Where do we go from here?"

"To get to the monastery you have to go through the village," Richard explained, pointing into the village. Frank could see the mountain towering over it but couldn't see where the monastery would be. "There's a walking path up but it can be treacherous if you don't have a guide. I normally don't go up there but I'm sure someone would be willing to take the trek with you."

The pair strolled down the dirt lane, going past the tiny huts made of bamboo and straw. Children rushed by them, yelling in Chinese, excited about their visitors. Some of the boys stopped in front of Frank and waved before following the others. Richard took him to his own hut to drop off their bags and walked the rest of the way toward the end of the village. Women sat in front of their homes, doing laundry and yelling at their children, ignoring Richard and Frank as they passed.

"Mr. Rich," replied a child in a thick accent. "We have class today?"

"No, it's Sunday," he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ping."

"They must really like you, Richard," Frank smiled, watching as the child ran off.

"I think they do," Richard laughed. "I haven't had any complaints yet."

They came up to what looked like the village center where the children had gathered around a small well. Frank could tell that someone was kneeling in the middle, each child excited about receiving something. His mouth dropped open when the person stood up, her braided strawberry-blond hair glistening in the sun. Her smile was infectious, each child grinning, their prizes cupped in their hands as they ran off. She laughed but stopped when she noticed the two men standing in front of her. Staring at Frank, her hands dropped slowly, the basket she held falling to the ground. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears as she took a step toward him. By the time she reached him, she was inches away, looking like she couldn't believe he was standing before her.

"Nancy…" was all he could say before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you," he replied when it was over.

"I missed you too," she smiled, gazing into his eyes. She looked over at Richard. "Thanks, Richard."

"Anytime," he smirked.

"What?" Frank asked confused, looking at the two of them.

"Richard and I saw that you were attending a conference in Beijing," Nancy smiled. "Just because we're up here in the mountains doesn't mean we can't get internet. I thought about going to it myself but I didn't want to leave here just yet. I wanted to see you so I asked Richard to go to the city and bring you back."

"You tricked me though," Frank looked at Richard.

"What did you do?" Nancy put her hands on her hips.

"I just told a little white lie," Richard shrugged. "I was going to tell him outright but then I noticed your picture and formed a little plan instead. It was fun too. I wouldn't mind doing it again." He waved to them as he walked back to his hut with a smile.

"I can't believe he lied to me," Frank shook his head. Nancy laughed at him and turned his head back to her.

"You're here and that's what matters most," she smiled. Nancy guided him down the lane toward the end of the village where he could see a path leading up the mountain. She stopped next to a stone bench and sat down.

"There's so much I want to say," he whispered, taking her hand.

"And you've already said it," she smiled, cupping his face with her hand. Frank looked confused again. "That night when you sat next to my bed, I listened to everything you said. I didn't say anything because I wanted to hear it from your heart before you put your foot in your mouth."

"I do that, don't I?" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, it must run in the Hardy family."

"Why didn't you tell me this the night you left?"

"Because if I did," Nancy sighed, "I would have stayed and you would be in danger."

"No more than you would have been," Frank said. "Screw Ned and screw Jack Treyford."

Nancy smiled at him. "So, you found the photo I left you?"

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was hoping you would find me in Colorado by using the information in there. I was going to stay near Mount Mirage but I didn't know that the warden was in on the whole thing."

"What?"

"Apparently, the warden is an old acquaintance of Treyford's from high school," Nancy explained. "That's why no one knew he was gone. His friend got him out. If I hadn't figured out that I had a tail from the prison, I wouldn't have gotten away. It's why I left the country and came here. Dad knew of this place. He came here for a few months after Mom died. The monks helped him cope with the loss and with dealing with a precocious three year old. It's why I'm here."

"When your trail went cold in Colorado," Frank said, "I thought the worst. I thought you were taken. Please don't do that to me again. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll make sure that I tell you everything," she smiled. "What did you tell your dad when you said you were coming here anyway?"

"Oh, crap!" he cried, rising from the bench. "I forgot to tell him!"

Nancy laughed and stood up, placing her hands on his chest. "You must have had a lot on your mind."

"With you there, yeah," he smiled down at her. Leaning over, Frank kissed her gently. "I never want to forget this moment."

"Me either," Nancy said breathlessly. "Are you going to tell anybody where I'm at?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he shrugged. "The less people know the more time we have together without interference. I just want you all to myself…for now."

"Well, then," Nancy smirked, "what are we going to do now?"

"I think we can think of something."

* * *

 _Two and a half months later…_

Nancy walked the halls of the monastery. It was quiet, the weather turning colder. The monks had been gracious enough to allow her to stay longer even though she knew she no longer needed their guidance. Nancy fingered the charm on her necklace, thinking about the week she spent with Frank. They had spent every waking moment together, never once being apart for longer than a few minutes. They talked about everything from what needed to be said to what they wanted to say. Frank told her about his family and how they were doing. She had gotten a little upset when he told her that Joe was mad at her for leaving. Nancy knew that she would have to make it up to him once she returned home.

She smiled at the thought of Frank's tender touch, wanting him to be with her again. But they knew the danger. They decided together that the safest place for her to be was in the monastery. Still, Nancy felt alone again, missing the man she loved.

As far as she knew, no one besides Frank knew where she was. Not even Hannah knew though Nancy still kept in touch with her at least three times a week. The satellite phone she took from home was still good to use with only Hannah and Frank knowing the actual number just in case. As she went toward her room, she heard the tell-tale ringing of the satellite phone and she rushed into the room to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, nearly out of breath.

"Hello, Nancy," replied a voice that made her heart drop and her blood curdle. "Miss me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this is it! I hope that you all enjoyed the story and thank you so much for the amazing support and reviews! Keep your eyes peeled for the final installment of this trilogy though I'm still not sure on the title. As of right now, it's _Twisted Revelations_ but it may change (I've changed it three times already!). I don't expect the next one to be published until next week or so (busy weekend ahead of me!). I have the ideas in place, just need to do the writing. Anyway, have a great week and until next time! God bless!**


End file.
